Back to you
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Después de cinco años, Arya regresa a Westeros, las cosas han cambiado muchísimo en su ausencia, regresa a un Winterfell restaurado, se reencuentra con su familia y con alguien a quien creyó no volver a ver jamás. Sorry por el summary xD, Arya x Gendry
1. El regreso de Arya Stark

**ADVERTENCIA!: este fic puede contener muchísimos spoilers, si no has leído a partir de la segunda parte de Tormenta de espadas seguro te amargo un poco la lectura xD; además de eso tiene algunas teorías locas mías, personajes originales y demás, la pareja principal es Arya x Gendry, pero creo que habrá unas cuantas locuras antes de que estén juntos.**

**Sin más, les dejó leer, un saludo :)**

* * *

Habían pasado cinco años desde que se fuera de Westeros y todo había cambiado.

Los nombres de su lista estaban tachados desde antes de que llegara, sólo quedaba alguien a quien entregar el don: Cersei Lannister.

La buscó por todo King's Landing, donde una mujer llamada Daenerys se había coronado Reina, pero ese no era su asunto, sólo quería dar con Cersei; supo que los Lannister habían caído en desgracia, sólo sobrevivían los pequeños Tommen y Myrcella, adempas de Jaime, quien era ahora el señor de Casterly Rock, decían que se había desposado con una moza horrible y que mandaba cortar la lengua a todo aquel que la insultara, pero ese tampoco era su asunto.

Siguió muchas pistas falsas y cuando perdía la esperanza fue cuando la encontró, la antes vanidosa y bella reina Cersei se había convertido en una pordiosera, la halló mendigando en un pueblo ruinoso, cubierta de harapos y con el cabello hecho un asco, toda su belleza la había abandonado, Arya se acercó dispuesta a matar, nadie extrañaría a esa vagabunda, pero cuando vio esos ojos de esmeralda tan desolados, cuando la escuchó rogarle dinero para un pedazo de pan, supo que no sería capaz de asesinarla.

- Una moneda, mi señora- decía Cersei , con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas- por favor, no he comido en tres días-

Arya sacó todo el dinero que le quedaba, no era mucho pero le ayudaría a buscar una posada y procurarse un plato de comida caliente, puso el pequeño saco en las manos de la mendiga y se alejó, ligera como el viento, antes de que pudiera agradecerle.

No había podido hacerlo, después de cinco años de preparación, después de haberlo dejado todo para cobrar venganza, no pudo asesinar a la última persona de su lista, ¿qué sentido tenía su vida ahora?, constantemente se repetía que una vez concretada su venganza ya no le importaría vivir o morir, ¿y ahora qué hacía?

Vagó por mucho tiempo de pueblo en pueblo, robando lo que podía, comiendo mal y durmiendo peor, ya no servía para nada, no había hecho lo que tanto tiempo anheló, no le quedaba nada a qué aferrarse.

Entonces decidió que si iba a morir, al menos lo haría en Winterfell.

Vio su hogar una mañana fresca que le recordó los años de su infancia ya perdida, las puertas estaban abiertas, entró a su anhelado hogar casi muerta de hambre y sed, apenas y podía arrastrar los pies, una ligera neblina envolvía los edificios y creyó ver a su padre acercándose.

- ¿Arya?- dijo una voz que no era de Eddard.

Arya se desplomó y no supo más de sí, apenas y sintió la cálida mano de alguien sobre su pecho, después todo era confuso, reconoció un tintineo de una cadena, luego le acercaron una copa a los labios y le pidieron que bebiera, era un vino amargo y espeso que le dio sueño; recordaba voces, voces que le parecieron familiares y otras que no, despertó una noche, lo supo porque había velas encendidas en el cuarto, observó, estaba en casa, ¿y si todo había sido un sueño?, seguiría siendo una niña y su padre estaba con vida igual que su hermano Robb, Jon estaría cerca para revolverle el cabello, Sansa la llamaría Arya caracaballo, Brann trepando por los muros, Rickon…

- Has despertado- habló alguien, Arya siguió la voz.

- ¿Sansa?-

- Sí, hermanita, soy yo-

Arya no supo qué le sorprendió más, que Sansa la llamara hermanita o lo bella que era su hermana, tenía el cabello larguísimo, color rojo, su cuerpo era el de una mujer, no la muchachita embarneciendo que Arya recordaba, aquella belleza se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

- Estás de vuelta después de tanto- sollozó su hermana, y la abrazó.

Arya levantó los brazos con sus menguadas fuerzas para corresponder el gesto, al fin en casa.

Esa noche se sintió lo suficientemente repuesta para bajar a cenar con su familia, no sabía nada de ellos desde que se embarcó a tierras extrañas, tenía miedo de que no la aceptaran, que no aceptaran a esa nueva Arya, la asesina, nadie.

Las doncellas la ayudaron a bañarse, la tallaron y la perfumaron con esencia de rosas que la relajó, envolvieron su cuerpo en un hermoso vestido lila, le trenzaron el cabello y se lo adornaron con perlas, se miró al espejo, atónita, casi parecía una dama, fue apenas consciente del cambio de su cuerpo a través de los años, sus caderas más anchas, la cintura fina, los pechos crecidos, hacía dos años que había florecido, se sonrojó al comprobar que se estaba convirtiendo en mujer.

Tenía una sensación extraña, caminar por esos pasillos…se sentía ajena pero a la vez se sentía en casa, sabía que no eran las mismas paredes de su niñez, Winterfell debió ser reconstruida, pero era su hogar.

Cuando entró al enorme comedor se le heló la sangre, había demasiada gente, demasiado ruido, era agradable y raro a la vez, se deslizó tan silenciosa como le habían enseñado hasta estar frente a la mesa principal, el que se sentaba en el trono de su padre debía ser Bran, tendría ya catorce años y era una mezcla de su madre y su padre; a su derecha estaba Lady Catelyn, estaba tan cambiada, ¿pero cómo podía estar después de recibir el don?

- ¿Arya?- le llamó alguien, la muchacha se giró para encontrarse con un chico de algunos diez años.

- Rickon- dijo Arya, como si recordara el nombre de un lugar olvidado de su mente.

- ¡Sí eres tú!- exclamó Rickon, abrazándola – Jon te encontró, quería ir a verte pero no me dejaban.

- ¿Jon está aquí?, quiero ver a nuestro hermano-

- Ya no es nuestro hermano, Arya- dijo Rickon – hay muchas cosas que no sabes-

Aquello no le gustó para nada, ¿por qué Jon no era su hermano?, sin embargo dejó que Rickon la tomara de la mano y la guiara junto a su familia, su madre la abrazó y la llenó de besos, Sansa estaba sentada junto a un hombre muy atractivo, se acercó a saludarlos a ambos, el esposo de Sansa se levantó ayudado de un bastón.

- Lady Arya- saludó el hombre, besándola en ambas mejillas – los dioses la han traído de vuelta-

- Él es Lord Willas Tyrel- le dijo Sansa, sonriendo – mi amado esposo-

Arya apenas se percató del enorme perro negro que descansaba a los pies de la pareja, no pudo evitar una sonrisa, al final su hermana había conseguido lo que siempre anheló.

En la mesa del señor había también dos invitados completamente desconocidos para ella, un muchacho de ojos verde pantano, vestido también de verde, de rostro agradable y mirada profunda, debería tener cerca de 18 años, junto a él había una muchacha de cuerpo largo y delgado, cabellos castaños y rizados, seguramente eran hermanos, ambos le sonrieron con amabilidad.

Entonces se acercó a Bran y ocurrió lo imposible, Bran se puso de pie.

- Hermana- dijo Bran, tendiéndole los brazos- hija del norte-

Arya no pudo contener un grito de felicidad, se dejó envolver por los brazos de su hermano, tan cálido, tan dulce, ahora estaba con su manada.

- ¿A mí no me abrazas?- era la misma voz que le había llamado al llegar a Winterfell.

- ¡Jon!- exclamó Arya.

Su hermano estaba muy cambiado, tenía la barba crecida pero bien cortada, el cabello lo llevaba hasta los hombros, su rostro tenía unas cicatrices debajo del ojo que antes no estaban ahí, pero esos ojos, esos ojos de tormenta…

- ¡Te pareces tanto a nuestro padre!- le dijo Arya, conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Más tarde hablaremos de eso- dijo Jon, abrazándola – al terminar el banquete-

Arya no quería hablar, sólo quería volver a ser la pequeña Arya entre los pies, Arya caracaballo, la loba, quería estar con su madre y que sus hermanos la mimaran, se estremeció al pensar en Robb.

Poco tiempo después apareció otro rostro nuevo, debía serlo porque Arya no recordaba de nada a esa mujer, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la vio correr hacia Jon y cómo su hermano la recibía levantándola de la cintura y besándola en los labios.

- Arya, quiero que conozcas a mi esposa Cora-

La mujer se acercó a Arya, le besó las mejillas y la envolvió en un abrazo.

- Arya, hermana mía- dijo Cora.

La esposa de Jon era una mujer muy bella, de piel bronceada, cabello negro como el carbón que le caía hasta las caderas en hermosas ondas brillantes, tenía los ojos cafés y grandes, el ceñido vestido azul revelaba una cintura bella, buenas caderas y senos generosos.

Después del festín se organizó el baile, Willas no podía bailar y a pesar de que otros caballeros invitaron a Sansa, ella prefirió quedarse al lado de su esposo y de su mascota; Cora no dejó sentarse a Jon en toda la noche, Bran bailó con la muchacha de cabello rizado, ¿sería su noia?, Arya se sentía como una chiquilla, se sentó junto a su madre y comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades como los platos servidos en la cena, las nuevas torres de Winterfell, el hermoso verano…

- Lady Arya- era el muchacho de los ojos verdes, miró a Arya con amabilidad pero esos ojos… - ¿me permite esta pieza?-

- No bailo muy bien- se excusó Arya, sonrojándose, esa mirada parecía leerla.

- Yo tampoco- continuó el muchacho – por cierto, mi nombre es Jojen Reed, y la muchacha que baila con Bran es Meera, mi hermana-

Arya aceptó la mano que le ofrecían, Jojen tenía un paso ligero y grácil, sus manos delgadas la rodeaban, amables, por la cintura.

- Has estado muy lejos de casa, Arya- le dijo Jojen – no temas, tu familia te escuchará y te aceptará-

No supo por qué, pero las palabras de Jojen la calmaron, hablaba con mucha seguridad.

Los invitados fueron retirándose, quedando sólo la familia Stark y los hermanos Reed, Arya supo que el momento había llegado, reunió todo su valor (que no era poco) y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encomendó a los dioses de su padre.

Willas y Cora quisieron retirarse pero Arya les pidió que se quedaran, ahora también eran parte de su familia; contó todo, desde que Yoren la sacó de King's Landing después de la ejecución de su padre, su estadía en Harrenhal con el asqueroso Bolton, Jaqen y su moneda, su intento de llegar al tridente, la Hermandad sin estandartes, el viaje con Sandor Clegane, el barco que la llevó a Braavos, el templo del Dios de mil rostros, su deseo de venganza y la piedad que detuvo su mano asesina de cortar el cuello de Cersei Lannister.

- Debí matarla- dijo Arya, apretando los puños – pero no pude, fui débil-

- No, fuiste fuerte- habló Catelyn – matar es fácil, los humanos somos frágiles y asesinar es la cosa más sencilla del mundo, pero tú, teniendo todos esos motivos para matar a esa mujer, no lo hiciste, porque ella ya no tenía ni era nada, estaba pagando ya sus pecados, tú lo entendiste y supiste que matarla sería una cobardía-

Arya suspiró, la muerte había dado mucha sabiduría a su madre.

- Has pasado por mucho- continuó Jon, abrazándola – y temo que te haremos pasar por mucho más – Jon tomó a Arya por los hombros y la miró a los ojos – Eddard Stark no fue mi padre, al menos no de sangre—

- John, no entiendo…-

- Mi padre…- Jon suspiró – mi padre fue Rahegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark no fue secuestrada, sólo fue tras el hombre que amaba-

Arya sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- Entonces…todo este tiempo, Oh, Jon, la mujer que está en el trono…-

- Dany es mi tía- dijo Jon, sonriendo – no es la reina propiamente, es la reina regente, el trono es de Aegon-

- ¿Aegon?-

- Sí, el bebé de Elia de Dorne no fue asesinado, Varys lo intercambió y envió a Aegon lejos, a las ciudades libres, Dany reunió un ejército, Aegon también tenía sus hombres, Tyrion consiguió unificarlos, fueron al Muro donde me encontraron, Melisandre me reveló la verdad de mis orígenes, ellos me reconocieron, Stannis hincó la rodilla, rechinando los dientes pero lo hizo, nos levantamos contra Cersei, no contra Tommen, Ser Jaime y Lady Brienne se unieron a nuestra causa, igual que la Hermandad sin estandartes, los hijos del Hierro se unieron a la causa aunque no muy convencidos, Theon fue de gran ayuda con eso, también contamos con el apoyo de Lanza del sol, incluso los Tyrell y sus abanderados nos siguieron, no te mentiré, arrasamos la Fortaleza roja, se dieron órdenes de respetar la vida de los inocentes pero todos los traidores perecieron, en cuanto a Cersei…Tyrion estuvo a punto de asesinarla pero no lo hizo, esa mujer estaba perdiendo la cabeza, al final se compadeció de ella-

- ¿Tyrion?, ¿Tyrion Lannister?, creía que Theon…-

- Traicionó a Robb, sí, y quemó Winterfell, pero se arrepintió de ello y resultó útil, Tommen se rindió, aconsejado por su entonces esposa Margery, tomamos posesión de la ciudad y del trono, Aegon podía reclamarlo por derecho, como hijo legítimo de Rahegar le correspondía, decidió hacerlo, pero antes pidió cinco años para conocer su reino, dejó a Daenerys como reina regente, se perdonaron los crímenes de Tyrion al comprobarse que él no asesinó a Joffrey, Ser Jaime rogó por Tommen, Myrcella y su Brienne, no pronunció palabra por su cabeza y dijo estar dispuesto a entregarla, conociendo los antecedentes de Aerys se le perdonó la vida pero perdió su capa blanca, Jaime no pareció muy contrariado por ello, tomó a los niños y a Brienne, con quien se casó, y se marchó a Casterly Rock; el matrimonio de Margery y Tommen se disolvió… Aegon se enamoró de ella y se casaron, a regañadientes de Dany, claro, en cuanto a mí, bueno, se supone que soy el rey en el Norte-

Arya se quedó con la boca abierta, su hermano se rascó la nuca y se sonrojó, parecía un chiquillo avergonzado.

- Pero no tienes que decirme alteza, pff, lo odiaría- Jon sonrió – Rey en el Norte y protector del Muro, vaya título, Dany quiso buscarme esposa, estuvimos revolviendo entre las chicas jóvenes de las casas más importantes cuando…- Jon miró a Cora – llegó Cora desde las ciudades libres, hija de un poderoso khal que la enviaba con la reina Daenerys con la esperanza de que la tomara como doncella, en cuanto la vi supe que la quería a ella y no aceptaría a nadie más, me casé, Dany lo dudó un poco pero terminó cediendo, ella fue esposa de un khal, conoce a los dothrakis mejor que nadie-

- Yo…no sé qué decir…- Arya trataba de procesar toda la información – Bran, ¿cómo es que…?-

- ¿Tengo piernas nuevas?, bueno, es algo tan complicado…fui más allá del Muro en busca del cuervo de los tres ojos, ¿lo has visto alguna vez en tus sueños?, es tan difícil, era como un…- Bran suspiró– él me devolvió las piernas, por decirlo de alguna manera, Jojen y Meera me llevaron, junto con Hodor y Verano, había perdido todas las esperanzas de volverte a ver, Arya, hasta que…-

- Hasta que yo les aseguré que estabas viva- intervino Sansa – Cersei me retuvo en la Fortaleza roja, decía que era una invitada, yo sabía que sólo eran palabras, era una prisionera más, luego llegó Lord Stannis, creí que ganaría esa batalla y me enviaría a casa, pero ya sabemos el resultado…cuando los Tyrell llegaron vi un atisbo de esperanza, Margery y Lady Olena me hablaron de mandarme a Highgarden, a casarme con Willas pero Cersei se adelantó, me obligó a casarme con Tyrion, puedo decir que Tyrion siempre fue bondadoso conmigo, no me obligó a estar con él, a cumplir mis deberes de esposa, me defendió de los ataques de Joffrey cuantas veces pudo, en fin, me respetaba, entonces asesinaron a Joffrey, yo huí, creí que era ayudada por Ser Dontos cuando el que maquinaba todo era Petyr Baelish, me llevó al Nido de águilas con Lysa Arryn, esa pobre mujer creyó las mentiras de Petyr, trató de asesinarme en un arranque de celos pero Petyr lo impidió arrojándola por las puertas de la luna… Ser Jaime y Lady Brienne fueron a rescatarme, junto con…Sandor Celgane-

- ¿El perro?- preguntó Arya, sorprendida – creí que estaba muerto, cuando yo…-

- Todos lo creían- continuó Sansa – fueron a rescatarme, Sandor mató a Petyr, pero estaba tan herido, tan débil…murió en mis brazos- los ojos azules de su hermana estaban inundados de lágrimas – lo sostuve mientras moría, por primera vez vi lo que era, un hombre atormentado, lleno de dolores y penas, un hombre al que nadie amaba, él me amaba a mí y yo lo quise ese día, lo quise mucho-

- Sansa…- suspiró Arya, echando una mirada a Willas Tyrell quien seguía impasible, aunque un poco contrariado por las lágrimas de su esposa.

- Willas lo sabe todo de mí- dijo Sansa, sonriendo, aunque sin dejar de llorar – no tenemos secretos, sabe que abracé a Sandor contra mi pecho y le pedí perdón, le pedí…le pedí que no me dejara, le prometí que me casaría con él cuando estuviera curado, no me avergüenza decir que lo llené de besos y acaricié su rostro-

- ¿Qué te dijo él?-

- Se rió, me llamó pajarito bobo, y me contó que estabas viva, Arya…él pudo haberte abandonado después de intentar llegar con Lysa pero no lo hizo, yo creo que sintió pena por ti, por eso no te dejó, me contó lo de la posada, dijo que eras una loba fiera y que seguro estabas viva, que no temiera por ti, me pidió que fuera buena…murió en mis brazos, riéndose de mí, de mis lágrimas, dijo que era absurdo llorar tanto por un perro-

Willas se acercó a consolar a su esposa, abrazándola, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, el perro negro, mascota de Sansa, también se acercó a ella, gimiendo como cachorrito y moviendo la cola, Sansa besó a Willas en la mejilla y acarició al perro.

- Lady Brienne me llevó con nuestra madre, le dije que estabas viva, nunca perdimos la fe en encontrarte-

- Han pasado tantas cosas- suspiró Arya.

- Y tú has pasado por muchas cosas también- dijo Bran – Arya, respóndeme la verdad, ¿eres doncella?-

- ¡Bran!- exclamó Catelyn.

- Sí- reconoció Arya, sonrojándose - ¿Y eso a qué viene?-

- Desde que llegaste he pensado...te comprometeré con Jojen-

El Reed se echó a reír, Bran lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Meera estaba aguantándose la risa también.

- ¿Te parece graciosa mi propuesta?- gruñó Bran.

- No te molestes, mi príncipe- dijo Jojen, sonriendo – Arya se casará, pero no será conmigo-

- ¿Y por qué no?- continuó Bran – quiero unir nuestras casas, que ustedes se casen…-

- Nuestras casas se unirán gracias a ti y a mi hermana Meera- siguió Jojen – yo lo he visto en los sueños, el futuro de Arya Stark siempre fue difícil de visualizar, cambiaba mucho, pero algo no cambió nunca: el hombre con el que se casaba, nunca fui yo-

- Pero…- insistió Bran.

- Vamos, mi príncipe- continuó Meera, tomándole la mano – ya conoces las visiones de Jojen-

- Yo no me casaré- gruñó Arya – búsquenme marido hasta el cansancio, no me casaré jamás-

- Nadie te buscará marido- dijo Jojen, riéndose – te lo buscarás tu sola, bueno, algo así…no te diré más, no sería divertido si te lo digo-

- Creo que deberíamos dormir- sugirió Jon – mañana partiremos al Muro-

- Quiero ir contigo- dijo Arya.

- Lo supuse- agregó Jon, sonriendo – y vendrás, no te preocupes, Arya…puede que ahora lleve el apellido Targaryen, pero para mí, Eddard Stark siempre será mi padre, él me cuidó, me crió y me amó como a un hijo, me dio hermanitos, una señora madre…-

Catelyn Stark soltó un sollozo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Ay, Jon, si yo te hubiera podido querer…si hubiera sido mejor…-

- Lady Catelyn, yo no la culpo de nada, usted quería proteger a sus cachorros, pero ya basta, hemos hablado demasiado por hoy, hay que ir a descansar-

Cora la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta sus habitaciones, Arya apenas se dio cuenta de que bostezaba y el mundo le parecía borroso, la esposa de Jon la ayudó a desvestirse, la arropó en la cama y le acarició el cabello con ternura.

- Te gustará el Muro- dijo Cora, metiéndose en la cama junto a ella – Jon ha hecho maravillas con ese lugar, es frío, siempre es frío, pero alrededor hay pueblos hermosos y sencillos con cosechas abundantes, sirven felices a su Rey, mi Jon…-

La voz de Cora se fue haciendo cada vez más distante hasta convertirse en un susurro, pronto Arya se quedó dormida.


	2. Volver a verte

**Dos capítulos en un día?, sí, porque YOLO :B**

* * *

La despertaron los ruidos de la habitación, gente moviéndose, agua.

- ¿Estás despierta?- le preguntó Cora, desde la bañera de agua caliente – ven, bañémonos, hay que partir pronto-

Arya obedeció, se metió a la humeante bañera junto a la esposa de su hermano, la muchacha le talló la espalda y la ayudó a lavarse el cabello.

- Llevas el cabello muy largo- dijo Cora, mientras le cepillaba las hebras castañas - ¿hace cuanto que no lo cortas?-

- No sé- reconoció Arya - ¿qué hora es?-

- El sol saldrá en media hora, Jon querrá irse con las primeras luces, hay que apurarnos-

Se vistieron con vestidos sencillos de colores oscuros, dentro estaban reforzados con cuero para evitar el frío, las capas eran negras, forradas de armiño, Cora le aseguró que el equipaje estaba más que listo, cuando Arya se asomó por la ventana el sol ya comenzaba a borrar la oscuridad, dejando paso a un día gris, aunque con promesas de volverse más bello conforme fuera avanzando el día.

Abajo las esperaba Jon junto con los guardias que lo habían acompañado desde el Muro, Arya contó cincuenta, aunque podían ser más, Catelyn, Bran, Sansa y los hermanos Reed estaban esperándolos para despedirse.

- Cuídate, querida- le dijo su madre, mientras le besaba ambas mejillas – nos encontraremos en King's Landing muy pronto-

- La reina Daenerys quiere que vayamos a jurar lealtad al rey- le anunció Sansa, abrazándola – el rey Aegon tomará el trono, será maravilloso, todas las casas importantes estarán ahí-

- Entonces nos veremos pronto- continuó Arya, sonriendo – Bran…-

- Jon te protegerá- dijo Bran – aunque no creo que lo necesites- Bran sonrió – Meera y yo nos casaremos en King's Landing-

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- dijo Arya – no se preocupen, estaremos juntos de nuevo muy pronto-

Jon acercó los caballos, a Arya le tocó una hermosa yegua blanca llamada Alba, le pareció un nombre adecuado para semejante animal, la montó con facilidad y le acarició las crines, Jojen Reed se le acercó, sonriendo.

- Sólo no vayas a tumbarle los dientes- advirtió Jojen-

- ¿A la yegua?-

- No- respondió él, con una risa – ya lo entenderás-

No se alargaron las despedidas, Winterfell quedó atrás, haciéndose cada vez más y más pequeño hasta que se perdió de vista, Arya contuvo el aliento, era como si le arrancaran una parte de ella, sin embargo consiguió serenarse y trató de disfrutar de la cabalgata, Cora cantaba canciones en un idioma extraño que supuso era el dothraki, Jon le sonreía a su esposa, embelesado por su dulzura y su belleza, "están enamoradísimos" comprendió Arya, sintiéndose un poco tonta "y yo aquí en medio, estorbando"; hizo que su yegua adelantara un poco el paso y trató de entablar plática con alguno de los hermanos negros, había uno que le hizo reír más que cualquiera, le decían Edd el penas.

- Qué bueno que regresó, mi Lady- decía Edd – de haber sido hermana mía seguro que acababa muerta y con los perros comiéndose su carne, pero eso sólo hubiera pasado si usted hubiera sido mi hermana, como hermana de su alteza no corría peligro-

Arya le sonrió – Jon ha ganado muchos amigos en la Guardia, ¿verdad?-

- Algo así- respondió Edd – no pasó de que intentaran apuñalarlo una vez, pero de haber sido yo seguro se muere, sin embargo su alteza es fuerte-

- Mi señora, Edd terminará matándola de aburrimiento- dijo un muchacho, Arya recordaba que se llamaba Grenn.

- Es verdad, mi señora- intervino otro muchacho, Pyp – no escuche más a ese viejo amargado, mi señora-

- Creo que deberíamos llamarla Su Alteza- observó Grenn – disculpe, no quisimos ser groseros…-

- O tal vez deberíamos llamarla princesa- opinó Pyp.

- No- dijo Arya – llámenme Arya, por favor-

- Pero…- dudó Pyp.

- En mucho tiempo nadie me ha llamado por mi nombre, mi nombre verdadero- continuó la Stark – quiero que me digan Arya, nada de "mi señora" ni "lady", Arya nada más, los hermanos de mi hermano tienen ese derecho, ¿seremos hermanos, verdad?, y amigos-

- Lo seremos- dijo Grenn, sonrojándose – aunque yo no podría tener una hermana tan hermosa-

- El que no podría tener una hermana guapa soy yo- se quejó Edd el penas – ya te lo digo, si yo tuviera hermanas tendrían la cara llena de verrugas y tres tetas-

- No le hagas caso- intervino Cora, acercándose en su semental pardo, montaba sin silla – Edd tiende a exagerar, seguro tus hermanitas hubieran sido encantadoras, Edd-

Edd bufó, pero Cora lo hizo sonreír.

- ¿Cuánto durará el viaje?- preguntó Arya, de repente se sentía ansiosa por llegar – tengo muchas ganas de ver el Muro-

- Es un montón de hielo y nieve, nada más- intervino Edd.

- Es hielo muy hermoso- dijo Cora – el sol le saca destellos azules y plateados, y casi puedes ver el agua todavía latiendo en su interior, Jon dice que es magia…yo jamás había visto la nieve hasta que Jon me llevó al Muro-

- ¿Cómo es Vaes Dothrak?- preguntó Arya - ¿Cómo es el mar de los dothrakis?, ¿cómo es tu tierra?, fuiste khaleesi, ¿verdad?-

- No, yo soy hija de Khal Maqko, pero eso no significa que sea una princesa ni una khaleesi, para ser khaleesi debes casarte con un khal, como la reina Denerys-

- Oh- exclamó Arya – vaya, no lo sabía-

- Los dothrakis cabalgan tras el hombre más fuerte, lo siguen como su khalasar, en vez de espadas juramentadas tienen jinetes de sangre, les llaman sangre de mi sangre, son como hermanos…cuando el khal muere, los jinetes de sangre llevan a su khaleesi hasta Vaes Dothrak, la madre de las montañas, la dejan al amparo de las demás viudas y después buscan la muerte, para seguir a su khal y cabalgar con él eternamente… yo no me casé con un khal, me casé con el rey, con el lobo-

- Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?-

- Jon es mi cielo, mis nubes, mi nieve, mi lobo blanco, dicen que si él muere yo seguiré siendo reina pero yo no lo creo, si Jon se va yo no seré nada-

- Bobadas- dijo Jon, sonriéndole dulcemente a su esposa – serías la reina y este montón de tontos te obedecerían gustosos-

- Preferiría que me llevaran a la madre de las montañas, o a cualquier lugar donde pueda llorarte sin molestar a nadie con mis lamentos – dijo Cora, aunque lo decía sonriendo – y después que se maten, Edd el primero-

- Con mi suerte seguro que me mato- bufó Edd.

El viaje fue agradable, duró seis días pero fueron seis días entretenidos, Arya probó su espada contra la de Jon, quedando en un empate, también jugó con algunos de los hermanos, midiendo sus habilidades, Cora trató de enseñarle a montar a pelo; cuando por fin divisaron el muro Arya contuvo un grito, era más grande de lo que jamás imaginó, el frío comenzó a calar, la tarde estaba cayendo cuando llegaron, hubo que pasar por un túnel estrecho, donde debían llevar a los caballos de las riendas, pero al fin entraron.

- Es increíble- comentó Arya.

Las torres estaban restauradas, había gente entrando y saliendo, aunque todos se detuvieron al ver al rey y a su reina, se acercaron a saludar, dándoles un cálido recibimiento, confiaron los corceles a un mozo de cuadras mientras que los demás hermanos se encargaron de sus propias monturas, Edd le dijo a Arya que la instalaría en la misma torre que su hermano, llevándose sus baúles junto con Pyp y Grenn.

- Alteza- saludó una voz fuerte.

Arya supo que debía tratarse de Stannis Baratheon, todo lo que se decía de él era verdad, su dureza de rasgos, su gesto firme, sin embargo esbozó una sonrisa muy tenue al ver a Jon y a Cora.

- Lord Stannis, me da gusto verle de nuevo- saludó Cora, besando la mejilla del señor – Winterfell está hermosísimo, deberá acompañarnos la próxima vez-

- Si a su alteza le place…-

- Me place- respondió Cora, sonriéndole.

- Ha sido un viaje agotador- anunció Jon – aunque lo disfrutamos muchísimo, ¿habrá banquete esta noche?-

- Habrá- intervino otro hombre, Arya no lo conocía de nada, era alto, de cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, tenía la barba y el cabello cubierto de canas, su rostro era sencillo pero daba tranquilidad - ¿Será esa la loba perdida de la que nos contó?- continuó el hombre, mirando a Arya con una sonrisa – Lady Arya, ¿verdad?-

- Arya- respondió ella, acercándose - ¿Mi lord?-

- Davos Seaworth, si a mi señora le place-

- No soy señora- replicó Arya – soy sólo Arya, Arya Stark, Lord Davos-

- Tiene los ojos de Eddard Stark- reconoció Stannis – y un poco más de Lyanna Stark, pero sin duda también algo de Tully-

- Jon es quien se parece a mi señor padre- dijo Arya – pero sí, tenemos los mismos ojos-

- Y dime, ¿qué ha hecho una muchacha tan lejos de casa?- preguntó Stannis.

Arya no tuvo tiempo de responder, una muchacha se acercó corriendo, sus cabellos dorados se mecieron con el viento, dejando ver un rostro marcado por la psoriagris, fue directo hacia Jon, haciendo una reverencia graciosa y dibujando una sonrisa en su cara.

- Su alteza- saludó la muchacha, Arya le calculó unos 16 – mi señora…-

- Hola, querida- le respondió Cora, abrazándola - ¿Y Gilly?-

- Ya le dije que estaban aquí, no debe tardar- continuó la muchacha – señor padre, me encargué del banquete, como ordenaste-

- Gracias, pequeña- dijo Stannis, sonriendo amablemente a su hija, al parecer era el único ser humano que podía arrancar una sonrisa sincera de ese rostro tan duro – Shireen, esta señorita es Arya Stark, hermana de su alteza-

- Lady Arya- dijo Shireen, haciendo una reverencia – loados sean los dioses, está de regreso-

Arya pudo examinar un poco más a Shireen Baratheon, tenía un cabello muy bonito, dorado, liso y muy fino, su mandíbula era cuadrada y fuerte como la de su padre, sus orejas un poco (demasiado) grandes, sin embargo sus ojos azules eran hermosos, y esa inocencia reflejada en sus gestos la hacían bonita.

- Llámame Arya, por favor-

- Será un placer- cedió Shireen – debes estar agotada del viaje-

- No tanto- respondió Arya – no montaba hace mucho tiempo, se sintió muy bien-

- Sin duda estarás hambrienta- siguió la Baratheon.

- Eso sí- reconoció Arya.

Dos personas más se acercaron al grupo, una era una mujer menuda, de rostro agradable y sencillo, llevaba un bulto pegado a su pecho, como acunándolo, la otra persona…

- Yo te he visto antes- dijo el muchacho gordo, mirando fijamente a Arya – pero no sé…-

- En Braavos- se adelantó Arya – eres el hermano negro que se comió las ostras, el que buscaba a Dareon-

- Me llamo Samwell Tarlly- dijo el muchacho, tendiéndole la mano a Arya – Sam, dime Sam-

- Soy Arya Stark-

Sam se quedó boquiabierto.

- O sea que tú… ¡Jon, es tu hermanita!-

- Aunque de hermanita ya no tiene mucho- dijo Jon, sonriendo.

La mujer que venía con Sam entregó el extraño bulto a Cora, quien lo recibió con mucho cariño, Arya comprendió al instante-

- Por los dioses- murmuró – Jon, tienes un bebé…-

- Un niñito- dijo Cora, arrullando al bebé – se llama Ned-

Arya se acercó a ver al pequeño, tenía los ojos de su padre, los ojos de Eddard Stark, el cabello azabache de Cora y su piel dorada, era hermosísimo.

- Es precioso- dijo Arya, acariciando los cabellos del bebé.

- Se ha portado muy bien- dijo la otra mujer, Cora la había llamado Gilly – extrañó a su mamá, eso sí-

- Claro que sí- dijo Cora, besando la frente del chico - ¿y mi niña?-

- ¿Tienes dos?- preguntó Arya, sorprendidísima.

- Dos- reconoció Jon, sonriéndole – Ned es el mayor, tiene año y medio, Kara es mi pequeña princesa, tiene sólo seis meses-

- No quise despertarla – dijo Gilly – está durmiendo-

- Si me disculpan, iré a ver a mi bebé- dijo Cora, sonriendo – caballeros, damitas-

- Quiero acompañarte- dijo Arya – bueno, si no te molesta…-

- Para nada, ¿vienes, Shireen?-

- Por supuesto-

- Yo te alcanzo más tarde- intervino Jon- hablaré un momento con Lord Stannis, Lord Davos y con Sam, son cosas de…-

El grito de Arya interrumpió a Jon, de repente, la cabeza de Arya Stark era un nudo de pensamientos y su corazón una maraña de emociones, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, no ahí, muchas veces pensó en él pero lo imaginaba casado, seguramente casado con una aldeana o alguna panadera de pechos abundantes y sonrisa fácil, lo imaginaba con muchos hijos, ganándose la vida como herrero, con ese gesto hosco y sus ojos azules, tan azules…

- ¡Arya!- Grendry estaba igual de sorprendido que ella, dejó caer el libro que llevaba al suelo, acercándose en dos trancos hasta la muchacha - ¡Arya!, dioses, eres tú…-

Pero Arya no estaba para abrazos, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar el puño y plantárselo en la quijada a Gendry, le dolieron los dedos pero valió la pena, el muchacho la miró, más desconcertado todavía, sin embargo sus brazos aún querían sostenerla, Arya le golpeó el pecho con los puños cerrados, la rabia invadiéndola.

- ¡Eres un idiota!- le gritó, tragándose las lágrimas - ¡idiota!, ¡te odio!, ¡estúpido!-

Gendry detuvo sus puños con facilidad, seguía siendo más fuerte, y al fin la abrazó.

- Loba tonta…- susurró Gendry al oído de Arya – loba tonta-

Arya cedió un momento, pero sólo un momento, después, acordándose de lo molesta que estaba, se encargó de hundir la rodilla en la entrepierna del muchacho, dejándolo tirado del dolor, no contenta con eso le dio una patada en las costillas.

- Estúpido- siseó, y fue tras Cora y las demás mujeres, dejándolos sorprendidos a todos.

No quiso hablar del tema y tampoco le preguntaron, en cambio hablaron de otras cosas, Gilly le contó, con poco detalle y sonrojándose de vez en vez, sus orígenes "salvajes", sobre todo habló de Sam, con un cariño y una ilusión que no puso en duda el amor que le tenía.

La pequeña Kara era preciosa, de cabello platino y los ojos grises de Jon, Arya la sostuvo entre sus brazos, arrullándola, sonriéndole y mimándola.

- Alteza- dijo Grenn, asomado por la puerta entreabierta – el banquete está dispuesto, su señor esposo espera-

- Iremos enseguida- respondió Cora- amigas, alistémonos pronto-

Las viajeras tomaron un baño rápido, Cora arregló a Arya de nuevo, escogiéndole un vestido azul medianoche con bordados de plata, al verse tan arreglada Arya no pudo más que sonrojarse, llevaba el cabello largo recogido en media coleta con un listón plateado.

- Parezco una imitación muy mala de una dama- gruñó Arya.

- Para nada, te ves preciosa- opinó Shireen.

Se unieron al banquete que ya comenzaba, por entre las mesas corrían algunos niños, hombres y mujeres compartían la comida y Jon esperaba por ellas en la mesa principal junto con Lord Stannis, Lord Davos, Sam y Gendry.

- ¿Me vas a golpear otra vez?-

- No- respondió Arya, con tono seco.

Gendry vestía las ropas de un señor, el jubón de terciopelo azul, del mismo tono que el vestido de Arya, hacía resaltar sus ojos, bordado con hilos de oro, en el pecho, llevaba las astas del venado Baratheon.

Comenzaron a servir los platos, cada uno más delicioso que el otro pero a Arya aquello pareció no importarle, apenas y probaba la comida, ¿por qué Gendry iba vestido así?, todos los demás hombres vestían de negro, entonces, ¿por qué Gendry no?, Arya tuvo que sentarse junto a él y cada roce, cada mirada, incuso el calor que manaba del cuerpo del muchacho que le llegaba sin siquiera tocarle, todo la hacía sentir…sólo sentir y era insoportable, el corazón le latía rápido y el calor de su cuerpo subía, en esas condiciones no se podía disfrutar de un banquete, se levantó de su asiento y murmuró una disculpa.

Salió al enorme patio, el viento del norte siempre helado le acarició las mejillas, casi le dolió respirarlo sin embargo lo disfrutó, sin saberlo se dirigió a la forja, no había nadie ahí pero supo a quién había ido a buscar, acarició el martillo con la punta de los dedos, estaba tibio.

- Arya-

- Gendry-

El muchacho se acercó con cuidado, temiendo algún golpe que no llegó.

- Me dejaste- reclamó Arya – sabías que estaba sola y te uniste a la Hermandad-

- Nunca quise que te fueras- respondió Gendry – pero tú volverías con tu hermano, con tu familia, debías volver a casa y…-

- ¡Sabías que ya no tenía casa!-

- ¡Yo no era suficiente para ti!- replicó Gendry- sólo un bastardo, un herrero, no, ni siquiera eso, un aprendiz de herrero, pobre y sin educación, sin nada que ofrecerte, sin manera de protegerte…-

Hubo silencio, y de repente Genry se acercó a Arya, la abrazó y la besó, apretándola entre sus brazos, mordiéndole los labios con torpeza pero con ansia, Arya seguía siendo ligera así que no tuvo problemas para levantarla y colocarla sobre el yunque de forja, Arya sintió la tibieza del metal, Gendry se acomodó entre sus muslos, él ardía más, él y su boca, sus manos y su cuerpo, Arya ardía también, en todos lados, y esa parte oculta entre sus piernas despertó, latiendo, latiendo cada vez más fuerte cuando la lengua de Gendry encontró un camino para entrar en su boca.

Fue demasiado, su sexo despierto, el calor de la forja, el calor de su pecho y Gendry deslizando las manos por debajo de su vestido, lo apartó de ella, recuperando el aliento.

- Espera- pidió Arya en un jadeo – no podemos…-

- Ahora soy alguien- decía Gendry, besándole los labios y las mejillas – tendré un apellido, uno de verdad, tendré un castillo y tendré tierras, serás mi señora…-

- Sí- contestó Arya, apretando sus labios contra los del muchacho – no me vas a volver a dejar, ¿verdad?-

- Nunca-

Se sonrieron como bobos, de alguna manera, muy en el fondo, siempre supieron que terminarían así.

- Ahora hay que volver- dijo Gendry, ayudando a Arya a bajar del yunque.

La muchacha se sonrojó al notar la humedad entre sus piernas, ¿lo habría notado él?, esperó que no.

- Tú primero- continuó Gendry – al poco rato entraré yo-

Arya asintió y se fue, no sin antes depositar un último beso en los labios del muchacho, el comedor seguía animado, con risas, conversaciones y algún grito de sorpresa, había música ahora, se acercó a la mesa principal y ocupó de nuevo su asiento, sintiendo la mirada de Jon sobre ella.

- Necesitaba algo de aire fresco- dijo Arya, sonriendo – y vaya que el aire es fresco aquí, me sentí un poco encerrada-

Jon asintió pero no dijo nada, minutos después regresó Gendry.

Arya tembló un poco al verlo, estaba guapísimo en verdad, sus ojos brillaban más que antes, venía acompañado de un muchacho de algunos 16, delgado y alto, de cabellos castaños y rostro sencillo pero afable.

- Devan- le saludó Jon - ¿te sientes mejor ya?-

- Mi señor, disculpe que no haya bajado a recibirlo- se excusó Devan, haciendo una reverencia – cogí frío al venir y me resfrié, temo que me he desacostumbrado al Muro-

- Tu señor padre me enteró de tu enfermedad, me alegra verte tan repuesto-

- Tenía que bajar a verle, mi rey, y a la hermosa reina- continuó Devan – y también tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la señora Arya-

- Sólo dime Arya- respondió la muchacha – Es un honor…-

- Devan Seaworth- respondió el muchacho, sus ojos castaños eran muy bonitos y risueños – el honor es todo mío- Devan esta vez se dirigió a Shireen – no me habría recuperado tan rápido sin tus atenciones, amiga mía-

- Te recuperaste rápido porque eres fuerte- respondió la muchacha, sonriendo – lo único que necesitabas era algo de sopa y vino caliente-

- Que preparaste tú- insistió Devan – y me gustaría que me concedieras esta pieza, ¿me harías el honor?-

Shireen respondió tomando la mano que le ofrecían, los dos muchachos se alejaron hasta el centro del salón y comenzaron a bailar.

- Tu hijo quiere que le tumbe los dientes- gruñó Staniss, con la mandíbula apretada – como se atreva a tocar a mi niñita…-

- Se los tumbo yo primero- declaró Davos, sonriendo – no le tocará ni un pelo, no hasta que se casen-

- ¿Cómo que hasta que se casen?- preguntó Arya, con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿Shireen y su hijo, Ser Davos?-

- Mi hija ha pasado demasiado tiempo en el Muro- intervino Lord Stannis – desde que su madre murió no ha querido salir de este lugar, casándose con Devan se convertirá en la señora de Rainwood, un poco de primavera le hará bien, además el chico la quiere-

- Sería muy cruel separar a dos que se quieren- dijo Gendry, observando a su prima bailar – pero voy a extrañar a Shireen-

- Podrás visitarla- le animó Davos – estaremos encantados de recibirte-

- ¿Me deja también, Ser Davos?- preguntó Jon.

- Eso me temo, he estado demasiado tiempo lejos de mis chicos, una vez se casen estos dos tórtolos regresaré a casa con mi mujer y mis hijos-

- Entonces les deseo lo mejor- continuó Jon – a usted, a los muchachos y a Lord Stannis-

- Yo me quedo- dijo el Baratheon – este es mi lugar, si alguna vez me voy será con mi sobrino Gendry-

- Bien, al menos haremos un viaje juntos hasta King's Landing- comentó Jon.

Arya recordó las palabras de Sansa, aunque no esperaba que tuvieran que partir tan pronto.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó Arya.

- En dos días- le dijo su hermano – descansa y trata de relajarte, será un viaje largo, haremos algunos rodeos para visitar a unos cuantos amigos, conocerás gente increíble-

- No creo que llegue a conocer a alguien más divertido que Edd el Penas- dijo Arya, el hermano negro se había acercado a la mesa hablar con Jon.

- Oh, mi señora, con mi suerte seguro que en el camino encontramos un montón de bardos, malabaristas y titiriteros, nunca soy el mejor en nada- se quejó Edd.

Esa noche Arya bailó con varios de los hermanos, con Jon, con ser Davos y su hijo, incluso una pieza con Lord Stannis, pero lo que más disfrutó fue bailar con Gendry, no era el mejor bailarín pero sentir sus manos en su talle era reconfortante.

Se fue a dormir agotadísima, el viaje le estaba pasando factura, no se desvistió para dormir, cayendo en la cama cansada y durmiéndose al instante.


	3. Leones, crakens y dragones

Cuando despertó las doncellas ya le habían preparado el baño y le dejaron el desayuno cerca, se metió en la bañera caliente, disfrutando de los aromas, cuando terminó se decantó por un vestido rosa pálido con brocados de oro, no le gustaba mucho el color pero comprobó que le quedaba bien; desayunó sin prisas y salió al patio, encontrándose con varios de los hermanos entrenando, Gendry también estaba ahí junto a Devan, las lecciones eran impartidas por Lord Stannis y ser Davos, los observó cerca de una hora hasta que, comenzando a hastiarse, preguntó si podía participar.

- ¿Está segura, mi señora?- preguntó Davos, todo amabilidad y sencillez, le empezaba a caer bien ese hombre – se le ensuciará el vestido-

- Segura- respondió Arya, tomando la espada que le tendió Stannis – el rosa no es mi color favorito-

Ella siempre fue menuda y los golpes de los hombres eran brutales, eran más fuertes que ella pero más lentos, Arya era una danzarina del agua, veloz, ágil y escurridiza como el agua misma, peleó de igual a igual con varios de los hermanos, desarmó a la mayoría, Devan fue uno de los más talentosos, con él quedó en empate.

- Hermanita- la voz de Jon sonaba contenta – lo has hecho genial-

- Gracias- contestó Arya, secándose el sudor de la frente.

- Ojalá tuviéramos más reclutas con tu habilidad- dijo Jon, sonriendo.

El siguiente día prefirió pasarlo en compañía de las damas, Cora sabía un montón de cuentos de guerreros dothraki que le parecieron geniales, Gilly también sabía cuentos divertidos sobre el pueblo libre, Shireen cantaba muy bien y sabía canciones muy bonitas, pasaron la tarde en los aposentos de la reina, con el hogar crepitando y con vino caliente y especiado, Cora no se separaba de sus hijos, Ned ya caminaba y hablaba un poco, Kara, como todo bebé de su edad, dormía y comía más que cualquier cosa.

Despedirse del Muro fue extraño, Arya encontraba el lugar bastante agradable a pesar de todo, los hermanos negros eran buenos hombres, para Cora y Jon fue aún más duro, debían dejar a sus pequeños ahí, aunque bajo el cuidado de Gilly no correrían ningún peligro.

Ser Davos y Lord Stannis viajarían también al sur, incluyendo a Shireen, Devan, Gendry y claro, hombres que velaran por la seguridad del rey y la reina; el viaje al sur le pareció aún más entretenido que antes, no sólo por las constantes quejas de Edd el Penas, Devan y Gendry se la pasaban haciendo el tonto, bromeando y peleando como chiquillos, pero lo que Arya más amaba eran las noches, perfumadas de pino y con los olores que desprendían las hogueras y las comidas, noches frescas de viento suave, noches de estrellas, Gendry y ella encontraban una manera de escabullirse un momento para hablar, Arya le contó todo, incluso algunos detalles que omitió en el relato que le contó a su familia, le contó todos los miedos que tuvo, todos los dolores, le contó cómo lo extrañó; Gendry hizo lo mismo, le habló de la posada de los huérfanos, le platicó cómo le habían enterado de sus orígenes, de las batallas donde participó, le dijo que había pensado en ella muy a menudo.

- Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras bien- le dijo Gendry – sana y salva, pero…-

- Ya no hay que pensar en eso, aquí estoy, volví y no me marcharé-

Se besaban, un beso casto que no dejara evidencias, el arranque que habían tenido en el Muro no se había vuelto a repetir, no porque el deseo de ambos menguara, sabían que debían ser discretos, no planeaban revelar nada hasta estar en King's landing.

- Le pediré a la reina el apellido Baratheon- le contaba Gendry – luché por ella, no se negará, me haré con un castillo y tierras, aún hay lugares que necesitan una mano firme para poner orden y yo sé trabajar-

Arya sabía que eran ilusiones, probablemente la reina le diera el apellido a Gendry, pero sobre el castillo…a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo eso, se había curado de los lujos, podía vivir sin ellos, podían vivir en una choza con piso de tierra y ella sería feliz, sólo quería estar con Gendry.

Se detuvieron de nuevo en Winterfell aunque sólo por una noche, sus hermanos se habían ido, sólo quedando su madre, Arya se sintió contenta de ver otra vez a Lady Catelyn, pasaron la noche a resguardo en las murallas del castillo y partieron al día siguiente, era un viaje largo.

Arya no pudo evitar recordar ese viaje que realizara de pequeña con su hermana y su padre, jamás habría imaginado que cabalgaban a la muerte de Lord Eddard, el recuerdo de Ned siempre le dolía pero tener a Jon y a Gendry a su lado la hacían sentir más segura.

Como en aquel viaje, se hospedaron en la Posada de la encrucijada, sin embargo no tomaron camino a King's landing, Arya se sorprendió al ver Aguasdulces, sabía que había sido el hogar de su madre pero jamás lo había visitado, Robb también había estado ahí.

Los recibió su tío Edmure junto a su esposa y un hijo de algunos seis años, a Arya le pareció que su tío era bastante corto de entendederas, por no llamarle estúpido, aunque no era mal tipo, no se entretuvieron mucho ahí, a los dos días emprendieron marcha de nuevo, en el camino vieron castillos y ruinas de castillos que Arya no había visto jamás, el paisaje era hermoso y verde, fácil de disfrutar.

Arya calculaba que debían llevar al menos dos meses viajando, no le importaba mientras estuviera con Jon y Gendry, tampoco es que tuviera prisa por llegar a King's Landing, no conservaba buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, comenzaba a preguntarse hacia donde se dirigían cuando vio el castillo, de inmediato pudo reconocerlo por los estandartes.

- Casterly Rock- murmuró Arya.

- Créelo o no, tenemos amigos aquí- dijo Jon – hay que apresurarnos, pronto caerá la noche-

Llegaron a las puertas del castillo antes de que anocheciera por completo, Arya no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva con tanto dorado y rojo, se sentía realmente incómoda en esos muros, Ser Jaime Lannister bajó a recibirlos, los rumores eran verdad, usaba una mano de oro.

- Sus altezas- saludó el Lannister, haciendo una reverencia – sean bienvenidos-

- Gracias, ser- respondió Cora - ¿Lady Brienne?-

- Se encargaba de terminar de preparar las habitaciones- continuó Jaime – hay agua caliente si desean tomar un baño, el banquete está listo para cuando quieran bajar-

- Lo agradecemos- habló Jon.

El agua en verdad estaba caliente pero fue reconfortante tomar un baño, Arya se lavó tan bien como pudo, disfrutando del calor, sólo salió de la bañera porque el agua estaba enfriándose, se secó con toallas suaves y perfumadas, se desenredó el largo cabello y comenzó a vestirse, estaba en eso cuando tocaron a la puerta, Arya suspiró aliviada, debían ser las doncellas, las necesitaría para ponerse el maldito corset.

- Adelante- respondió, sin girarse – necesito que me ayuden con…-

Sus palabras murieron al sentir los fuertes brazos que la rodearon por la espalda, una barba le picó la oreja y la mejilla.

- Mi señora, deberías preguntar quién va antes de dejar que pasen a tu habitación- la voz de Gendry le hizo estremecer - ¿te imaginas que no hubiera sido yo?-

- ¿Y quién más podría ser?- bromeó Arya, acariciando los brazos que la envolvían – esperaba a las doncellas, no a ti-

- ¿Quieres que llame a las doncellas?-

- ¿Planeas ayudarme a ponerme el corset?-

Gendry la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente, tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, la besó en los labios.

- Creo que no te sería de mucha ayuda con eso- admitió el muchacho – te noté muy tensa hace rato, quería saber cómo estabas-

- Bien- respondió Arya, recordando que sólo la cubría la ropa interior y un fondo de seda casi transparente, se sonrojó – es que…no confío en los Lannister-

- Yo tampoco- respondió Gendry – pero confío en Brienne de Tarth, te agradará, es una buena persona, además valiente y buena con la espada-

- Está bien- cedió Arya - ¿podrías hacer que me manden una doncella?, quiero terminar de vestirme-

- Claro- cedió Gendry, besándola de nuevo, esta vez más profundo que antes, Arya sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre – te veré abajo, no tardes-

Una muchachita pelirroja y pecosa subió a ayudarla después de que Gendry se fue, la ayudó a ponerse un vestido púrpura con detalles dorados, le cepilló el cabello y se lo recogió en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro derecho.

Bajó a cenar después de despedir a la muchacha, había música y el olor de la comida provocó que su estómago rugiera, su hermano Jon estaba sentado en la mesa principal con Cora, Lord Stannis, Lord Davos, Devan, Shireen, Gendry, Ser Jaime y una mujer tan alta que casi hace que Arya suelte un grito, no era bonita, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla, el cabello largo color paja, pero sus ojos eran tan azules como dos zafiros, miraron a Arya con una chispa especial, "son ojos impresionantes", pensó Arya.

- Lady Arya- saludó la mujer, sonriéndole, tenía los dientes grandes – me alegro de conocerla al fin-

- Lady Brienne, supongo- respondió Arya – por lo que me han contado, usted, su señor esposo y el difunto Clegane salvaron a mi hermana del Nido de águilas-

- Le cuentan bien- siguió Brienne de Tarth.

- Me alegro de conocerla también, mi señora- correspondió Arya.

- ¡Es mío!- una voz infantil hizo girar a Arya, dos niños gemelos, de cabellos dorados, peleaban por un arco de madera.

- Renly, Robb- les llamó Brienne, con tono autoritario - ¿y ahora qué pasa?, tenemos invitados-

- Fue él- bufó un niño, el que vestía de café y verde – Renly siempre toma mis cosas, madre-

- No es cierto- bufó el pequeño Renly, él vestía de café y rojo – el arco es mío-

Los dos muchachitos eran idénticos, se parecían muchísimo a su padre con sus cabellos dorados, tenían algunas pecas en la nariz y en las mejillas, además de los hermosos ojos azules de su madre, debían tener al menos seis años.

- Robb, mi arco tiene grabadas mis iniciales- insistió Renly – te digo que es mío-

- Tenemos las mismas iniciales, zoquete-

- ¡Robb!- le reprendió Jaime – no hables así a tu hermano, discúlpate con él-

- Lo siento, Renly- masculló Robb, rojo como un tomate – la culpa no es tuya, es de nuestros padres por ponernos nombres con R-

- Robb…- comenzó Jaime.

- Perdón- dijo el muchachito – ya, puedes jugar con el arco si quieres, le pediré a Jack que me haga otro, esta vez le grabaré mi nombre, así no nos confundimos-

-El arco es mío…-

- No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más del asunto- bufó Brienne, quitándoles el arco a los dos – mañana le encargarán a Jack dos arcos nuevos, este se lo regalaremos a Benny, ¿alguna objeción?-

- Ninguna- concluyeron los chicos al unísono.

- Bien, eso pensé- dijo Brienne – no han saludado a los invitados aún-

- Disculpa, madre- habló Renly – Sus altezas- hizo una reverencia – lamento que nos hayan visto pelear por un tonto arco de madera, tal vez si alguien aquí presente, cuyo nombre prefiero no pronunciar, no fueran tan necio no habríamos dado tal espectáculo-

- Mis señores- dijo Robb, entre dientes – concuerdo con mi hermano, si alguien muy tonto que se encuentra por aquí, fuera menos engreído tal vez nos evitaríamos tantos problemas-

- ¡No soy engreído!- replicó Renly.

- Claro que lo eres, yendo de aquí para allá, con tu linda melenita rubia al viento, ¡oye mi rugido!, pareces más un gato que se pavonea, no tienes pinta de león-

- Tú también eres rubio, zoquete, si sacaras las narices de tus cochinos libros y te vieras de vez en cuando en el espejo lo sabrías, pero no, siempre pendiente de esos pergaminos, te atrofias el cerebro-

- ¡Ya basta!- gruñó Jaime – los dos, es suficiente, vayan a sus habitaciones-

- Pero, padre- se quejó Renly – el banquete apenas empieza-

- Y ustedes ya están peleando- refunfuñó Jaime – no parecen hermanos-

- ¿Cómo no?, somos iguales- respondió Robb – lo sentimos, nos comportaremos, ¿verdad?-

- Sí, sí, seremos buenos- le apoyó Renly – nos queremos mucho, ¿verdad, Robb?, peleamos porque nos queremos, sí-

- Claro, nos adoramos, uy que sí-

- Ya basta- dijo Brienne, riéndose – siéntense a cenar de una vez-

- Lo siento- comenzó Jaime, haciendo espacio para que sus hijos se sentaran entre él y su esposa – mis pequeños leones aún no se saben comportar como caballeros-

- Serán buenos hombres- dijo Jon – sólo imagino lo que hará mi Ned, es muy inquieto para su edad-

- Este par también, desde la cuna- habló Jaime, revolviendo el cabello de Renly, el muchacho bufó y se peinó enseguida – ¿te despeiné tu melenita de león?- bromeó Jaime, besando la mejilla de su hijo.

- Papá- se quejó el chico – no frente a sus altezas-

- Mi padre dice que fue usted un contrabandista, Ser Davos- habló Robb – me interesaría mucho escuchar sus historias-

- El pequeño maestre escribe todo lo que oye- se burló Renly.

- No seré maestre, seré caballero- respondió Robb.

- ¿Quieres ser como tu padre?- le dijo Jaime, apretándole la mejilla.

- No te ofendas, papá, pero me gustaría ser como mi madre- contestó Robb, provocando la risa de todos.

- Brienne es mejor ejemplo que yo- aceptó Jaime – más fuerte y más valiente, mejor que sean como ella-

- También tú eres fuerte- le dijo Renly – Jaime Mano de oro, Jaime el Justo-

Arya sonrió, los epítetos de Jaime Lannister habían cambiado con el tiempo, ver esa familia tan unida le puso un poco triste, tenía a Jon pero echaba de menos a sus demás hermanos.

- No sabía que su hijo se llamara Renly- comentó Stannis, con gesto sombrío – le queda bien-

- Me lo pusieron por su hermano, Ser- respondió el niño, sonriendo amablemente – mamá habla de él a veces…-

- Renly…- comenzó Brienne.

- Lo siento, mi señora madre, quise decir- el niño rodó los ojos – también habla de Bastión de Tormentas-

- Es un lugar muy hermoso- dijo Stannis – algún día deberías ir a verlo-

- Es nuestro plan, señor- continuó Renly, mirando a su hermano – conocer los Siete reinos, estamos especialmente interesados en el Norte, sobre todo en el Muro-

- Yo escribiré muchas historias- dijo Robb, emocionado – papá dice que necesitamos crecer más, en unos cuantos años no podrán detenernos, ¿verdad, Renly?, tal vez hasta conozcamos las ciudades libres como el tío Tyrion-

Los gemelos resultaron ser muy platicadores, sobre todo Robb que no dejó de hacerle preguntas a Davos y a Jon, Renly se dedicó a entrevistar a Stannis sobre las batallas, cuando fue la hora de bailar se levantaron casi de un salto, bailaron con algunas niñas de baja cuna, hijas del servicio del castillo, Renly, que era el que bailaba mejor, se animó a invitar a Cora a bailar, Robb regresó a su asiento, un poco sudado y con una sonrisa.

- Mi hermano se llamaba Robb- dijo Arya.

- Lo sé- respondió el niño – lo leí, el maestre Carwin me enseña muchas cosas, algún día quiero escribir la historia, aunque probablemente no pueda participar de ella-

- ¿Y eso?- le preguntó Jon, con una sonrisa.

- La gente piensa que la historia que en verdad vale es la que habla de guerras, yo soy muy mal guerrero- aceptó el muchacho – uso bien el arco y la espada, pero no me gustaría jamás matar a nadie, no le hago mucho honor al nombre, sé que el joven lobo ganó todas las batallas, incluso le ganó a mi padre y lo hizo prisionero, así lo conoció mi madre-

- Si dices que no peleas bien, ¿por qué quieres ser caballero?- le preguntó Gendry.

- Los caballeros son para ayudar, para proteger, eso es lo que quiero, me gusta la paz, nací en la más bella primavera, papá y mamá lo dicen todo el tiempo, el maestre Carwin también, no he sentido hambre, ni miedo ni dolor, las personas de los pueblos sí, por esas personas es que quiero ser caballero, ellos también son historia, aunque los nobles hayan decidido olvidarlos-

- Serás un excelente caballero- dijo Jon.

- Sí, y Renly será el héroe- dijo el niño, sonriente – será como nuestro padre, le van a escribir canciones, yo las cantaré-

Jaime besó a su hijo en la sien.

- ¿Por qué los dioses me habrán bendecido con un hijo tan listo y hermoso?- dijo el caballero.

- Por la mano que te quitaron- le dijo Robb, riéndose.

- ¿Por qué los dioses me habrán dado un hijo tan bocón?- dijo Jaime, sonriendo.

- Para que tu hermano el bocón no se sintiera solo- respondió Robb.

- Anda, a dormir- dijo Jaime, apretándole la nariz a su hijo – ve por Renly, subiré a verlos en una hora y espero que estén dormidos-

El niño besó a su padre en la mejilla y dio las buenas noches, se alejó para buscar a su hermano.

- Es encantador- dijo Arya – se parecen mucho a usted, Ser-

- ¿Lo cree, mi Lady?- hablo Jaime – dioses, no, se parecen a su madre-

Era un hogar lleno de amor, Arya se estremeció al pensarlo, era un hogar como el que ella tuvo en su infancia en Winterfell, deseó que, como el pequeño Robb decía, hubiera paz, que nada rompiera esa familia, ella había formado parte del pueblo olvidado por los nobles una vez y era verdad, el pueblo sangraba más en la guerra, sufría y moría de hambre.

Se quedaron en Casterly rock dos semanas, Arya jamás pensó que disfrutaría tanto de la compañía de los Lannister, le gustaba mucho probar su espada contra la de los gemelos, pero en especial fue emocionante el combate con Brienne de Tarth, era fuerte y muy hábil, quedaron en un empate que a Arya le pareció injusto, Brienne debió tener la victoria.

Lannisport era una ciudad muy grande, el mercado ofrecía de todo, Arya no pudo evitar recordar sus días como gata, vendiendo la pesca en su carrito, aunque no fue la única que se puso un tanto nostálgica, Gendry visitó varias herrerías, incluso compró algunas chucherías como caballeros de latón que regaló a Robb y Renly, y una flor de aluminio esmaltada en rojo y verde, la cual obsequió a Arya.

Partieron en compañía de la familia Lannister, Arya se sorprendió comenzando a tomarles cariño a los hijos de Ser Jaime, eran niños encantadores y bastante traviesos, Brienne era una mujer agradable, Arya podía darse cuenta de lo valiente que era, y Jaime era…bueno, era tan diferente, perder esa mano le había enseñado unas cuantas cosas.

Fue un mes de viaje, pero un mes agradable, casi se sintió triste al ver las murallas de King's Landing, entrar en la ciudad no le evocó recuerdos agradables, además estaba la maldita peste, Arya trató de no pensar en nada pero al pasar frente al gran sept no pudo más que recordar a su padre, sintió un nudo en el estómago y trató de apresurar el paso.

La Fortaleza roja seguía siendo imponente, al entrar en el castillo los mozos se acercaron a tomar sus caballos.

- Iré a hablar con Daenerys- anunció Jon – estoy seguro que habrá comida dispuesta en el salón principal, me uniré a ustedes tan pronto como pueda-

Arya buscó a Gendry con la mirada, el muchacho le sonrió, acercándose a ella, el grupo entero fue al salón principal, Arya supuso que ahí debió haberse llevado a cabo la boda de Joffrey, "aquí lo envenenaron" pensó la Stark, eso, de alguna manera, la hizo sentirse tranquila.

Ahí estaban sus hermanos, Arya se acercó enseguida a Bran, abrazándolo y besándole las mejillas, lo mismo hizo con Rickon y Sansa, quien iba con su adorado esposo, saludó a los hermanos Reed con calidez, Meera estaba ataviada con un vestido celeste, el cabello rizado en una trenza sencilla, se le veía muy guapa, como debía ser la futura esposa de Brandon Stark.

- Estás encantadora- la elogió Arya.

- Gracias, mi lady- respondió la muchacha, sonriendo.

- Dime Arya, pronto seremos hermanas-

La joven Reed sonrió aún más ampliamente, dirigió una mirada a su hermano, el muchacho iba vestido con ropas cafés y verdes, parecía que nunca podrían quitarle ese atuendo.

- Mis señores, mis señoras- saludó Gendry, Arya por un momento había olvidado que estaba junto a ella – me alegro de verles de nuevo y con bien-

- También me agrada verte- correspondió Bran - ¿qué tal el viaje?-

- Muy entretenido en verdad- dijo Gendry, sonriendo – no nos aburrimos para nada-

- Me alegro- habló Sansa – escuché que desviaron hacia Casterly rock, según sé, en Lannisport…-

Sansa se quedó con la boca abierta, soltó un grito y recibió un gran abrazo de otra mujer, cuando se separaron Arya pudo ver las lágrimas asomando de los ojos de su hermana.

- Estás bellísima- le dijo Sansa a la mujer – y embarazada otra vez, ¿qué pasa?, siempre te veo con una pancita-

- Y tú te tardas en encargar- contestó la mujer, Arya casi reconoció esa voz – Me alegro muchísimo de verte, Sansa-

No, no podía ser…

- ¿Jeyne?- preguntó Arya - ¿Jeyne Poole?-

Jeyne la miró con sus grandes ojos marrones.

- ¡Arya!- exclamó, abrazándola con efusividad – No me lo creía, ¡estás de vuelta!, mírate nada más, eres preciosa-

Arya de pronto se sintió transportada, de nuevo su infancia, pero entonces Jeyne no la hubiera llamado preciosa, le hubiera dicho caracaballo, Arya contempló a la vieja amiga de su hermana, estaba hecha una mujer, con el cabello largo y castaño, los ojos del mismo color, le faltaba la punta de la nariz, "la guerra nos golpeó a todos, igual que el invierno", pensó Arya.

- Estás embarazada- dijo Arya, notando el abultamiento en el vientre de Jeyne.

- Seis meses- dijo Jeyne, acariciando su vientre – mi cuarto hijo-

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó Sansa, también tocando el prominente estómago de Jeyne – ya verás, pronto tendré mis propios hijos-

Willas sonrió – espero que todos tengan tu pelo, mi señora-

- Llegamos hace unas horas, mi señor necesitaba descansar- dijo Jeyne – está en el bosque de los dioses con mis hijos-

- ¿Qué hace ahí cuando aquí estamos reuniéndonos?- bufó Sansa – vamos por él, Arya, ¿vienes?-

- Oh, ah, sí- balbució la muchacha – Gendry…-

- Detrás de ti, mi señora-

Sansa sabía el camino mejor que nadie, Arya se sentía más tranquila con Gendry siguiéndola, el bosque de la fortaleza era un lugar bonito aunque Arya prefería mil veces el árbol y el estanque de Winterfell, en una banca blanca, justo frente al árbol corazón, estaba sentado un hombre, su cabello oscilaba entre el castaño y el blanco, tenía un rostro curtido por el dolor pero se veía hermoso con una tenue sonrisa, había una niña de unos siete años sentada a su lado, con un pergamino apoyado en una tabla sobre el regazo, dando pinceladas tenues.

- Estos son los dioses de los norteños, ¿verdad, padre?- preguntó la muchachita, sin levantar la vista de su lienzo – son muy hermosos, me agradan, pero el tío Aeon dice que el dios que debemos obedecer es el dios ahogado-

- Aquí adoran a los siete- le contestó el hombre – yo pienso que son muchas caras de un mismo dios-

- ¿Hay que creer en todos?-

- Cree en lo que tú quieras, Arya, pero cree en algo-

Arya estuvo a punto de responder cuando la niña se le adelantó.

- Ya terminé, ¿qué tal quedó mi dibujo?-

"La pequeña se llama Arya, como yo" pensó la Stark.

- Theon- dijo Arya, haciendo que aquel hombre levantara la vista – Theon Greyjoy-

- Arya Stark- respondió Theon, con una sonrisa de dientes rotos – te convertiste en toda una dama, lo que no querías-

- ¿Arya?- preguntó la pequeña niña - ¿ella es Arya, papá?, ¿cómo yo?-

- Sí, Arya de la casa Stark- le aclaró Theon, acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja – crecí ahí, te conté-

- Sí, con los lobos- asintió la pequeña – no me dijiste si te gustó mi dibujo-

La niña mostró su lienzo, un árbol corazón con una sonrisa enorme se secaba en el papel.

- Bellísimo, le pusiste una cara preciosa- le respondió su padre – ve a buscar a tus hermanos-

La pequeña asintió, besó a su padre en la mejilla y se alejó corriendo.

- Le pusiste mi nombre- observó Arya – a tu hijita-

- Mi hija mayor- le respondió Theon – tiene siete, Bran tiene cinco, Rickon apenas tres-

- Theon, todo lo que pasó…-

- Arya, yo me…me equivoqué, pero lo pagué todo, recuerdo a Robb, aunque tal vez no tengo derecho, fue mi hermano y lo amaba, lo amo aún, también quise a Lord Eddard, a todos ustedes de alguna manera los amé…-

- No hay que recordar cosas tristes- habló Sansa, ofreciéndole su brazo a Theon – vamos al salón, se servirá la cena y yo muero de hambre, Jeyne te estará esperando-

El paso de Theon era lento, utilizaba un bastón para apoyarse, Arya había escuchado rumores sobre lo que el bastardo de Bolton le había hecho, tal vez Theon ya había pagado su traición y con creces.

En la cena se sirvieron platos deliciosos, después hubo música y baile, Arya seguía sin acostumbrarse del todo, tanto tiempo alejada, con prolongados silencios, tanto tiempo sola y tratando de olvidar quien era, la música la mareó, se acercó a sus hermanos para disculparse y expresó su deseo de ir a dormir, Gendry se ofreció a acompañarla a sus habitaciones.

Su cuarto resultó ser amplio y agradable, las velas ya estaban encendidas cuando llegó, despidió a las doncellas y comenzó a quitarse el vestido.

- Deberías esperar a que me fuera- dijo Gendry, haciendo a Arya dar un respingo.

- Un caballero saldría de la habitación de una dama en tales circunstancias- respondió la muchacha, tirando el vestido lejos.

Gendry se acercó, con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro, Arya le devolvió la sonrisa, se desprendió de toda la ropa, desnuda como en su día del nombre, sólo el largo cabello la cubría, Gendry la observó atentamente, posó las manos sobre sus hombros, acariciándolos con delicadeza, esas manos curtidas se sentían muy bien.

- Te quiero- dijo Gendry, besando las mejillas rojas de Arya – eres hermosa, gracias por dejarme mirarte así-

- ¿Por qué no igualamos condiciones?- instó Arya, aún roja como tomate, sus manos fueron hasta el jubón de Gendry, tratando de quitárselo.

- No- dijo el muchacho con amabilidad, retirando las manos de Arya – aún no, quiero hacer las cosas bien, cuando tenga el apellido podremos casarnos, seremos marido y mujer, sólo entonces…-

- A mi no me importa- insistió Arya – podemos…-

- Sí, podemos, pero no lo vamos a hacer-

Arya sintió aquello como una derrota, se metió a la cama refunfuñando, dando la espalda a Gendry, estaba a punto de pedirle que se marchara cuando sintió el peso del otro cuerpo junto al suyo, se giró para quedar cara a cara con Gendry.

- Puedo quedarme hasta que te duermas- ofreció Gendry, besándola en la boca.

- Gracias…- murmuró Arya - ¿por qué no bajó la reina al salón?, Jon tampoco estaba…-

- Ni el rey Aegon- continuó Gendry – no lo sé, pero no te preocupes, mañana los conocerás a todos-

* * *

**A partir de este capítulo se armará el desmadre/la rebambaramba/ san quintín/ cualquier otra expresión que usen en su país para decir que ya valió madres xD**

**Lamento si les parece demasiado pink y perfect, les prometo un poco de sangre en lo sucesivo, un beso y gracias por sus reviews**


	4. Valar Morghulis

Trataron de ponerle las mejores sedas de los colores más vivos, pero Arya no aceptaría nada de eso, en su lugar prefirió vestir un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco con hilo de plata, en sus baúles encontró una capa plateada con el lobo blanco de los Starks, se la puso, cerrándola con un broche en forma de huargo, estaba ahí para representar a su casa y no aceptaría vestir ninguna otra cosa.

Tomó un desayuno ligero y bajó al salón del trono, sus hermanos ya estaban ahí, Bran y Rickon luciendo los colores de la casa Stark, Sansa como toda una rosa de Highgarden y Jon… Jon vestía de negro y rojo, con el emblema de los Targaryen, sin embargo Arya pudo ver el broche plateado en forma de huargo que cerraba su capa.

Lord Stannis y Gendry entraron juntos al salón, Arya adoraba ver a Gendry vestir de azul, resaltaba sus ojos hermosamente, llevaba una capa verde con el venado de Baratheon en dorado, fijada a los hombros con dos broches en forma de venados.

Arya sintió que temblaba, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?, Gendry se colocó a su lado y le acarició discretamente el cabello.

- ¿Durmió bien mi señora?- le preguntó Gendry.

- Maravillosamente, mi señor- respondió Arya, juguetona – entre sueños, sentía unas toscas manos acariciándome la cara y la espalda-

- Sueños, mi señora- contestó Gendry, con una pícara sonrisa- sueños nada más-

En ese momento entró en la sala una muchacha morena y anunció:

- Inclinaos ante la Reina Daenerys Targaryen, la primera de su nombre, reina de Meereen, reina de los ándalos, los rhoynar y los primeros hombres, Señora de los Siete Reinos, Protectora del Reino, Rompedora de cadenas, Madre de dragones, la que no arde, y la sangre del dragón-

Fue la primera vez que Arya vio a Daenerys, una mujer hermosísima, de cabellos de plata y labios rosas, su piel pálida ayudaba a resaltar sus ojos violetas, portaba un vestido color rojo y, sobre su cabeza, una corona con tres cabezas de dragón.

La reina era escoltada por un soldado de cabeza afeitada, Arya supuso que se trataba de uno de sus inmaculados, la seguía también el valiente Ser Barristain, un tyroshi con la barba y los bigotes pintados de azul, Tyrion Lannister, o eso creyó Arya, aunque el gnomo había perdido casi toda la nariz, tres jinetes dothrakis y un hombre fornido y alto con un tatuaje en forma de cara de demonio en la mejilla, al ver a ese hombre Arya sintió algo extraño, ¿por qué le había recordado a su padre si no se parecían en lo más mínimo?; la reina ocupó el trono y por fin pudieron levantar la cabeza.

- Mi querido Jon me ha dicho que tienen peticiones qué hacerme- habló aquella reina plateada – estoy dispuesta a escuchar-

Jaime Lannister se adelantó, hincando la rodilla en el suelo.

- Discúlpeme, majestad, esperábamos poder tratar con el rey Aegon-

- El rey se ha retrasado- respondió Daenerys– habla, Ser Jaime Lannister, y trataré de atender tus ruegos-

- Tommen ha pasado ya suficiente tiempo en la Fortaleza roja- soltó Jaime, sin apartar sus ojos de la reina – necesita crecer en su hogar, en Casterly Rock, mi señora esposa y yo lo recibiremos y lo aceptaremos como uno más de nuestros hijos-

- Ese muchacho es un bastardo- respondió la reina, haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano – ya no lleva el apellido Baratheon, no entiendo por qué el interés de conservar el reflejo de tu deshonra, Ser, además representaría una afrenta para tu mujer-

- Para nada, mi señora- intervino Brienne de Tarth – yo estaría dispuesta a cuidar de ese chico como si fuera mío-

- Colocaré a Tommen Waters como escudero de un buen señor, ya sé, será escudero de mi Jorah-

- Khaleesi…- comenzó el hombre del tatuaje, obviamente Ser Jorah – lo que te pide Ser Jaime es bastante razonable, harías bien…-

- ¿No quieres al chico?- preguntó la reina – Si no lo quieres tú lo enviaré al Muro con Jon-

- No- dijo Jorah – será mi pupilo-

- Todo arreglado, Ser Jaime, debería hacerte feliz que tu bastardo quede tan bien colocado-

- Me hace feliz, mi reina- respondió el Lannister, haciendo una genuflexión – Pido permiso de visitar a Tommen más tarde-

- Concedido- dijo Daenerys - ¿qué más necesitan mis súbditos?, digan, yo oigo-

- Le ruego me escuche, su alteza- habló Gendry, acercándose al trono e hincándose ante la reina – luché para usted con valentía, movilicé a la Hermandad hacia el Muro, aliándome con su alteza Lord Jon Targaryen, dirigimos a mis hombres y al pueblo libre hacia Winterfell, librándola de las manos de los Bolton, unimos a nuestras fuerzas las de Lord Stannis, mi tío, y formé parte de sus primeros aliados, jurándole lealtad y buscando recuperar el reino para el rey Aegon-

- Todo eso lo sé- dijo Daenerys - ¿qué recompensa deseas por todos tus méritos?-

- Un apellido, mi apellido, Baratheon, lo pido para mí y para mis hermanos – dijo Gendry – y tierras, no le pido más de lo que creo me corresponde-

- ¿Y por qué deseas el apellido y el castillo, Gendry Waters?- preguntó la reina, con gesto pensativo.

- Porque amo y soy amado- dijo Gendry, Arya sintió que su corazón se volvía loco – y deseo dar a mi señora un nombre y un hogar para los hijos que nos sean enviados-

- ¿Puedo saber quién es la afortunada dama?-

- Yo, mi señora- se encontró diciendo Arya, colocándose junto a un sorprendido Gendry – Arya de la casa Stark-

- La pequeña loba perdida- dijo Daenerys, con una media sonrisa – conmovedor, el bastardo del usurpador y la lobita del Stark, del conspirador, ¿cómo se atreven?-

Los murmullos en la sala comenzaron, Arya miró a Gendry, con su ceño fruncido y la furia subiéndole por las mejillas, seguía siendo tan temperamental.

- Pido lo que creo correspondiente- siguió Gendry – un apellido para mis hermanos, para darle a mi señora e hijos, tierras para cultivar, no exijo Dragonstone, incluso un humilde castillo en ruinas sería suficiente porque yo estoy dispuesto a trabajar y…-

- Repito, conmovedor- siguió la reina, sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa no tenía nada de amable – debería echarlos de mi fortaleza, eso es lo que debería hacer, la perniciosa semilla del usurpador y la cachorra del perro traidor que fue Eddard Stark, muerto como un criminal, como un cobarde…-

- No- replicó Arya – mi padre no era ningún perro, era, en todo caso, un lobo, y uno valiente, más valiente de los que pisaban esta corte cuando él vivía, fue un hombre de honor hasta el final, y tal vez el rey Robert no fue el mejor de los reyes pero al menos no le prendió fuego a sus abanderados-

- Cuida tu lengua, loba, o haré que te la arranquen-

- No te tengo miedo- continuó Arya – si no mal recuerdo el mismo Jon es un bastardo y aún así le has otorgado el apellido Targaryen-

- Te referirás a él como el rey Jon- dijo Daenerys – y a mí como su alteza, es verdad, Jon tiene el apellido pero él es diferente, es hijo de Rhaegar, es de la sangre del dragón-

-Y Gendry es de la sangre de reyes, de hombres valientes en batalla, no tiene nada que envidiarle a mi hermano Jon-

- ¿Tú hermano?- bufó la reina – hermano del rey Aegon, contigo y tu casa nada tiene que ver-

- Es hijo de Lyanna Stark, hermana de mi padre, creció conmigo como un hermano y es y siempre será mi hermano, sin importar si su apellido es Snow, Stark o Targaryen, aunque ahora estoy muy decepcionada de él- Arya dedicó a Jon una mirada de resentimiento - ¿vas a dejar que esta mujer manche la memoria de nuestro padre?, ¿vas a quedarte sin hacer nada mientras humilla a la que llamabas hermana y al hombre que ha elegido para unir su vida con él?, ¿éste es el Jon en el que te has convertido?, Lord Eddard estaría muy triste, Jon-

- Esta mujer es tu reina- replicó Daenerys, con un chillido.

- ¡No, no lo eres!- intervino un hombre, acercándose con paso decidido – no eres nuestra reina, no eres mi reina-

- Gerris Drinkwater- dijo Daenerys, con desprecio – Ya te lo he explicado miles de veces, Quentyn murió por su culpa, no es cosa mía…-

- Yo apoyé al rey Aegon- siguió el tal Drinkwater – al noble rey Aegon, no a la puta de los dragones, a la muerte de mi príncipe del sol, ¿dónde está Aegon?-

- El rey se ha retrasado…-

- O lo has retrasado tú- dijo Gerris.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- siseó Daenerys – Aegon es mi sobrino, la sangre del dragón, yo jamás…-

- No puedes negarlo, Daenerys- insistió Drinkwater.

Las puertas del salón volvieron a abrirse, esta vez dando paso al rey Aegon, era un hombre realmente hermoso, de cabello plateado y largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran tan violetas que casi parecían azules, enmarcados por largas pestañas, portaba una armadura esmaltada en negro y rojo, escoltado por dos caballeros.

- Aegon- dijo Daenerys, levantándose del trono – sobrino, ya que estás aquí explícales…-

- ¿Qué mandaste a Drogon y a tus inmaculados contra mí?- dijo el rey, mirando severamente a su tía - ¿qué has estado haciendo locura tras locura en mi ausencia?, ¿Qué no quieres ceder el trono?, ¿eso deseas que explique?, lo siento, tía, pero no puedo porque ni yo mismo comprendo tus acciones-

- ¿Qué?, Aegon, yo no envié…-

- A los soldados procuré no se les hiciera daño alguno, los traigo para ti, encadenados como el día que los liberaste pero no planeo esclavizarlos ni causarles ningún mal, les pregunté qué deseaban y dijeron que querían volver con su reina, con su madre; en cuanto a Drogon…lo lamento mucho, tuve que enfrentarlo con Viserion-

- ¿Está muerto?, Aegon, ¿has asesinado a mi hijo?- preguntó la reina, con los ojos nublados de lágrimas - ¡Enfrentaste a mis hijos!, ¿cómo has podido?-

- Era enfrentarlos o dejar que Drogon calcinara a todos mis hombres, y no está muerto pero creo que sí agonizante, lo he traído hasta las puertas de King's Landing, trata de salvarlo si es que puedes o despídete de él-

- Si Drogon muere, tendré que tomar a uno de tus hijos- dijo la reina, limpiándose las lágrimas – eres el jinete de Viserion pero sigue siendo mío, soy su madre-

- Mi esposa y mis hijos están en un lugar seguro, lejos de tus garras, y te equivocas, trajiste a Viserion a este mundo pero ahora él es mío, así como Rhaegal pertenece a Jon-

- Jon jamás haría que mis hijos se enfrentaran a muerte, no eres digno…-

- Tienes razón, jamás haría que los hermanos pelearan- intervino Jon, con voz firme – completamente contrario a lo que tú has hecho, tía, ¿por qué inflamas el corazón de mi hermana Arya con tus burlas y desprecios?, ¿por qué irritas a mis hermanos con tus calumnias hacia mi padre, Eddard Stark?, Rhaegar Targaryen me engendró pero fue Lord Eddard quien me amó y me cuidó, es mi padre, siempre será mi padre y no puedo permitir que sea insultada su memoria, haciendo esto despiertas el dolor y el enojo entre los míos, que sepas bien que siempre seré un lobo, no levantaré mi espada en contra de los Stark, nunca-

- Eres la sangre del dragón- insistió Daenerys – mi sobrino, tú, Aegon y mis dragones son todo lo que tengo, lo más preciado, y debemos estar unidos-

- Mi príncipe es lo más preciado- intervino uno de los caballeros que acompañaba a Aegon- mi rey, a quien he amado y cuidado toda su vida, ¿cómo te atreves, reina de dragones, a decir que es lo más preciado, si has enviado a tu ejército y a tu hijo a tratar de asesinarlo?-

- Connington, si no fueras tan caro al corazón de mi amado Aegon ya estarías muerto- dijo Daenerys – lo que has dicho son sólo calumnias, lo mismo que las palabras del necio Drinkwater-

- Me llamas necio- dijo Gerris – sin embargo el mismo rey te ha acusado, y tan noble como es te ha traído ilesos a tus soldados, trajo a tu hijo para que lo acompañes en sus últimas horas, ¡Necia tú, reina de plata, necia y mentirosa!-

- No permitiré que insultes a mi reina- dijo el tyroshi de la barba azul, adelantándose hacia Gerris – ya han sido suficientes reclamos, olvidan que el trono es de Daenerys, que el reino es suyo, y tú, estúpido dorniense, jamás has superado la muerte del príncipe sapo, el muy idiota creyó que podría controlar a los dragones de mi adorada reina, murió por su estupidez-

- ¡No hables jamás de Quent!- gruñó Drinkwater, desenvainando su espada – mi pobre y tonto Quentyn, mi príncipe del sol que ofreció a esta reina sin corazón más de lo que merecía, ella prefirió meter a un asqueroso mercenario en su cama, un asesino tyroshi sin cultura, sin poder-

- Te mostraré que este asqueroso tyroshi, Daario Naharis, sí tiene poder- dijo el hombre, desenvainando sus espadas gemelas.

- ¡Daario!- gritó Daenerys, pero fue inútil.

Los movimientos de Daario eran rápidos y fuertes, sin embargo Gerris los detenía con habilidad, tal vez el mercenario tenía más experiencia en batallas pero el entrenamiento de Drinkwater era excelente, sabía más de formas y estrategias, además de la furia que se anidaba en él desde hacía tiempo y el deseo de vengar a Quentyn Martell.

El primero en herir fue Gerris, un tajo certero alcanzó el antebrazo derecho de Naharis, haciendo que soltara una espada, las fosas nasales del mercenario se hincharon como las de un toro, gritó de coraje y cargó contra el donriense con tal fuerza que lo hizo retroceder, la espada estuvo a punto de cortar el cuello de Drinkwater pero pudo retroceder a tiempo, dio una rápida vuelta y su espada de nuevo cortó a Daario, esta vez fue en la cadera, llegando hasta el hueso, el dolor fue tan intenso que Naharis se dobló un poco, la ocasión fue aprovechada por su rival, logrando despojarle de la espada restante y haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo, Gerris se adelantó, colocando su acero en el cuello de tyroshi.

- ¡Drink, ya basta!- gritó otro hombre, alto, calvo y con todos los atavíos de un dorniense – por favor, Drink, no vale la pena-

- Ser Gerris- intervino Barristain – escucha a Ser Archibald, esto es inútil, si asesinas a Naharis no podrás traer de vuelta a tu querido Quentyn, sólo te crearas problemas, la reina no tendrá piedad, Ser Gerris, no dejes desamparada a tu familia-

- Piensa en tu esposa Arianne- habló Ser Jorah, acercándose a los dos rivales, Archibald y Selmy lo imitaron – piensa en tu hijo Quentyn, en tu pequeño Oberyn-

- Drink, por favor, escúchalos- insistió Ser Archibald – Arianne te dará otro hijo, Quent no querría esto, él preferiría que cuidaras de su hermana, de sus pequeños sobrinos-

- Es verdad, Quentyn no lo mataría- dijo Gerris, apartando la espada del cuello de Daario – yo tampoco lo mataré, Arianne me necesita, mis hijos y ese pequeño que no nace aún- el caballero se enderezó, dando la espalda al mercenario y comenzando a alejarse – quién sabe, si es niño puede que le llame Archibald…-

- ¡No!- gritó Daenerys, de nuevo fue inútil.

Daario había recobrado su espada, se levantó de un salto y atravesó la espalda de Gerris Drinkwater, la espada brotó de su pecho como una flor siniestra, Gerris la miró, confundido, soltó una risa cuando la espada salió de su pecho, la sangre salió a borbotones de la herida y de su boca.

- ¡Drink!- gritó Arch, acercándose a Gerris, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos – Oh, Drink, Drink…-

- Si es niña, que se llame Adamar- dijo Gerris – dile a mis hijos que los amo y que me perdonen, y a mi esposa dile…dile…-

- Gerris, no hables, tranquilo- pedía Ser Archibald Yronwood, acariciando paternalmente los cabellos dorado rojizos del moribundo – tranquilo, les diré, no te preocupes-

- Dile que la adoré tanto como a su hermano- continuó Drinkwater, con la voz cada vez más débil – protégelos, Arch…Quentyn…-

Gerris Drinkwater tosió un par de veces, sonrió a su amigo Arch y su agonía terminó, Archibald lo colocó en el suelo con cuidado, la sonrisa aún se veía en los labios de Gerris, se arrodilló junto a él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Valar morghulis- dijo Arya, acercándose al cadáver para cerrarle los ojos – el don es tuyo, Gerris Drinkwater, el dios de los mil rostros te vio a la cara y fue piadoso- Arya acercó sus labios a la frente del muerto – ahora eres libre-

Ser Archibald ahogó un sollozo, se levantó y cargó contra Daario.

- Maldito seas, tyroshi- gritó Archibald, mientras Ser Barristain y Ser Jorah lo detenían - ¡Maldito mil veces, Daario Naharis!-

- ¡Daenerys!- vociferó el rey Aegon, llamando la atención de todos – conspiraste contra mí, tu legítimo rey, trataste de asesinarme, permitiste que Naharis derramara la sangre de Dorne en mi casa, la sangre de un invitado, de un aliado, usurpas mi trono…-

- ¡El trono es mío!- replicó la reina – es mío por derecho, merezco los privilegios de una reina-

- ¿Por derecho, dices?- continuó Aegon – si hablamos de derechos, ese trono es más mío y de Jon que tuyo, y gobernar, ser un verdadero rey, no es un derecho ni un privilegio es un deber, una carga que hay que llevar con humildad, si no puedes entender eso no mereces que se te llame reina, con todo el dolor de mi corazón me obligas a esto- miró a Jon Connington y a Rolly Campopato – mis caballeros, mis amigos, doy la orden de sitiar la Fortaleza roja, que todas mis fuerzas rodeen este castillo sin excepción-

- Sí, su alteza- respondió Campopato, haciendo una reverencia.

- Mi rey ordena y yo obedezco- contestó Connington.

Los dos caballeros salieron del salón, Aegon seguía mirando severamente a su tía.

- Las lanzas de Dorne estarán gustosas de servirle de nuevo, mi rey- dijo Archibald.

- Llévate el cuerpo de Ser Gerris, que lo preparen para ser enviado a Lanza del sol, escribe a su viuda, Ser, explícale cómo murió su esposo y dile que comprenderé su enojo y aceptaré las represalias sin miedo, y recuérdale que amo y respeto Dorne, sin importar lo que ha pasado-

- Así lo haré- respondió Archibald.

Fue de nuevo hasta donde estaba el difunto Gerris, Arya estaba hincada junto a él todavía, rezando una plegaria, Ser Archibald murmuró su agradecimiento a la Stark y levantó a su amigo, saliendo del salón.

- Un mes- siguió Aegon – un mes te doy, tía, un mes para que recapacites y te arrepientas de lo que has hecho, para que entres en razón y me entregues a ese mercenario que se esconde entre tus faldas, ríndete y no habrá sangre, persiste en tu locura y no te garantizo la integridad de tus inmaculados-

- Gerris lo atacó primero- respondió la reina, temblando como un animal asustado – él no…Aegon, sobrino mío, yo no envié a mis soldados contra ti, yo te amo…-

- Prefiero no tener tu amor, tía- suspiró Aegon – en tal caso, mejor hónrame con tu obediencia-

- Aegon…-

- Un mes, Daenerys Stormborn, si al cumplimiento del plazo no tengo la cabeza de Daario Naharis en una pica y tu rendición y total arrepentimiento habrá sangre, no quiero derramar tu sangre, te amo, no quiero hacerte daño pero si no te rindes no habrá opción-

- No, no- dijo la reina, llorando y sin dejar de temblar – nunca traté de matarte, Aegon, mi Aegon, ¿cómo puedes creerlo?-

- Drogon y los inmaculados- sentenció Aegon.

- Jon, dile que no es cierto- pidió Daenerys – sobrinito, dile a tu hermano que no fui yo-

- Quisiera poder creerte, tía Dany- suspiró Jon – pero lo que has hecho es algo gravísimo, sin duda el amor que Aegon te tiene le impide ordenar que te decapiten, es ese mismo cariño el que te cede este mes de reflexión, no puedo apoyarte en esto-

- No, no pueden abandonarme- sollozó la reina - ¡Largo de mi castillo!- chilló, lanzándole a Jon la jarra de vino que sostenía su criada – Lárgate, tú y todos estos falsos siervos, y en cuanto al bastardo del usurpador- siguió, mirando a Gendry con odio – más vale que corras lejos, tú y tus hermanos, porque no detendré mi mano esta vez, escóndanse donde nunca los encuentre porque si lo hago los pasaré por la espada, jamás tendrás el apellido que quieres, no te daré ni un puño de tierra y a tu noviecita le tocará lo mismo si se le ocurre casarse contigo, ¡largo todos!-

Hubo gritos, confusión y llanto, Arya alcanzó a ver cómo el rey Aegon salía con paso firme y sin ápice de miedo en el rostro aunque sí vio dolor en sus gestos, escuchó a sus hermanos llamarle, la reina salió rodeada de sus guardias, hecha un mar de lágrimas, Arya buscó a Gendry con la mirada, corrió hacia él y lo tomó de la mano, salieron de la sala del trono tan rápido como la multitud les permitió.

Fueron a las habitaciones de Arya, la muchacha buscó rápido un poco de ropa, su espada y unas cuantas monedas de plata y cobre que le habían dado en caso de emergencias, guardó todo en un saco de tela y enseguida salieron, esta vez dirigiéndose a los aposentos de Gendry, él también empacó ropa, un par de botas y se colocó una espada al cinturón, una bolsita con dragones de oro terminó en el equipaje.

Corrieron a las caballerizas, había nobles, sirvientes y mayordomos corriendo para todos lados, Arya pudo distinguir a Jeyne y Theon, rodeados de sus dos hijos varones y su pequeña Arya, vio a Willas Tyrell cojeando tan rápido que creyó que terminaría en el suelo de bruces; Gendry la jalaba de la mano, evitando a toda la gente, llegaron a los establos y cogieron a Alba, la yegua de Arya, Gendry tomó su semental negro llamado Dastan.

- ¿A dónde van?- la voz hizo saltar a Arya, aunque se sintió más tranquila al ver que se trataba de Jojen Reed.

- Tenemos que irnos, Jojen- explicó Gendry, montando su caballo, Arya lo imitó – por favor, no trates de impedirlo-

- Oh, no, yo no quiero impedirlo- dijo Jojen, sonriendo – sólo vine a decirles que se apuren, en unos minutos más se van a cerrar las puertas de la Fortaleza, salgan de King's Landing por la puerta del Lodazal, está menos vigilada-

- Gracias, Jojen- le dijo Arya – dile a Bran…-

- No- habló el chico, sonriendo – ve tranquila-

Arya asintió, ella y Gendry salieron de la ciudad al galope, de alguna manera consiguió sonreír, era la segunda vez que salía huyendo de King's Landing con Gendry, pero entonces para ella ese chico no era nada, sólo un muchacho enojón con un yelmo en forma de toro.

* * *

**Doble capi porque se me da la gana, next!**

**:B**


	5. Desde hoy hasta el día de mi muerte

Cabalgaron todo el día y toda la noche, cabalgaron hasta caída la tarde del día siguiente, los caballos estaban agotados y ellos también, Gendry fue el primero en ver la cabaña, se acercaron para descubrir que estaba abandonada.

- Podemos pasar la noche aquí- sugirió Gendry – el río se puede escuchar, no debe estar lejos, iré por agua y trataré de pescar algo-

- Quiero ir contigo- dijo Arya.

- Como desees, pero primero entremos a la cabaña-

La casita era sencilla, la chimenea tenía cenizas de hacía tiempo, había polvo por todos lados, una mesa y un par de sillas, había unos oxidados utensilios para cocinar y un colchón viejo con sábanas raídas.

Entre los dos se pusieron a la tarea de limpiar un poco, abrieron las ventanas para que corriera el aire, usaron algunas de las ropas que llevaban como sábanas para la cama, la cual sacudieron para quitarle el polvo.

- Pronto se hará de noche- observó Gendry – mejor vamos al río ya, antes de que se oscurezca por completo-

Gendry encontró unas viejas cubetas de madera, estaban algo podridas pero podían servir, se llevaron a los caballos de las riendas para que pudieran pastar y beber, no tardaron en encontrar el río, ataron las monturas y comenzaron a llenar las cubetas, estaban en eso cuando Arya descubrió el árbol.

- ¡Mira, un arciano!- dijo la muchacha.

Estaba unos metros río arriba, con las hojas rojas y la madera blanca, no tenía rostro tallado.

- Gendry- comenzó Arya, girándose hacia el muchacho – casémonos-

- ¿Cómo?-

- No habrá otra manera- respondió Arya, aguantándose las lágrimas – casémonos ahora que tenemos oportunidad, junto al árbol, los dioses de mi padre-

Gendry no contestó, dejó las cubetas en el suelo y tomó a Arya de la mano, caminaron sin prisas, cuando llegaron al árbol la luz del sol se iba, pintando el cielo de naranja, dorado y un azul casi violeta, un escenario hermoso para lo que iban a hacer.

- Arya de la casa Stark, hija de Lord Eddard Stark y Lady Catelyn de la casa Tully, la primera vez que te vi no eras más que una niña flacucha, con el pelo mal cortado y llena de tierra- Gendry sonrió – pero te amé entonces, sin saber de tus orígenes, sin saber de los míos, te amé incluso cuando cometí la estupidez de abandonarte, te amé y traté de encontrarte cuando Clegane te secuestró, te amé cuando dijeron que estabas muerta, cuando dijeron que estabas viva, cuando dijeron que te habías marchado lejos, te amé y esperé aquí, sin saber si volverías un día, pero regresaste, estás aquí y te amo todavía, Arya, Arry, Comadreja, Nan, Perdiz, no importa tu nombre, no importa le mío, juro seguir amándote hasta el fin de mis días, juro ser tuyo y cuidar de ti, lo juro frente a este árbol, te tomo como esposa desde hoy y hasta mi muerte-

Arya se mordió el labio, no debía llorar, se suponía que tenía que estar contenta pero esas palabras la conmovieron tanto, tenía las mejillas mojadas para cuando Gendry terminó sus votos, entonces le tocó a ella.

- Gendry Baratheon, Gendry Waters, Toro, cuando nos conocimos, es cierto, yo no era más que una niña que huía, tú apenas un aprendiz de herrero, un muchacho tosco y torpe pero valiente, te convertiste en mi manada, mi amigo, mi compañero, y también te amé, sí, me abandonaste y me enfurecí, pero te quise y te quiero hoy, te amo y no deseo a nadie más a mi lado, eres lo único que me hace falta, no necesito un apellido, no necesito un castillo ni tierras, lo único que necesito son tus ojos azules y tus manos llenas de callos – los dos se rieron- juro ser tuya, entregarme para toda la vida a ti, juro estar a tu lado sin importar nada, lo juro frente a los dioses de mi padre, los dioses del norte, te tomo como esposo desde hoy y hasta el día de mi muerte-

Gendry la ayudó a quitarse la capa, luego se quitó la suya, las intercambiaron y Arya tuvo la capa verde sobre sus hombros, estaba hecho, era la esposa de Gendry.

- Con este beso te entrego en prenda mi amor y te acepto como mi señora y esposa- dijo Gendry, rodeándola por la cintura.

- Con este beso te entrego en prenda mi amor- dijo Arya, poniéndose de puntitas- y te acepto como señor y como esposo-

Las estrellas comenzaban a brillar cuando se besaron, no era la primera vez que lo hacían pero casi se sintió igual, tal vez hasta mejor, Gendry levantó a Arya por la cintura.

- Marido y mujer- dijo el muchacho, besándola de nuevo.

- Una sola carne, un solo corazón- respondió Arya, abrazándolo.

- Una sola alma, ahora y por siempre- siguió Gendry- y maldito sea quien se interponga entre nosotros-

Regresaron a la cabaña, olvidándose de las cubetas, de los pescados y de los caballos, Gendry se separó de ella un momento para poner leña en el hogar y encender el fuego, encontró unos trozos de vela y los encendió, cerró las ventanas y la miró de nuevo.

- Mi señor- dijo Arya, tendiéndole los brazos.

La abrazó con fuerza, la volvió a besar y comenzó a desvestirla, las manos ásperas de Gendry la hacían temblar, se sentía como una niña pequeña y tonta pero no le importaba, se atrevió a acariciarlo también, a desnudarlo, cuando pudo reaccionar ya estaba tendida en la cama, Gendry la observaba, en silencio, ella también lo miró.

- Mi señora…- murmuró Gendry, acomodándose sobre ella – mi señora, mi esposa, mi Arya, mi pequeña loba…-

Cuando era niña, su madre y la septa Mordane le explicaron sus deberes de esposa, Arya no pudo comprender por qué llamaban a aquello deberes como algo que se hacía casi a la fuerza y sin gusto alguno, pensó que debían haber estado equivocadas porque no se sentía como un deber, era hermoso tener a Gendry así de cerca, escucharlo decirle que la amaba y corresponder, era hermoso sentir sus caricias y sus besos en todo el cuerpo, jamás se había sentido tan cerca y tan expuesta, tan vulnerable y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo, el dolor y el placer se mezclaron y ella lloró de nuevo, porque estaba feliz y porque se sentía completa, infinita y dichosa.

Al despertar vio a Gendry de pie, desnudo y silencioso, le sonrió, escapándosele un bostezo.

- Iré a pescar- anunció su esposo- y por los caballos-

- Sí, mi señor- respondió ella, risueña, mientras lo observaba vestirse.

- No tardaré mucho- contestó Gendry, acercándose para besarla en la boca – descansa-

Arya lo observó hasta que salió de la cabaña, se acurrucó en la cama y suspiró, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, buscó un cambio limpio y salió con dirección al río, sintió un poco de dolor al caminar pero no le dio importancia, encontró a su esposo en el río, con los pantalones enrollados hasta la rodilla, con el torso desnudo, Arya se rió al ver que trataba de pescar sin éxito.

- Eres muy lento- le dijo, riéndose.

- Creí que estarías dormida- respondió Gendry, sonriendo – y ni tan lento, mira las cubetas de ahí- Arya fue a ver, había tres peces de buen tamaño - ¿crees que con eso sea suficiente?, pensaba ir a buscar algo de…-

Se quedó mudo al ver que Arya se desnudaba, metiéndose al río con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Con tres es más que suficiente, mi señor, lo que necesitamos es un baño- decía su esposa, desatándole los pantalones - ¿te bañas conmigo?-

- Sólo si me dejas tallarte la espalda- respondió Gendry, quitándose la prenda y arrojándola a la orilla.

Hicieron el amor en el río, entre risas y algunas magulladuras por las rocas, cuando terminaron estaban exhaustos y hambrientos, tomaron los pescados y montaron los caballos, Arya hizo un gesto de dolor al subir a su yegua, Gendry se burló de ella y cabalgaron el camino de regreso a la cabaña riéndose, asaron los pescados y cuando terminaron de comer Arya se lanzó sobre su esposo, besándolo y acariciándolo con ansias, Gendry le correspondió con caricias, mordidas y algún pellizco suave que causó más placer que dolor, la volvió a tomar ahí, sobre la ropa que se habían quitado y las capas que intercambiaron antes.

- Sabes que…- le dijo Arya, recargando la cabeza en su pecho – a mí jamás me importó si tenías o no apellido, esa vez, en el Melocotón del sept de piedra, cuando dijiste que eras mi hermano…-

- Traté de defenderte, te amaba desde entonces pero no lo entendía, me enfurecía no estar a tu altura-

- Yo también te quería desde entonces- respondió Arya – no quería que dijeras que eras mi hermano, a un hermano no se le pude amar así-

- Vaya que soy tonto- rió Gendry, besando el cabello de Arya – Ned me hacía sentir celoso-

- ¿Edric?- preguntó Arya, sonriendo – eres tan bobo, ¿cómo podías estar celoso de Ned?-

- Era un niño bonito y tú platicabas con él de igual a igual, siendo él un señor y tú una señora…-

- Nunca- respondió Arya, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su marido - ¿cómo iba a preferir a ese muchacho sobre ti, mi estúpido y valiente toro?-

Arya insistió en hacerlo así, esta vez terminó más cansada y adolorida que antes, se acostó junto a Gendry y se quedó dormida al instante, despertándose con las caricias ásperas de su esposo, sonrió al sentir su beso en el vientre, justo en el ombligo.

- ¿Me darás descanso?- preguntó Arya, acariciando los negros mechones de Gendry – me duele…-

No le contestó, pero sus besos encontraron un camino que iba hacia abajo, la besó justo entre las piernas, Arya respingó.

- Hm, ¿recuerdas cuando…ah…me confrontaste y me…me-me dijiste que era una chica?-

- Vaya que lo eres- dijo Gendry, besándola de nuevo en esa parte – lo recuerdo-

- Siempre pensé que eras valiente y fuerte, más que el resto…ahhh…para con eso-

Pero Gendry no paró, continuó hasta que Arya dio un grito y arqueó la espalda, toda cubierta de sudor y con placenteros espasmos recorriéndole el cuerpo, Gendry la cargó y la tendió en la cama, se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó, así se quedaron dormidos, Arya sabía que aquello no podía durar más, que debían moverse para que la reina y sus soldados no los encontraran, Gendry quería llegar al Nido de águilas con su hermana Mya para prevenirla, pero era tan perfecto, todo era tan hermoso que no quería irse nunca de ahí, no quería separarse de su esposo.

La despertaron los aullidos, se sobresaltó al escucharlos, los ojos de Gendry encontraron los suyos en la oscuridad.

- Tranquila, es normal escuchar lobos, duérmete-

Pero no pudo, estaban demasiado cerca, cada vez más cerca hasta que los escuchó, aullando afuera de la cabaña.

- No puede ser- gruñó Gendry, levantándose y buscando la ropa – los espantaré-

- No, no salgas- pidió Arya, envolviéndose con la capa de su esposo – primero déjame ver a mí-

- Arya…-

- Sólo será un vistazo, no abriré la puerta, lo prometo-

- Es inútil discutir contigo- bufó Gendry – ponte algo, te enfriarás-

La muchacha sonrió pero siguió el consejo, se puso rápido la ropa interior y una bata de algodón antes de echar un vistazo, entreabrió la puerta y pudo ver a los lobos, eran cuatro, pero eran tan grandes, y uno de ellos…

- No…- murmuró Arya, sorprendida – son los huargos de mis hermanos, es…es Nymeria-

Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta que los lobos no estaban con sus hermanos cuando la encontraron, ¿por qué no les había preguntado?, y Nymeria…no podía ser, ¿la reconocería?, sin pensarlo ni un instante abrió la puerta y salió.

- ¡Arya!- gritó Gendry, saliendo tras ella.

- No me harán daño- dijo Arya – Verano, Peludo, Fantasma-

Los tres lobos se acercaron obedientes, Fantasma fue el que se aventuró aún más, permitiendo que Arya le acariciara.

- ¿Nymeria?- le llamó, dudosa – Nymeria, conmigo-

Y la loba se acercó corriendo, se tendió a sus pies y comenzó a aullar bajito, casi como un perrito que pide cariños, Arya sonrió y se acuclilló para acariciar a su vieja amiga.

- Nymeria, perdóname por haberte alejado- le dijo Arya, abrazándola – tenía que hacerlo, la reina te hubiera matado como a Dama- volvió el rostro para ver a Gendry – ven, no te harán daño- Gendry se acercó – Nymeria, este es mi esposo, Gendry-

Nymeria se acercó a Gendry, quien enseguida se tensó, la loba le lamió mano y meneó la cola.

- Le agradas- dijo Arya, sonriendo.

Entonces se escuchó un viento que aullaba, los árboles y pinos se mecieron furiosamente, Arya levantó la vista y vio al dragón, de escamas hermosas color verde esmeralda, era la bestia más enorme que Arya jamás había visto, estaba volando en círculos sobre ellos, Gendry la jaló del brazo para que se pusiera de pie, el dragón descendió casi con gracia, tocando tierra con un golpe fuerte.

- Arya, Gendry- Jon bajó del dragón de un salto, se acercó a ellos y los miró severamente – los hemos estado buscando, veo que los huargos los encontraron primero-

- Jon, ¿por qué Fantasma no estaba contigo en el Muro?, ¿por qué Verano no estaba con Bran y Peludo con Rickon?- preguntó Arya – Nymera regresó-

- Siempre estaban cerca, hermana- le dijo Jon, sonriendo – Rhaegal y yo fuimos tras ellos, en tierra era más fácil encontrar tu rastro-

- No podemos volver- dijo Arya, negando con la cabeza – la reina amenazó a Gendry…-

- No temas, hermanita- le dijo Jon – el rey Aegon no levantará su mano contra Gendry ni contra sus hermanos, están a salvo-

- ¿Mya está bien?- preguntó Gendry - ¿Y Edric?-

- Bien, yo mismo los llevé al Muro, con ayuda de Rhaegal por supuesto, Edric estaba fascinado, Mya dijo que prefería viajar en una de sus mulas-

Gendry se rió – bien, eso es muy propio de Mya, y de Ed también-

- No tienen nada que temer- siguió Jon- bueno, sólo a Bran-

- ¿Bran?- preguntó Arya.

- Dice que le cortará la picha a Gendry y se la meterá por el culo, con tu perdón, hermanita- les contó Jon, riéndose – está molesto porque ocultaron su relación, estuvo a nada de voltearle la cara de un revés al pobre Jojen cuando le dijo, tan fresco, que los había visto huir juntos y no los detuvo, de no ser por Meera seguro le tumbaba los dientes-

- No le va a cortar nada a Gendry, ni siquiera un cabello- refunfuñó Arya.

- Y mucho menos la picha, que ya le diste buen uso, ¿verdad?-

- ¡Jon!- reclamó Arya, roja como un tomate.

- A mí no me engañan, ¿creen que me voy a creer que se la han pasado jugando ven a mi castillo?, ¿en serio?, ¿en esta cabaña, solos y alejados de los ojos chismosos?, por favor, Gendry, dime la verdad, ¿ya desvirgaste a mi hermana?-

- ¡Jon!- volvió a gritar Arya – eso no es de tu incumbencia-

- Entonces ya- resopló Jon.

- Es mi esposa- contestó Gendry, con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes rojos de vergüenza – lo juramos ante un arciano, ante los dioses de tu padre, le hice un juramento a Arya y pienso cumplir-

- No lo dudo- replicó Jon –pero eso no va a calmar a Bran, querrá meterte un buen golpe y tú lo vas a dejar, estará molesto un tiempo pero se le pasará, se ha tomado muy en serio eso de ser señor de Winterfell-

Gendry asintió.

- Bien, debemos irnos ya- siguió Jon, acercándose al dragón – Rhaegal nos llevará, suban conmigo-

- Pero- protestó Arya – los caballos, las cosas…-

- Enviaré a alguien a que recoja todo- insistió Jon – suban ya-

Su marido la ayudó a subir, era tan extraño, la piel del dragón era dura y caliente, Gendry subió y se acomodó junto a ella, llevaba puesta la capa plateada con el lobo, Arya se alegró de verlo con la capa, echó una última mirada a la cabaña, suspiró, resignada, algún día volvería a esa cabaña con Gendry.

Rhaegal alzó el vuelo con una facilidad increíble para una bestia tan grande, la sensación era maravillosa, Arya miró hacia abajo, los huargos se hicieron pequeños como hormigas, Gendry estaba muy cerca de ella, por un momento se olvidó de todo, disfrutando del viento en su cabello, aún era de noche cuando Rhaegal descendió, Arya echó una mirada alrededor, estaban de nuevo el King's Landing.

* * *

**Aw, mucho amor pero creo que habrá más problemas**

**respecto al otro capítulo, los dornienses son de mis consentidos, amo profundamente a Gerris, Arch, Arianne, Quentyn y Oberyn, hasta las serpientes de arena me caen bien**

**No pensar mal, no odio a Dany ni mucho menos, sólo creo que a veces es bastante estúpida.**

**Jorah, como podrán adivinar, es de mis favoritos, junto con Tyrion, Jaime y Gendry.**


	6. Aegon

Amanecía cuando Bran fue a verlos, los habían instalado en una hermosa tienda a las afueras de las murallas de King's Landing, Jon había hecho que les llevaran los enseres necesarios para tomar un baño, además de ropas "más adecuadas", según sus propias palabras.

Arya se mordió el labio cuando su hermano entró en la tienda, se sorprendió al sentirse en los brazos de Brandon.

- ¡Estás bien!- exclamó su hermano, besándole las mejillas – oh, dioses, nunca hagas eso de nuevo, ¿comprendes?, me preocupé por ti tanto…-

- Lo…siento- masculló Arya, roja como un tomate.

- Gendry- saludó Bran, y sin decir agua va, dio un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula de Gendry - ¿qué demonios estabas pensando al llevarte así a mi hermana, idiota?, ¡corrieron mucho peligro!, doy por hecho que ya la deshonraste-

- Bran, Gendry no me ha deshonrado- bufó Arya – y agradecería que no volvieras a golpear a mi esposo-

- ¿Esposo?- Bran se puso tan rojo que Arya creyó que la sangre le estaba hirviendo - ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ahh, por los siete infiernos… ¿qué hicieron?-

- Nos casamos frente a un arciano…-

Gendry, cállate o te juro que te tumbo los dientes- gruñó Brandon – esa ceremonia no tiene valor-

- Para nosotros sí- insistió Arya – somos marido y mujer ahora-

Bran suspiró - ¿alguna vez pueden disuadirte de algo, hermana?, el único que tiene ese poder es Jon, y según me ha dicho aprueba su unión-

- No veo por qué tú no- replicó Arya.

- Haremos una ceremonia de verdad- dijo Brandon – en Winterfell, en el bosque de nuestro padre-

- Gracias, Bran- respondió Arya, besándolo en la mejilla.

- Sí, sí, ¿piensan descansar o me acompañan?, habrá una reunión para discutir los ehm…procedimientos en este asunto de la reina, deberían estar presentes-

Salieron y aún estaba oscuro, se dirigieron a la tienda más grande, dentro era muy cálido, era una carpa sencilla pero cómoda, al centro había una gran mesa donde se servía un desayuno a base de frutas, leche y avena con miel, Jon estaba ahí, junto con Ser Davos y Lord Stannis, Ser Jaime era el más tenso de todos, su esposa estaba a su lado con la misma preocupación reflejada en el rostro, Theon también estaba ahí, sereno y pensativo, junto a él estaba sentada una mujer guapa completamente desconocida para Arya, Willas Tyrell le sonrió con amabilidad; el rey Aegon entró junto a sus dos caballeros.

- Ah, veo que nuestros amigos han vuelto- dijo Aegon, sonriendo a Gendry y Arya – me alegro de que mi querido Jon los haya encontrado-

- Gracias, su alteza- respondieron al unísono.

- Suenan como tus hijos, Jaime- dijo Aegon, sonriendo.

- Su alteza…- comenzó Ser Jaime.

- Dijo que vendría- habló el rey – y lo hará, confío en él- Jaime asintió – bien, veo que comienzan el desayuno, ¿han tomado algo ya los tórtolos?-

- Aún no, su alteza- respondió Arya, rojísima.

- Siéntense, no sean tímidos, Lady Arya...aquí, junto a Jon, ¿le molesta si me siento junto a usted?, muy bien, Lord Connington a mi diestra, Ser Rolly frente a mí, Ser Gendry…usted entre Lord Stannis y Ser Davos-

Los últimos dos se pusieron de pie para hacer lugar a Gendry, Lord Stannis miró severamente a su sobrino y, tan rápido que Arya por poco no lo ve, le golpeó en el estómago con la empuñadura de la espada.

- Eso es por imprudente- dijo Stannis.

- Y esto- dijo Davos, propinando un zape al muchacho – por preocuparnos a todos-

- Siéntate de una buena vez- gruñó Stannis, apretando los dientes.

- A mí nadie me ha golpeado- se quejó Arya – también me fugué, también fui imprudente-

- Tranquila, querida- le dijo Willas – más tarde que hables con Sansa te tocará un buen sermón, estoy seguro que preferirías los golpes-

Aegon sonrió – nadie les hará daño- dijo el rey – y, terminando este asunto, Bastión de tormentas será para Ser Gendry, sus hermanos y su señora esposa-

- ¿Bastión de tormentas?- exclamó Gendry, incrédulo – su alteza, creo que es demasiado-

- Es lo justo, a mi parecer- continuó Aegon – y tendrán el apellido Baratheon también-

- Mi rey es muy generoso- respondió Gendry.

- Y usted muy afortunado, Lady Arya es tan hermosa como Jon me contó-

- Arya, sólo dígame Arya, su alteza-

- Arya, entonces, debes decirme Aegon-

- No podría…- titubeó la muchacha – sería muy atrevido de mi parte-

- Atrevido fugarte con tu novio- bromeó Aegon, sonriendo – vamos, prácticamente eres mi hermana también, Jon creció como hermano tuyo, ¿o no?-

- Sí…Aegon- contestó Arya.

- Bien- dijo el rey – Lady Asha, tengo entendido que trajo una flota considerable-

- Sí, la mía y la de mi tío Victarion- respondió la mujer que se sentaba junto a Theon – él prefirió quedarse en el barco-

- Sí, comprendo, creo que sería prudente que se alejaran un poco de la bahía de Aguasnegras, por si acaso- dijo el rey, mirando los rostros de los que le rodeaban – en verdad espero no necesitar de la flota, ni de las armas ni de nada, ya fue suficiente dolor el tener que enfrentar a Drogon-

- Su alteza- dijo Ser Jaime, poniéndose de pie – lo siento, no estoy tranquilo, no llegan y…-

- Aquí estamos ya, hermano-

Entraron cinco personas a la tienda, Arya reconoció enseguida al hombre del tatuaje en la cara, Ser Jorah, además de Tyrion Lannister, junto a ellos venía una muchacha enana y dos hombres jóvenes que le resultaron muy familiares, uno de aquellos muchachos corrió a abrazar a Ser Jaime.

- Tommen- musitó Jaime, abrazando al muchacho – oh, temí por tu vida, pensé lo peor-

- El tío Tyrion estaba conmigo, ¿qué podía pasarme?, siempre ha visto por mi bien, además mi inseparable y amado caballero de las flores no hubiera permitido que me dañaran-

Al romper aquel abrazo, Arya pudo contemplar al joven Tommen Baratheon, ahora Waters, estaba casi tan alto como Ser Jaime y muy parecido a él, aunque su constitución era más esbelta que atlética o musculosa, vestía sencillamente, sus ropas eran marrones y azul gastado, las botas que llevaba habían visto mejores tiempos, ningún emblema decoraba su capa ni su jubón, sus ojos eran verde cristalino como el agua en calma, y su cabello color oro y rizado lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

- ¿Y yo estoy pintada?- reclamó la chica enana, haciendo una mueca.

- Claro que no, Penny- respondió Tommen – si no fuera por ti y por Loras me moriría de tedio, sin ti estaría incomunicado-

- Ya, eso está mejor- dijo Penny, sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo han podido sacarlo?- preguntó Ser Jaime - ¿la reina no sospecha nada?-

- Nada en absoluto, hermano- respondió Tyrion- entre la confusión pudimos aprovechar para ocultar a Tommen, Varys nos mostró unos cuantos pasadizos para llegar hasta acá sin ser vistos-

- Hay que hacer esto rápido, no tarda en amanecer- habló Ser Jorah – sé que todo apunta a que Daenerys conspiró contra usted, su alteza, pero no fue así, puedo jurarlo-

- Ser, tal vez tu corazón enamorado te impide…-

- No- replicó Ser Jorah – conozco a mi khaleesi mejor que nadie, la vi dejar de ser una niña asustada para convertirse en una mujer fuerte y decidida, en una reina justa y amorosa, una madre, una libertadora, ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido por el reino y acepto que este último año se han tomado demasiadas decisiones equivocadas, pero…-

- Alteza- intervino Tyrion – conoce usted a su tía, sabe que es una buena mujer, una buena madre, usted y Jon la aman y la conocen, crean en ella, por favor, porque desde hace tiempo que sospechamos que algo en la Fortaleza roja no anda del todo bien-

- ¿Traidores?- preguntó Jon - ¿alguien pudo haber mandado a los inmaculados en su nombre?-

- Pero al dragón…- reflexionó Aegon – es tan difícil creer-

- Mi señor, mi rey- habló Penny – Daenerys creyó en usted cuando las cosas estaban difíciles, creyó en usted y creyó en el rey Jon, les confió a sus hijos, crean en ella…crean en nosotros, mis señores, nosotros que amamos a la reina tanto como ustedes, que sabemos que ella sería incapaz de levantar la mano en contra de sus preciados sobrinos-

- La reina siempre ha sido bondadosa conmigo- intervino Tommen – contrario a los demás supuestos amigos que tenía cuando era rey, que sólo me dieron desprecios al enterarse de mi origen, la reina fue amable, cálida como no lo fue mi madre, me trató como a otro de sus amados hijos, prueba de eso es que permitió a Loras quedarse a mi lado-

- Es una buena reina- insistió Ser Loras – me ofreció conservar mi puesto en la guardia real, pero cuando le expliqué que yo había jurado a Tommen comprendió, y me permitió permanecer junto a él-

- Me alegra ver que mi tía es amada- dijo Aegon, sonriendo amable.

- Tan amada como lo amamos a usted, mi rey- dijo Tyrion – sabemos que el cargo de Dany, digo, de la reina, es temporal, y ella también lo sabe y lo acepta, estoy seguro de que hay alguien más detrás de este asunto-

- Lo vamos a descubrir- dijo Jorah – Tyrion, Penny y yo estamos haciendo indagaciones, los rumores de Varys no han resultado muy útiles hasta el momento pero no perdemos la fe, le ruego- al decir esto, Jorah cayó de rodillas ante el rey – le ruego que no ataque la Fortaleza antes del plazo acordado, sé que mi rey es un hombre de palabra y no levantará las armas contra su tía antes del mes, aprovecharemos el tiempo para tratar de descubrir lo que sucede, y si no…si no, yo mismo le traeré la rendición de Dany y la cabeza de Naharis-

- ¿Tanto así amas a mi tía, Ser?- preguntó el rey Aegon – levántate, Ser, aprovechen bien el tiempo, un mes, ni un día más ni un día menos, en cuanto a Tommen…muchacho, ¿deseas llevar el apellido Baratheon o Lannister?-

Tommen dudó, miró hacia todos lados, en especial hacia Ser Loras.

- Yo…mi señor, no comprendo…-

- Bueno, las faltas de tus padres no debes pagarlas tú, nunca estuve de acuerdo en que te quitaran el apellido, ahora te ofrezco recuperarlo, puedes escoger entre el de Robert y el de Jaime-

- Señor- dijo el muchacho, muy serio – ni el rey Robert ni Ser Jaime actuaron como padres para mí, no creo que debería llevar el apellido de ninguno-

- ¿No te importa llevar un apellido de bastardo?-

- ¿Puedo acaso cambiar lo que soy?, lo único que le pido es que no me haga regresar a la Fortaleza- dijo el muchacho, tenso de repente- es todo, a mí no me importa ser un Waters, en todo caso, si pudiera elegir, sería un…-

- Ehm, Loras, Tommen, ¿por qué no van a visitar a Renly y a Robbie?, seguro que tienen ganas de verlos, como no hubo oportunidad esta vez…- sugirió Penny.

Loras asintió, tomó al otro muchacho por el brazo y salieron de la tienda.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- le reclamó Tyrion – Loras debe volver con nosotros-

- Debes apegarte al plan, mujer- gruñó Jorah.

- ¿Ustedes son ciegos o se hacen?- bufó Penny – no puedes separar a esos dos-

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Tyrion.

- Sabes perfectamente por qué, pensé que los Lannister eran más listos- siguió Penny – sería una crueldad, se quieren demasiado para separarse, se me morirían de tristeza-

- Penny…- habló Jorah, como advertencia.

- Ay, bien que lo saben, Daenerys lo sabe, Ser Barristan lo sabe, y personalmente no creo que tengan nada de qué avergonzarse, Tommen es un muchacho excelente, un muchacho muy solo y triste, Loras también se sentía miserable, con todas esas quemaduras en el cuerpo, con su familia lejos, era natural que se comprendieran y se quisieran, son mucho más hombres que varios caballeros que he conocido, y vaya que me he topado con cada palurdo en la corte…-

- Penny, has aprendido mucho- le dijo Tyrion, apretándole la nariz – me sorprendes cada día más-

- Una muchacha inteligente y sensible- dijo Jorah, acariciando y despeinando el cabello de la enana – te buscaré marido-

- Oh, basta los dos- replicó Penny, roja como tomate.

Arya sonrió, esos tres parecían muy unidos por la amistad, se preguntó qué de cosas no habrían atravesado juntos para llegar a esos grados de cariño y confianza, tal vez se animara a preguntarles después.

- Su alteza- dijo Penny – le ruego no permita que estos dos se lleven a Ser Loras de vuelta a la Fortaleza roja, mi pobre Tommen se angustiaría demasiado sin el caballero de las flores, y creo que el muchacho ya ha padecido bastante-

- Tienes razón, Penny, no lo permitiré- respondió Aegon – y quiero que tú también te quedes con nosotros-

- ¿Yo?- exclamó la enana, con los ojos abiertos como platos – pero…yo no le sería de utilidad a mi señor…-

- Quiero procurar el bienestar de Tommen, creo que el muchacho se sentiría más tranquilo si su caballero y tú se quedan cerca, como has dicho, ha sufrido bastante ya-

- Tommen me quiere, pero…- admitió Penny, echando una mirada a Jorah y Tyrion – está bien, me quedaré con el muchacho-

- Ser Jorah, Tyrion, despídanse de Penny y regresen a la Fortaleza, no olviden, tienen un mes-

- Su alteza…- habló Jorah – mi kahleesi llora día y noche, no duerme y no come, está muy angustiada por su hijo Drogon, teme salir de la Fortaleza, yo…si no es demasiado atrevimiento, quisiera saber si hay forma de llevar a Drogon hasta la Fortaleza, para que Daenerys pueda estar a su lado-

- Se verá que hacer, lo prometo-

- Mi rey es un hombre justo y bondadoso- dijo Ser Jorah – le agradezco, y estoy seguro que mi kahleesi también-

- Por supuesto- dijo Aegon – vayan, pues, y gracias por haber venido, no olvidaré su lealtad y la recompensaré-

Tyrion se despidió de Jaime y de Brienne, luego se acercó a murmurar algún consejo al oído de Penny, quien sonrió y le contestó con un golpe en el hombro, Ser Jorah besó a la enana en la frente y le sonrió.

- Que no te maten, Penny- dijo Jorah.

- Ni a ti, oso idiota, Tyrion es el cerebro y tú la fuerza bruta, limítate a cargar cosas pesadas y alcanzar lo que esté muy alto para él-

- Eso confirma mi teoría- bufó Ser Jorah, rodando los ojos – todos los enanos son unos bocones-

Los dos hombres salieron de la tienda, el rey Aegon pidió a Penny que fuera a buscar a Loras y Tommen, regresó al poco rato con los muchachos.

- He pensado que tal vez sería más seguro para ustedes ir a Highgarden- dijo el rey – ahí se encuentra mi esposa Margaery con nuestros hijos, podrían pasar ahí una buena temporada, al menos hasta resolver este problema, estoy seguro de que Maggy se alegrará de verlos-

- Y a mí me gustaría mucho ver a mi hermana- dijo Loras- pero creo que mi lugar está aquí, junto al rey y a la reina, junto a mi hermano Willas, no sé si Tommen…-

- Sólo soy un bastardo, pero hasta los bastardos tienen honor- respondió el muchacho.

- Estoy seguro- dijo Aegon – creo que se ha hablado de todo lo que se debía hablar, si alguien tiene algo qué decir…-

- Mi rey- dijo Connington – creo que está confiando demasiado-

- Amado Lord, sé que tienes razón, tu prudente consejo siempre ha sido de utilidad, pero esta vez…esta vez necesito confiar-

- Temo por su seguridad, mi rey- insistió Connington.

-Contigo a mi lado, ¿qué puede pasarme?, además mi hermano se quedará conmigo, no olvides que tengo a Viserion-

- Y yo tengo a Rahegal- intervino Jon.

- Espero que no haya necesidad de enfrentar a los dragones- suspiró Aegon – bien, disfrutemos del desayuno-

Arya se levantó tan discreta como pudo.

- Discúlpenme, quisiera ver a mi hermana- dijo la muchacha, sonriendo amable.

- ¿Quieres que…?- comenzó Gendry.

- No, estaré bien, quédate a desayunar- respondió Arya.

No fue difícil encontrar la tienda del matrimonio Tyrell, las flores doradas que la adornaban eran identificables, Sansa estaba bordando, como toda una dama respetable, cuando Arya entró a verla, esperaba que su hermana le diera un sermón interminable sobre cómo debía comportarse una muchacha noble pero no fue así, la abrazó y la felicitó por su matrimonio, mandó llamar a Cora y a Shireen, y ya reunidas se sirvió vino y comenzó la entrevista.

- No podía creerlo, hermanita- dijo Sansa, dando un sorbo a su vino - ¡fugarte!, es tan romántico-

Arya no pudo contener una sonrisa, Sansa siempre sería tan…Sansa.

- Jon dijo que se casaron frente a un arciano, en el bosque, habló de una cabaña…- Sansa suspiró – qué hermoso debió ser-

- Lo fue- admitió Arya – no tenía ganas de irme jamás-

- Y… ¿lo demás?- preguntó Shireen, roja como tomate – es decir… ¿duele?, yo pregunto porque mi señor padre dice que terminando este asunto Devan y yo…-

- Pues no mucho- dijo Arya - ¿tu madre no habló contigo de estas cosas?-

- No, mi madre era muy…diferente- dijo Shireen – no tuve septa, la compañía femenina que he tenido es Gilly y Cora, pero me daba pena preguntar…-

- Pff, tontita- le dijo Cora, besándola en las mejillas – ¿no me tienes confianza?, cualquier cosa que necesites saber puedes preguntarme-

- ¿Mi primo fue bueno contigo?- preguntó Shireen – él siempre es amable, pero como pelearon cuando se vieron en el Muro…nunca creí que hubiera algo entre ustedes-

- Nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo, sólo que yo no sabía quién había sido su padre, en ese entonces él tampoco-

- Oh, comprendo, algo me ha contado Jon- dijo Cora - ¿y lo has disfrutado?, ya sabes, el sexo-

- ¡Cora!- exclamó Sansa, sonrojándose – no son cosas de las que se habla frente a una muchachita- dijo esto mirando a Shireen.

- Nuestra amiga se casará pronto- gruñó Cora - ¿ha estado bien o no?-

- Pues sí- respondió Arya, tímida, de repente los recuerdos de los besos y las caricias volvieron a su mente, acalorándola – ojalá esto termine pronto, Gendry tendrá su apellido y sus tierras, Bran quiere que nos casemos en Winterfell-

- Será precioso, mandaremos a que te hagan la más hermosa capa de doncella, con perlas y zafiros, bordada con hilo de plata…-

- Ya tengo capa de doncella, Sansa- interrumpió Arya – intercambiamos nuestras capas y nuestros juramentos-

Devan asomó la cabeza en la tienda, sonriendo al ver a Shireen.

- Querida mía, ¿me acompañarías a dar un paseo?- preguntó el muchacho – mis señoras, disculpen la interrupción-

- Sí, mi señor, me sentiré muy contenta de hacerte compañía- respondió la muchacha, poniéndose de pie – discúlpenme, mis señoras-

La parejita de enamorados se alejó, dejando a las damas con sonrisas en los rostros.

- Será un matrimonio feliz- dijo Sansa – cuando me casé con Willas tuve mis dudas, pero mi señor es bondadoso, inteligente y amable, me trata con amor y me cuida como su mayor tesoro-

- Mi padre me envió a King's landing porque temía por mí- confesó Cora – los dothrakis son un pueblo aguerrido, fuerte, yo siempre fui distinta, mientras las demás muchachas suspiraban por los khales y sus kos, yo prefería leer los libros que mi padre conseguía para mí, aprendí alto valyrio y la lengua común, no había para mí nada más hermoso que recostarme a leer esas canciones, papá me conseguía tinta, pluma y papel para que yo pudiera escribir cuanto quisiera, con ese tipo de naturaleza tan soñadora no podía adaptarme a la vida en el khalasar, mi hermano Amahk le sugirió la idea de enviarme con la reina de dragones, se decía que ella tenía a dos muchachas dothrakis como doncellas y que planeaba buscarles buenos maridos, tal vez yo fuera más feliz con un caballero ponienti, lo que nunca imaginé fue que Jon pusiera los ojos en mí, yo me enamoré de él al instante, era tan diferente a los hombres que había conocido en mi vida, tan honorable, valiente y tan noble, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Arya, Jon y yo prácticamente nos casamos a escondidas, Daenerys deseaba casarlo con Arianne Martell pero ya estábamos tan enamorados…me entregué a él antes de casarme, ese tipo de cosas no tienen mucho valor entre los dothrakis, una muchacha no tiene que ser doncella para conseguir un buen marido, arreglamos una ceremonia en el sept de la Fortaleza y en el bosque de los dioses, la reina llegó cuando la ceremonia ya había concluido, furiosa y callada, y por mí ni aunque hubiera interrumpido la boda, Jon ya era mío desde que me tomó, era mío y yo suya, ni con sus dragones hubiera podido quitármelo- Cora sonrió, acarició con cariño los mechones castaños de Arya y comenzó a trenzarlos - Para una mujer, el amor puede ser algo irrealizable, algo que leemos sólo en los libros, que escuchamos en las canciones, los hombres tienen mil y un distracciones, haciendo la guerra, liderando castillos, practicando con las espadas y el arco… somos afortunadas al tener esposos que nos amen tanto, muchas esposas jamás llegan a conocer la ternura del amor ni sus placeres-

- Muy afortunadas- suspiró Sansa.

Arya no podía estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

**No tienen idea de cómo disfruto escribir esta locura xD, espero que Aegon me haya quedado bien, por lo poco que conocemos al príncipe - aquí rey- parece un muchacho noble y hasta algo ingenuo.**

**Bueno, hoy no hay doble capi, sorry :P**


	7. Bodas y despedidas

Bodas y despedidas

Se quedó con sus hermanas, porque comenzaba a ver a Cora como una hermana, hasta la tarde, comieron juntas y bebieron un vino suave y aromático, hablaron de todo y de nada, se rieron y Cora les trenzó el cabello con mucha habilidad, contándoles cómo hacía lo mismo con su padre y su hermano.

- Amahk es muy diestro con el arco y el arakh, el látigo no le gusta tanto, pero es un gran guerrero, la última vez que nos vimos su trenza ya tenía seis campanillas, si ustedes pudieran conocerlo…cabalga como un centauro-

Arya estaba ayudando a Cora con su trenza cuando Willas, Jon y Gendry entraron en la carpa, el señor de Highgarden se acercó a su mujer, besándola delicadamente en los labios, Arya lo observó, en realidad era un hombre bastante atractivo y sus ojos celestes derramaban amor por Sansa.

- Mi señora, me alegra ver que no se aburrieron sin nosotros- dijo Willas, sentándose junto a Sansa – tu cabello luce muy bonito, parece cobre trenzado-

- Lo hizo Cora- habló Sansa, sonriendo, totalmente enamorada – nos estaba contando sobre las puertas de Vaes Dothrak, y también de su hermano…-

- Amahk- dijo Arya – es un nombre muy bonito-

- Significa "de oro y bronce"*- explicó Cora – y le queda, la piel de Amahk es bronceada por el sol, pero cuando pasábamos mucho tiempo en las ciudades, sin cabalgar, se ponía blanco como cualquier ponienti, además entre sus cabellos negros y lisos siempre encontrábamos hebras doradas, igual que en su barba y bigote-

- Un día lo convenceré de que venga a visitarnos- le dijo Jon, sonriendo.

Gendry estaba callado, miró a Arya largamente, como si la mirara por vez primera, sonrió y fue como si sus profundos ojos azules se hicieran aún más hondos y bellos, Arya se puso de pie, acercándose a su esposo le abrazó con cariño.

- Estás muy callado- le dijo, sonriendo - ¿pasó algo?-

- No, estoy cansado, nada más- respondió su marido, sonriéndole todavía – y tú también debes estar cansada, no dormimos bien, ¿por qué no vamos a recostarnos un rato?-

- Sí, mi señor- le contestó Arya, jamás creyó que se sentiría tan bien llamarle así.

Se despidieron, prometiendo verse en la cena, y fueron a su tienda, Arya comenzó a desvestirse cuando sintió los brazos de su marido rodeándole la cintura.

- Creí que estabas cansado- dijo Arya, sonriendo.

- Nunca estaré cansado para ti- respondió Gendry.

Le arrancó la ropa, sin fijarse si rompía las telas, a Arya poco le importaba, se dejó envolver por su marido, sintiendo sus rudas pero deliciosas caricias, la tomó con más fuerza que las otras veces, llegando incluso a lastimarla un poco, sin embargo el placer superó por mucho al dolor, Arya sintió alcanzar sus límites más de una vez antes de que su marido lo hiciera, entonces tenían que detenerse un momento pero en cuanto sentía recuperar el aliento, Gendry volvía a atacarla sin piedad a sus gemidos y ruegos, y después de lo que a Arya le parecieron horas, pudo sentirlo derramándose dentro de ella.

Se quedaron tumbados en la cama, desnudos y sudando, Gendry la apretaba fuerte contra su pecho, Arya se sentía cansadísima, el cuerpo le dolía y el sueño la estaba venciendo cuando sintió a su marido acariciarla de nuevo, sintió sus besos entre los senos, bajando y bajando, otra vez hizo eso con su boca que se sentía tan bien, Arya acarició los negros mechones de Gendry, guiándolo, trató de evitarlo pero no pudo contener sus gemidos y suspiros, cuando gimió el nombre de su esposo y se sintió de nuevo en el límite, Gendry la besó en la boca, la abrazó y le dijo que la amaba tantas veces que no pudo contarlas.

- Hey, ustedes dos- gruñó Jon, entrando a la tienda – dejen de gritar, se les puede oír hasta la Winterfell-

Arya agradeció estar envuelta en las sábanas, Gendry se rió y pidió disculpas.

- Ya terminamos- dijo su marido, comenzando a vestirse – es hora de cenar, ¿no?-

- Sí, pero no creo que hayas dejado a mi hermana en condiciones de caminar, hijo de la gran puta- dijo Jon, riéndose.

- Estoy bien, idiota- gruñó Arya.

- Como prefieras- continuó Jon, sin quitar su sonrisa burlona – la cena se sirve en la carpa del rey-

Arya esperó a que su hermano saliera para levantarse de la cama, buscó en los baúles y sonrió al encontrar el vestido azul que había usado la noche en que ella y Gendry se besaron por primera vez, decidió ponérselo, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su marido, salieron de la tienda tomados del brazo.

En la carpa del rey podía escucharse la música y las voces de mucha gente, Arya se aferró un poco más fuerte a Gendry cuando entraron, todas las miradas fueron para ellos, la Stark sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro, buscó desesperadamente una cara más familiar cuando se topó con la dulce Shireen, temblando como un borreguito junto a Devan, quien se veía igual de nervioso, Lord Stannis y Lord Davos hablaban con ellos con mucha seriedad.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Arya, acercándose a la muchacha, quien no dejaba de temblar – Shireen, estás pálida-

- Me voy a casar- soltó la rubia, con los ojos azules abiertos como platos – hoy, Arya, hoy, hoy me caso, hoy-

- Oh por…- masculló Gendry, mirando a su tío - ¿es en serio?, ¿para qué adelantar las cosas?-

- Me lo dice el señor que se fugó con la novia y se casó frente a un árbol- masculló Stannis, cruzándose de brazos – el rey ofreció celebrar la ceremonia esta misma noche, no veo el problema-

-¡Aquí está!- exclamó Sansa, se había acercado tan rápido que Arya no la sintió llegar – hice lo mejor que pude, creo que estará bien-

Sansa extendió a Shireen una capa de doncella color esmeralda, hecha de hermoso terciopelo con bordados de flores doradas.

- Comprenderán que entre mis cosas no tenía nada con las astas o el venado Baratheon- explicó la pelirroja – era parte de uno de mis vestidos, creo que el verde te quedará bien-

- Gra-gra-cias- balbució Shireen, acariciando la tela de su improvisada capa de doncella- es muy hermosa-

- No estés tan nerviosa, pequeña- le consoló Sansa – te vas a casar, debes estar contenta-

- Lo estoy- admitió la muchacha – estoy feliz-

Arya sonrió, acarició con cariño las hebras doradas del cabello de Shireen, tratando de transmitirle algo de calma, Jon se acercó con una sonrisa, llevaba una capa negra en las manos la cual tendió a Devan

- Perdonarás que no lleve el estandarte de tu casa, pero como todo fue tan improvisado…-

- No se preocupe, su alteza- respondió Devan, siempre correcto, tomando la capa con una sonrisa – servirá, le agradezco-

- Eres un buen muchacho, Devan- dijo Jon, sonriendo – y Shireen es una muchacha virtuosa y buena, estoy seguro que serán muy felices-

- Gracias, mi rey- respondió Shireen, quien ya no temblaba tanto.

El rey Aegon entró, escoltado por su leal Lord Connington y Ser Rolly, vestía de púrpura y negro, resaltando el color de sus ojos, sonrió y se acercó a la pareja que contraería nupcias.

- Afuera todo está dispuesto- dijo el rey, sin perder su sonrisa – el septón espera por ustedes, un acontecimiento feliz entre tantas desventuras nos animará a todos-

Salieron tras el rey, Shireen del brazo de su padre, afuera, como había dicho Aegon, los esperaba un improvisado altar, habían hecho un camino con antorchas para que pasaran los novios, Lord Stannis entregó a su hija, como marcaba la tradición, Arya podía asegurar que por un instante creyó ver una lágrima en los ojos del Baratheon, pero si estaba ahí o no, no pudo comprobarlo.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, Gendry sostuvo la mano de Arya en todo momento, al finalizar se anunció que se serviría un abundante banquete en honor a los recién casados, Gendry y Arya regresaron a la tienda del rey junto con los nuevos esposos, la comida estaba dispuesta y la música no se hizo esperar, Arya vio a Tommen y a su caballero de las flores entrar juntos, seguidos de Brienne, Jaime y sus gemelos; poco después entró Lord Willas junto a Sansa, además de Jon, Cora, Bran, Rickon y los Reed, el rey y sus acompañantes.

Los recién casados apenas y probaron bocado, se pasaron casi toda la noche bailando, platicando y riendo de chistes que no compartían, Devan sostenía orgulloso la mano de su mujer, a quien no dejaba de sonreírle.

- ¡Es hora del encamamiento!- gritó alguien.

- ¡Sí, a encamarlos!- respondió alguien más.

- ¡A encamarlos, a encamarlos, a encamarlos!- corearon las voces.

- Amigos, tranquilos- intervino Aegon – la tradición es la tradición, así que las damas, por favor encárguense del joven y apuesto Devan, y los caballeros sean gentiles con nuestra dulce Shireen-

Las mujeres fueron sobre Devan, quitándole las botas y llevándoselo a empujones, al salir de la carpa el muchacho ya iba con el torso desnudo, a Shireen la levantaron en volandas, salió aún vestida de la tienda pero eso no iba a durar.

- ¿Eso del encamamiento es absolutamente necesario?- preguntó Meera, haciendo una mueca – me parece de mal gusto-

- Puedo prohibirlo en nuestra boda- respondió Bran, sonriendo.

- Cursi, eso eres- masculló el joven Reed, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Cállate, pequeño abuelo- bufó Bran, rodando los ojos – agradecido deberías estar, de no haber sido por Meera ahora no tendrías ni un diente en esa boca-

- Es una tradición rara- intervino Cora – en el khalasar, cuando hay boda, el marido lleva a su mujer a un lugar apartado, cabalgan juntos y se aman bajo las estrellas, todo acontecimiento importante debe ocurrir bajo las estrellas-

- Me parece más bonito que el encamamiento- dijo Sansa – cuando me casé con Willas…dioses, estaba aterrada-

- ¿Eso es una indirecta?- preguntó Willas, sonriendo.

- Para nada, mi señor, usted resultó ser el más galante y dulce de los caballeros- respondió Sansa, roja como una manzana – pero que tanto hombre medio ebrio te quite la ropa…-

- Robb y Renly fueron a encamar a Lady Shireen- comentó Jaime, aguantándose la risa - Ay, mis hijos son unos pequeños dementes-

- Tenían a quién salir- bufó Brienne, cruzándose de brazos – Tommen, cuando todo esto termine, en realidad quisiera que nos acompañaras a Casterly Rock-

- Y así lo haré, mi señora- respondió el apuesto muchacho – claro que primero acompañaré a Ser Loras hasta Highgarden, para despedirnos y…-

- Supuse que Ser Loras querría acompañarte a Casterly Rock- intervino Jaime – las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas para recibirlo, aunque si desean visitar Highgarden primero no habrá problemas-

- Gracias, Ser- respondió el caballero de las flores – en realidad me gustaría quedarme junto a Tommen-

- Si van a emprender un viaje, primero deben visitar el norte- dijo Jon – Winterfell, el Muro, el norte forma a los caballeros, los hace fuertes-

-Y los congela- dijo Aegon, sonriendo – a Maggy le gustaría verte, Loras, y creo que también le daría gusto ver a Tommen, después de eso pueden irse al Muro o a donde quieran, claro, volviendo con tu señor padre cuando te canses de las aventuras-

- Serán viajes largos- agregó Tommen.

- No si se hacen a lomos de un dragón- dijo el rey – me sentiría muy feliz si me dejan llevarlos hasta Highgarden-

- Oh, mi rey, eso…eso es muy generoso- balbució Loras – muchas gracias, en verdad-

- Si me disculpan, iré a buscar a mis hijos, ya han tenido bastante por esta noche- habló Brienne – tienen que descansar, mañana partiremos temprano-

- ¿Partir?- preguntó Arya – Pero, ¿a dónde?, Casterly Rock está muy lejos-

- A Rosby- respondió Gendry – las mujeres y los niños se van a Rosby, incluyéndote-

Arya sintió que le tiraban un balde de agua fría, ¿alejarse de Gendry?, ¿alejarse ahora que estaban casados?

- No me quiero ir- protestó Arya.

- Sabía que dirías eso, pero ya está arreglado- Gendry se levantó – será mejor que vayamos a dormir-

No pudo protestar, su esposo la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta su tienda, una vez ahí Arya se liberó de su agarre, mirándole enfurecida.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

- ¿Serviría de algo?, igual ibas a negarte- respondió Gendry – tus cosas están listas, mañana te vas-

- No-

- Sí-

- He dicho que no-

- Y yo he dicho que sí, soy tu esposo y debes obedecer-

- ¿Me lo estás ordenando?-

- Te lo estoy pidiendo, no quiero tener que ordenarlo, Arya, te irás mañana a Rosby te guste o no-

- Soy una guerrera, no tengo por qué…-

- No está a discusión, la decisión está tomada-

No se dijo más, Arya estaba furiosa, se desvistió y se metió a la cama sin mirar a Gendry, ¿por qué tomaba decisiones sin consultarla?, ella podía pelear, era fuerte, era hábil, podía ser igual y hasta mejor que cualquier caballero; sintió el peso de su marido junto a ella y sus fuertes brazos rodeándola.

- Es por tu seguridad, Arya, sé que eres valiente, la mujer más valiente que he conocido, pero…tengo miedo de perderte, si algo te pasara…no podría soportarlo, por eso quiero que vayas a un lugar seguro-

- ¿Y si te pasa algo a ti?- preguntó Arya.

- Nada pasará, en serio, no te preocupes por mí-

Era inevitable preocuparse, pero Arya no tenía más ánimos de discutir, decidió abrazar a su esposo y dormir junto a él, pasarían un buen tiempo sin estar así.

La mañana no había aclarado cuando se levantaron, los baúles estaban listos como Gendry le había dicho, afuera la caravana estaba lista, con carretas y los caballos dispuestos, Arya se alegró al ver a Alba, su yegua blanca.

- La traje, como prometí- le dijo Jon, sonriendo – Cora también se va, sé que sonará raro pero…te la encargo, hermanita, a mi esposa, cuídala-

- Lo haré- respondió Arya, abrazando a su hermano.

Bran se despidió de una Meera visiblemente incómoda, por lo que le habían contado, Arya sabía que la muchacha era una buena guerrera, debía ser igual de difícil despedirse sabiendo que podía ser de utilidad.

Brienne de Tarth tenía el rostro sereno y resignado, sus hijos correteaban a su alrededor, persiguiendo a un cachorro de labrador color dorado.

- Se llama Marcus- dijo Renly, cargando al cachorrito – papá nos lo regaló-

- Crecerá mucho- intervino Robb – y saldremos de cacería con él-

Sansa hablaba con su marido, tomados del brazo y caminando con tranquilidad, su perro negro los seguía meneando la cola, Arya imaginaba cual era el nombre de ese animal.

Por su parte, Jeyne se despedía con lágrimas de su marido, los pequeños hijos de Theon lo rodeaban, mirándolo con sus ojos inocentes, el Greyjoy los besó a todos, finalizando con Jeyne, murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

Arya montó a Alba, recibiendo un beso de despedida de su esposo, y se alejó sin volver la vista, emparejó a Cora, que se veía triste y gris, pero la más triste era sin duda Shireen, no lloraba ni decía nada pero podían vérselo en el rostro.

Los huargos rodeaban la caravana, Arya se alegró de ver a Nymeria, desmontó para poder acercarse a la loba, en eso estaba cuando escuchó el aire enfurecerse, era un sonido familiar, enseguida levantó la vista para encontrarse con Rhaegal, Jon lo hizo descender despacio, desmontó de un salto y se acercó a su esposa; Arya no podía quitar la vista del dragón, era una criatura hermosa, se aproximó con cuidado, Nymeria iba justo detrás de ella, Rhaegal no emitió ningún sonido, dejó que Arya lo acariciara.

- Parece que le gustas- dijo Jon.

Era como si el dragón ronroneara cuando Arya lo tocaba, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

- A mi me agrada, te cuida bien, Jon- dijo Arya, alejándose un poco - ¿todo en orden?-

- Sí, sólo quería besar a mi esposa una vez más- admitió Jon – si los dioses son bondadosos, su viaje será sólo de dos jornadas, en Rosby los recibirán muy bien-

- Confiemos en que así será- respondió Arya – entonces…te veré pronto, hermano-

* * *

**Hola :B, les dejaré tres capis porque: 1) estaba malita y no pude actualizar, y 2) mañana me voy a la playa (odio la playa) y creo que no podré subir nada por un ratito,**


	8. Fuego y sangre I

Daenerys entró al salón cuando las hermanas silenciosas colocaron los huesos de Gerris Drinkwater justo en el centro de la habitación, dentro de una preciosa caja de madera bien barnizada.

- Mi reina- saludó Ser Barristan, con una inclinación – Ser Gerris está listo para regresar a casa-

- Es el segundo dorniense que muere por culpa mía- dijo Dany, acercándose a los restos de Gerris, acarició dulcemente la caja – primero el príncipe Quentyn, ahora Ser Gerris…-

- El príncipe Quentyn murió por las decisiones equivocadas que tomó- dijo Barristan, colocándose junto a su joven reina – y Gerris…-

- Asesinado por mi amante- dijo Daenerys – un amante que ya ni siquiera es eso, hace meses que no visita mi alcoba, Ser, mi amor por Daario Naharis se apaga, tengo miedo-

- ¿Miedo?, ¿mi reina teme que le hagan daño?, para eso estamos sus caballeros, no permitiré que le toquen ni un cabello-

- De eso estoy segura, Ser- respondió la reina, abrazando al anciano – temo que mi corazón no vuelva a latir al ritmo del amor, eso me aterra, Daario es lo único que…-

- El amor viene y va, su alteza- la consoló Ser Barristan – y usted es joven y hermosa, no debe temer-

Los pasos de Ser Archibald interrumpieron aquel momento, el alto caballero entró en silencio, con los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro lleno de tristeza, observó con resignación el cofre en el que reposaba su amigo, se acercó con respeto.

- Su alteza- dijo Ser Archibald, arrodillándose – deseo poder llevar a mi buen amigo hasta Dorne, para que su esposa pueda despedirse y sus hijos también-

- Podrás llevarlo- respondió Dany – el barco _Dragón de agua_ zarpará mañana al amanecer hacia Dorne, es nuestro barco más rápido y si los dioses son bondadosos, estarás en Dorne en una semana-

- Mi reina es bondadosa- dijo Ser Archibald.

- Ser…- le llamó Dany – nunca fue mi intención…jamás quise que…-

- Sé que la muerte de Gerris no fue culpa suya, su alteza, ni la de mi príncipe Quentyn, no la culpo-

- Pero sí a Daario- concluyó Daenerys.

- Su espada atravesó el pecho de Drink- admitió Archibald – él lo asesinó, no hay manera de negarlo, la princesa Arianne querrá verlo muerto-

- Gracias por tu sinceridad- habló la reina – sé que no servirá de nada, pero ruega a la princesa Arianne su perdón de parte mía-

- Así lo haré- siguió Archibald – pero la reina debe saber que la fidelidad de Dorne estará siempre con el rey Aegon-

- Lo sé, puedes irte en paz, Ser- respondió Daenerys – que tu viaje sea afortunado-

El caballero dorniense respondió con una inclinación, salió llevándose a cuestas el cofre donde Gerris descansaba para la eternidad.

- Nunca desee que esto pasara- dijo Dany, sentándose en el Trono de Hierro, Ser Barristan seguía a su lado – lo sabes, Ser, me conoces, amo a mi sobrino-

- Lo sé, sin embargo Drogon agoniza a las afueras de la Fortaleza-

Daenerys se hubiera echado a llorar de haber tenido fuerzas pero ya estaba agotada, no había podido dormir casi nada desde ese horrible episodio en el salón del trono, de eso hacía una semana.

- ¿Dónde está mi oso?- preguntó Dany, con la voz temblando – Jorah, quiero verlo-

- Lo llamaré si lo deseas, mi reina- respondió Barristan.

- Quisiera verlos a todos- contestó Daenerys – a mi oso, a Tyrion, a Penny y a Tommen, a Ser Loras, a mi pequeña Missandei, a Daario, trae a Gusano gris, a Belwas, a mis jinetes…incluso a Varys, los necesito-

- Penny, Tommen y Ser Loras desaparecieron, su alteza- dijo el viejo Selmy – no había querido decírselo para no angustiarla más-

- Me dejaron- suspiró Dany, sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas otra vez – me abandonaron…-

- Probablemente Ser Jaime se las haya arreglado para ir por Tommen- contestó Barristan – es su hijo, su alteza, y es natural que desee tenerlo cerca, usted sabe que Ser Loras no se separaría del lado de Tommen bajo ninguna circunstancia, y Penny los adora…-

- Sí, eso debió ser- se consoló Dany – de verdad, yo quería dejar ir a Tommen, pero sabes que me he encariñado tanto de él…lo quiero como a un hijo-

- Sí, lo sé- respondió el caballero - ¿Quiere que llame a los demás?-

- Sí, llámalos, deseo verlos- pidió Daenerys – hazlos venir, que el servicio traiga mesa y sillas, cenaremos aquí-

Ser Barristan obedeció, fue a las cocinas y transmitió las órdenes de la reina, mandó a los coperos a buscar a Naharis, Belwas y los jinetes de sangre de la reina, a los demás sabía dónde encontrarlos.

- Ser Barristan- le saludó Tyrion cuando abrió la puerta de las habitaciones de Missandei - ¿pasó algo?-

- La reina desea cenar con todos en el salón del trono- informó Selmy.

- Si una puede ser atrevida, una cree que la reina está asustada y necesita consejo- dijo la pequeña escriba, que ya no era tan pequeña, se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita – necesita de sus amigos para encontrar consuelo-

- Niña lista- reconoció Tyrion, sonriendo – pero me temo que le daremos más disgustos de los que ya tiene-

- He hecho lo posible por calmarla- dijo Ser Barristan, aceptando la copa de vino que le ofrecía Ser Jorah – le dije que la muerte de Gerris no era culpa suya, pero el corazón de nuestra reina es dulce y bondadoso, se siente responsable, preguntó por Tommen y Ser Loras, deseaba verlos igual que a Penny, le mentí sobre eso…-

- Si todo sale bien, podrá verlos de nuevo cuando esto termine- habló Ser Jorah – imagino que también cenaremos con Naharis-

- Imaginas bien- concedió Barristan – queramos o no, sigue siendo valioso para la reina-

- Esta cree que ese hombre está involucrado en todo este enredo, una lo siente-

- Debes dejar de hablar así, pequeña- le dijo Barristan – empieza a usar el "yo", pronto comenzarán a llover los pretendientes para ti, muchachos interesados en casarse con la preciosa naathi, doncella de la reina-

Missandei se sonrojó, volteó el rostro y dibujó una sonrisa.

- Mientras eso pasa, mi lugar está junto a la reina y mis hermanos-

- Bien, ¿ves que no es tan difícil?- le felicitó Selmy, acariciando los rizos negros de la muchacha – no debemos hacer esperar a la reina-

Abajo, Daenerys los esperaba, la mesa estaba servida y las sillas dispuestas, una ya ocupada por el tyroshi, aún débil por las heridas de su pelea con Gerris, los jinetes estaban sentados juntos como de costumbre, Belwas tenía cara de impaciencia, obviamente deseaba ponerse a cenar.

- Amigos, me tranquiliza verlos- dijo Dany, levantándose – por favor, siéntense y compartamos la cena-

Los invitados obedecieron, Dany pidió a sus caballeros sentarse a sus costados, siempre se sentía más segura con Ser Jorah a su diestra, su querido oso.

- Mas tarde, Ser, quiero que me acompañes- le dijo Dany a Jorah al oído – espérame en el bosque de los dioses-

- Como ordene mi reina- respondió Mormont, con una sonrisa.

Dany lo observó un momento, "ese tatuaje le da un aspecto tan fiero…pero yo conozco su corazón, es noble y me ama, late por mí".

- Alteza- habló Varys, con su tono dulzón al igual que todo en él – debemos discutir lo que se hará respecto al…asunto del rey Aegon-

- No hay nada que discutir, eunuco- gruñó Daario – mi reina se quedará con el trono, que vengan a tratar de quitárselo, les rebanaré la garganta a todos-

- Hablas de los sobrinos de la reina, de su gente- intervino Jorah – Naharis, debes ser más prudente-

- Un hombre fuerte no tiene que ser prudente, es sinónimo de cobarde- repuso el mercenario.

- Se perderán demasiadas vidas si tratamos de combatir al rey Aegon y al rey Jon- insistió Varys – Rhaegal y Viserion están en condiciones de presentar batalla, en cambio nuestro Drogon…-

- Lo sé- intervino Dany – lo sé, mi hijo…aún tengo tiempo para meditarlo, faltan tres semanas para cumplirse el plazo-

- No hay nada que pensar, khaleesi- intervino Jhogo – los dragones quemarán tu reino, sangre de mi sangre, yo deseo protegerte pero, a diferencia tuya, yo si ardo-

- Sangre de mi sangre- le llamó Aggo – yo te sigo a donde vayas, y si es tu orden hacer la guerra…-

- Cabalgaremos a tu lado, khaleesi- dijo Rakharo.

- Nada está dicho aún, sangre de mi sangre- respondió la reina – que tu corazón esté tranquilo, tu reina no ha decidido nada-

- Mi hermosa reina no tiene que hincar la rodilla ante nadie- habló Daario – estás hecha para que se dobleguen ante ti-

- No es un asunto de belleza ni de rendir pleitesía- intervino Missandei – el mercenario debe ser prudente, porque no es ser cobarde, es usar la cabeza-

- ¿Estás insinuando algo, pequeña puta?- gruñó Daario, levantándose de su silla - ¿me estás insultando, esclava?-

- Esta no es una esclava, deberías saberlo, Naharis, la reina rompió mis cadenas-

- ¡Esta debe callar!- gritó Daario, abofeteando a la muchacha.

- ¡Basta!- intervino Dany, corriendo al lado de su escriba – Daario, vete-

- Mi reina…-

- Vete, toma algo para calmarte, esta situación nos tiene tensos a todos, actuaste bajo la presión, Missandei no quiso insinuar nada ni trató de ofenderte-

- Como ordene la reina- respondió Naharis, saliendo de la sala.

Gusano gris se acercó a su hermana, preguntándole si estaba bien, acariciando con cuidado la mejilla roja de la pequeña.

- Nada que un poco de hielo no pueda quitar- dijo Missandei, sonriendo.

- Belwas podría cortarle la garganta a ese tyroshi- gruñó Belwas.

- Preferiría que no- respondió Missandei, sin quitar su sonrisa.

- Uno te acompañará hasta tu habitación, claro, si la reina me permite- dijo el inmaculado.

- Vayan- cedió Dany - ¿segura que estás bien, Missandei?-

- Segura, su alteza, no se preocupe más-

Gusano gris ofreció su brazo a Missandei, así salieron del salón, Varys se disculpó y se fue al poco rato, Dany mandó a sus jinetes a descansar, Belwas, después de llenarse el estómago, se retiró, quedando sólo con sus caballeros y Tyrion Lannister.

- Perdón que se lo diga, su alteza, pero Naharis necesita que le pongan límites- dijo el enano.

- Lo sé muy bien- respondió Daenerys – pero no quiero hablar más de eso, sólo quiero descansar-

- La acompañaremos hasta su alcoba, mi reina- dijo Selmy.

- No es necesario, Ser- contestó la reina – pueden ir a descansar, yo sé el camino-

Ser Jorah se dirigió enseguida al bosque de los dioses, era su lugar favorito en toda la Fortaleza, se sentó ahí en silencio, escuchando los grillos y contemplando las luciérnagas que bailaban en las hojas del arciano, una cálida mano le tocó el hombro.

- Mi reina- respondió Jorah sin voltearse – son bellísimas, ¿verdad?-

- Lo son- cedió Dany, sentándose junto a él – Ser, ¿crees en mí?-

- Siempre, khaleesi- contestó Jorah, mirando fijamente los ojos violetas de su reina – mataría por ti, moriría por ti, lo sabes-

La reina se permitió contemplar los ojos de su caballero, "celestes, como el cielo del verano".

- Quiero que me acompañes a ver a mi hijo, Ser-

Caminaron del brazo hasta las afueras de la Fortaleza, ahí, Drogon yacía moribundo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración agitada, Daenerys corrió hacia él, abrazándose al enorme cuello del dragón, cubriéndolo de besos como a un verdadero hijo, la piel del dragón estaba caliente bajo sus labios, a cualquier persona le hubiera causado quemaduras y ámpulas horribles pero a ella no, ella era la sangre del dragón, la que no arde.

- Khaleesi- le llamó Ser Jorah, acomodándose junto a ella – lo lamento, en verdad…yo vi nacer a tus hijos, mi reina, y los amo también, sé que mi dolor no puede compararse al tuyo pero…-

- Gracias, mi oso- le dijo Dany, tomándolo de la mano – significa mucho para mí-

Las lágrimas de Daenerys se evaporaban en la piel de su hijo, de repente escuchó las ráfagas muy cerca, sus otros hijos venían a verla pero no venían solos.

- ¿Jon?- llamó Dany, limpiándose las lágrimas - ¿Aegon?, ¿mis sobrinos?-

- Aquí estamos, tía- le respondió Jon, acercándose a abrazarla – compartimos tu dolor-

- Oh, Jon- suspiró Dany, abrazándolo – mi hijo se muere, mi Drogon-

Viserion y Rhaegal se acercaron a su hermano, el dragón blanco se tumbó junto al moribundo, gimiendo y restregando su enorme cabeza contra el cuerpo de su hermano, Rhaegal se mantenía cerca de los dos, solemne y firme.

- Son hermanos, saben que se muere- dijo Daenerys.

- También a mi me duele, Dany, en verdad- dijo Aegon, acercándose – sabes cuánto te amo-

- Lo sé- respondió la reina – y tu sabes que te amo, ¿por qué dudas de mi amor, sobrino?-

- No hablemos de eso ahora- cortó Aegon – Penny…-

La enana se acercó corriendo, lanzándose a los brazos de la reina, quien la recibió con un abrazo y lágrimas.

- Mi reina, no piense que la abandoné, pero es que mi querido Tommen…-

- Lo comprendo, yo también lo amo como a un hijo, era natural que lo siguieras- le dijo Dany, acariciando los cabellos de la enana - ¿cómo están nuestros muchachitos?-

- Bien, bien- respondió Penny, limpiándose las lágrimas – contentos, Ser Jaime aceptó tenerlos juntos en Casterly Rock-

- Es un alivio- suspiró Dany – una noticia buena entre tantas penas-

Jorah se acercó a las dos mujeres, revolvió el cabello de la enana con cariño.

- Pequeña bestia, me alegra ver que estás bien- dijo el caballero.

- A mí también me alegra verte, ¿estás más feo o es que de noche asustas más?- replicó Penny, sonriendo.

- Impertinente- refunfuñó Mormont, aunque sin perder la sonrisa.

- Tía- llamó Aegon – contrario a los consejos que me dieron, decidí no cortar el suministro de alimentos y agua para la Fortaleza, así que no debes temer por eso, dije que te daría un mes y pienso cumplir mi palabra-

- No esperaba menos de ti- contestó Daenerys – pero no quiero hablar de ejércitos, peleas ni sitios, esta noche lo único que deseo es llorar a mi hijo, agradezco que hayan dejado que mis otros dos hijos me hagan compañía, me alegro de tenerlos a ustedes a mi lado, pero necesito vivir mi dolor sola-

- Como desees, tía- le respondió Jon – Rhaegal y Viserion se irán al alba, esta noche están contigo-

- Te esperaré en el bosque de los dioses, khaleesi- dijo Jorah.

- No, Ser, tú quédate conmigo- pidió Dany, tendiendo la mano a su caballero – te necesito a mi lado, querido oso, más que nunca-

Ser Jorah se quedó, como pidió su reina, para abrazarla y consolarla, el caballero sentía su corazón encogerse al ver a su khaleesi tan débil y vulnerable, "es como volver a ver a la pequeña niña asustada que se casó con khal Drogo", meditó Mormont, "pero yo estaba ahí para ayudarla a volverse una reina, y hoy también la ayudaré a superar su dolor".

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenga que sufrir?- preguntó Dany, acariciando las escamas negras de su hijo – mi querido Drogon, mi hijo más fuerte…-

- No sé, khaleesi, como dices, es un hijo fuerte- respondió Jorah, le hubiera gustado decir otra cosa para calmar el corazón de su reina.

"Tengo que resolver todo esto", se repitió ser Jorah; "me quedan tres semanas"; aunque tras lo acontecido con Naharis, tal vez lo resolviera mucho antes.

* * *

Su hija nació el mismo día en que llegaron los huesos de su padre y, como había expresado Gerris con sus últimos alientos, la llamó Adamar.

Pese a todos los consejos, Arianne Martell se levantó de la cama, amamantó a su pequeña y bajó, junto a sus otros dos hijos, a ver el cofre que transportaba a Gerris.

"Es tan pequeño, tan insignificante", pensó Arianne al ver la caja, era bella, barnizada y con relieves del sol de los Martell pintados de dorado, "esta caja lleva a mi marido, el padre de mis hijos, mi felicidad".

- El rey Aegon trató de evitarlo pero nada se pudo hacer, lo mismo la reina Daenerys- le contó Archibald.

- Fue el amante de la reina, ¿no?, ¿el tal Naharis?-

- Sí, Arianne, fue Daario Naharis quien asesinó a Drink- le confirmó Archibald – el rey Aegon dio un mes a la reina para entregar la cabeza del tyroshi-

Sus hijos reaccionaron diferente, Oberyn se echó a llorar en cuanto vio el cofre, bañándolo con sus lágrimas inocentes, gimiendo y llamando a su papi, en cambio Quent se quedó mudo, observando, con los ojos secos, se acercó a su madre y la abrazó como pudo, besó a su hermanita y se mantuvo impasible toda la noche, sólo lloró cuando enterraron a Gerris, pero lloró en silencio.

- Todo indica que la reina Daenerys se reveló contra el rey Aegon- le contó Archibald – envió a su dragón negro contra él, además de una guarnición de sus Inmaculados, el rey se mostró benevolente con ella, pero…-

- Cometió un error- dijo Arianne, acunando a su recién nacida – la traición se paga con la vida-

- Es su tía- le recordó Yronwood.

- Su amante mató a mi esposo- dijo Arianne – mi hija jamás conocerá el rostro de su padre, su sonrisa, jamás podrá escucharlo llamarla hijita-

- Arianne…-

- No, Archibald, no hay nada que pueda calmar mi dolor- respondió Arianne, limpiándose las lágrimas – no estaré tranquila hasta tener la cabeza de ese tyroshi en mi regazo, quiero que la reina conozca el dolor de perder lo que ama, que sienta que le arrancan el corazón-

- Debes ser fuerte, por tus hijos- le recordó Archibald.

- Hermana, creo recordar…- intervino Trystane – que el lema de la casa Targaryen es Fuego y sangre-

- Sí, hermano, tienes razón- respondió la princesa – ese es, y ya que lo piden…Fuego y sangre les daré-

- Todas las lanzas de Dorne estarán listas en tres días- le dijo Archibald.

Myrcella asomó su rubia cabeza en la sala, vestía de negro, un vestido sencillo y sin adornos, tampoco llevaba joya alguna, sólo su belleza, a pesar de la mutilación que había sufrido seguía siendo hermosa, muchos comentaban que era aún más hermosa que su madre, la antes reina Cersei.

- Mi princesa, ¿he escuchado bien?- habló Myrcella, acercándose con paso tranquilo - ¿marchará hacia King's Landing?-

- Sí, querida- contestó Arianne, sonriendo – por fin regresas a casa-

* * *

Daario Naharis creyó que había encontrado a la mujer más bella cuando conoció a Daenerys Targaryen, estaba equivocado.

Ella lo volvía loco, ella era una mujer de verdad, hermosa y provocativa, fuerte, buena amante…lo reunía todo, desde que la conoció no volvió a visitar la alcoba de Daenerys mas que un par de ocasiones, y no precisamente para darle placer a la reina plateada.

- La necesito- dijo la mujer, con su voz aterciopelada y cálida, cálida como todo en ella – su sangre, la necesito-

- Y te la daré, amor mío- respondió Naharis, acariciando el rojo cabello de su mujer – dame tiempo, la tendrás, ¿no te he dado lo que me has pedido antes?-

- Suficiente sangre para tomar su aspecto y engañar a sus inmaculados, suficiente para entrar en el dragón, pero ahora la necesito toda-

- Quieres que la mate- dijo Daario, apartándose de la mujer.

- Es una mujer débil- le dijo, acariciándole la espalda – has visto lo que mi fuego puede hacer, si obtengo toda su sangre controlaré a los tres dragones y juntos, Daario, nos haremos de ese Trono de hierro, de los Siete Reinos, de las Ciudades libres, el mundo será nuestro-

- La mataré- dijo Naharis, sonriendo – te traeré su hermosa cabeza de rizos plateados, serviré su sangre en una jarra de oro, quemaremos esta ciudad hasta sus cimentos y construiré algo más bello, más grande-

- Fuego y sangre- dijo Melisandre de Asshai.


	9. Fuego y sangre II

Edmure Tully arribó con sus huestes el mismo día que los barcos de los dornienses tocaron puerto, con Ser Archibald y la princesa Arianne en ellos.

Jon había escuchado mucho sobre la belleza de la princesa dorniense, ahora que la tenía en frente podía comprobar los rumores, era una mujer bella, bella y peligrosa, tenía el dolor tatuado en el rostro, vestía un ligero vestido negro, típico atuendo de Dorne, acompañada de su hermano Trystane, un muchacho de dieciséis años, apuesto y alto, moreno como su hermana y de cabello largo, negro y liso, suelto sobre su ancha espalda, tenía unos ojos oscuros de pedernal, que analizaban todo y a todos.

La princesa Arianne había llevado también a sus tres hijos, Quentyn, el mayor, viva imagen de Gerris, Oberyn, de cabello negro y ondulado como su madre, y la pequeña Adamar, de apenas una semana de nacida; pero no sólo venía la familia Martell, una muchacha rubia y hermosa, vistiendo ropas modestas y de colores sobrios, los acompañaba, una muchacha que se lanzó a los brazos de Tommen en cuanto lo vio.

- Myrcella- sollozó Tommen – oh, dioses, gracias por dejarme volver a ver a mi hermana, oh, Cella, te extrañé como no tienes una idea, mi hermana, amada hermana-

- Han sido muchos años lejos de mi hermanito- respondió Myrcella Waters, besando las mejillas de su hermano – has crecido, hermano-

- Y tú- respondió Tommen, apretando la mano de Myrcella – mírate, podrías pasar por cualquier muchacha dorniense, ¿qué son esas ropas?-

- Lo que se necesita para sobrevivir al calor de Dorne- respondió la muchacha.

- ¿Myrcella?- Ser Jaime se acercó, temeroso - ¿eres tú, pequeña?-

- Padre- respondió la rubia, abrazando a Jaime Lannister.

- Gracias…- respondió Jaime, abrazando a su hija – princesa Arianne, gracias por cuidar a mi pequeña, a pesar de…-

- Cella es una buena chica- le dijo Arianne – Trystane la quiere como a una hermana, yo le he llegado a apreciar de la misma manera, por obvias razones no podemos cumplir el matrimonio acordado pero…-

- Está bien- contestó Ser Jaime – me acompañará a Casterly Rock, con sus otros hermanos-

- ¿Hermanos?- preguntó Cella.

- Tienes dos hermanos pequeños- le contó Jaime – Robb y Renly, son gemelos-

- ¿Quién…?- preguntó Myrcella, con un nudo en la garganta - ¿Cersei…?-

- No- respondió Jaime- no, mi esposa se llama Brienne, doncella de Tarth, tus hermanos tienen sus pecas y sus ojos azul zafiro-

Myrcella suspiró de alivio, sostuvo la mano de Tommen y sonrió débilmente.

- Me alegra estar de vuelta, en casa, Dorne es bello, llegué a amar esas tierras pero…-

- Ya no te irás, nunca- le prometió Ser Jaime – Tommen, lleva a tu hermana a descansar, el viaje debió ser agotador-

- Sí, Ser- respondió Tommen.

Los dos hermanos salieron de la tienda tomados del brazo, Trystane Martell los observó con sus ojos oscuros.

- Cuidará bien de Cella- dijo el príncipe.

- Nuestra pequeña estará bien con su familia- dijo Arianne – pero no hemos venido sólo a traer a Myrcella a casa, mi rey-

- Lo sé, princesa- respondió Aegon, suspirando – lo que pasó con tu esposo fue una desgracia-

- Fue un asesinato, hay que llamar a las cosas por su nombre, su alteza-

- Príncipe Trystane- dijo Jon – creo que debería llevar a sus sobrinos con lady Myrcella, temo que los niños han partido a un lugar seguro, pero encontrarán con qué entretenerse-

- Los llevaré yo- ofreció Theon Greyjoy, acercándose a Oberyn y Quentyn – vengan, chicos, ¿les gusta jugar ven a mi castillo?-

Aegon agradeció a Jon y a Theon con un asentimiento, el Greyjoy salió de la carpa acompañado de los pequeños.

- Mis hijos son fuertes- replicó Arianne.

- No lo dudo- comentó Jon – pero perder a un padre siempre es duro, ahorrémosles un poco de dolor, suficiente deben estar padeciendo-

- No tendrían por qué sufrir si se hubieran respetado las reglas de la hospitalidad- insistió la princesa - ¿o acaso debo recordarles lo que les pasó a los Frey?-

- No es necesario- intervino Edmure – todos sabemos lo que pasó, la única Frey sobreviviente es mi esposa, los gemelos fueron quemados hasta sus cimientos, reemplazados por la torre del Rey Robb y la torre Viento gris-

- Pido lo mismo para los que mataron a mi marido- siguió Arianne Martell – Gerris vino a hincar la rodilla como lo pidieron, regresaron sólo sus huesos en una caja, el día que su tercera y última hija vio la luz por primera vez, mi niña, mi Adamar que crecerá sin padre, ¿es eso justo, su alteza?-

- Mi tía tiene un mes- dijo Aegon – falta una semana para cumplirse el plazo, le pedí la cabeza de Daario Naharis…-

- Quiero que sufra- respondió la princesa- quiero que lo descuarticen, que exhiban sus miembros como trofeos en todo King's Landing, quiero su cabeza bañada en brea sobre mi regazo, quiero chapotear en su sangre, quiero que la reina lo vea todo-

- Arianne, cálmate- pidió Trystane.

- Fuego y sangre- contestó Arianne – eso es lo que traigo desde Dorne, no habrá piedad, si al cumplir el mes el rey no se levanta en armas, Dorne tendrá las lanzas listas-

- Cumpliré mi palabra- dijo Aegon – y entregaré la cabeza de Naharis, como prometí, si hay otro servicio que pueda prestarte, princesa, no dudes en decírmelo-

- Buscamos un pacto a través del matrimonio- dijo la princesa, algo más serena – mi hermano Trystane es un varón fuerte y hábil con la lanza, en edad suficiente para engendrar hijos-

- En ese caso, una de las doncellas de la reina…-

- Con todo respeto, mi rey, preferiríamos una alianza con el Norte- interrumpió Arianne – Dorne tiene amigos en el Sur, los apreciamos y los honramos, pero el Norte es tierra extraña para el dorniense, ya va siendo hora de que Dorne lo conozca, qué mejor que uniendo a mi hermano con alguna doncella norteña, además, tengo una prima en edad de matrimonio, hija de mi tío Oberyn…-

- Me temo que, si buscas un matrimonio con Lady Arya, no será posible, ya se ha casado, pero…- Aegon meditó unos segundos – en la Isla del oso, Lady Lyanna sigue soltera, es una doncella hermosa y florecida, de quince años, sobrina de la mano de la reina, estoy seguro de que se sentirá honrada de ser la esposa del príncipe, le dará hijos fuertes y hermosos; las Mormont llegarán pronto a King's landing, el último cuervo que recibí de ellas venía de la posada del hombre arrodillado; sobre la muchacha, creo que Edric Baratheon sería un buen partido, no es precisamente norteño pero su hermano es señor de Bastión de Tormentas, un lugar hermoso para cualquier muchacha-

- Gracias, su alteza- respondió Trystane, haciendo una reverencia – espero ser digno de mi futura señora-

- Lo serás- dijo Aegon – no nos queda más que esperar a que se cumpla el plazo acordado, creo que sus carpas están listas, deberían ir a instalarse, tomar un baño y dormir un poco-

- Como ordene mi rey- habló Arianne – nos retiramos-

- No debiste haber sido tan benevolente con ellos, alteza- dijo Jon Connington, cuando los dornienses se hubieron marchado –esa mujer arriesga demasiado, debes considerarlo como una desobediencia-

- Ha perdido a su esposo, querido Lord, sus hijos se quedaron sin padre, trato de ser empático con su dolor, más vale tener a Dorne cerca, son guerreros peligrosos-

- Lo del matrimonio fue buena idea- cedió Jaime – aunque las Mormont son mujeres fieras, tal vez se sientan más cómodas si su guardián del Norte y el señor de Winterfell les anuncian lo acordado-

- Sugieres bien, Ser- intervino Bran – aunque sobre Edric no sé qué decir…-

- Ya me encargo yo- habló Gendry – Ed me escuchará-

Aegon asintió, contempló un momento su estandarte, luego su vista se detuvo en Jon Connington.

- ¿Sigues preocupado, mi Lord?- le preguntó el rey.

- Por mi rey siempre estoy preocupado- contestó Lord Connington.

- Yo también comienzo a preocuparme – admitió Aegon – no me preocupa Dorne, lo que me tiene angustiado es el silencio…mi tía no ha hablado, Ser Jorah tampoco, y el plazo se vencerá pronto, tengo noticias de que Edric Dayne y las Serpientes de Arena se han embarcado hacia acá, si los vientos siguen siendo favorables llegarán en dos días…temo que habrá lucha, amigos míos, y pido a los dioses no tener que derramar la sangre de Daenerys-

- En mis sueños, he visto fuego y sangre- dijo Jojen Reed – pero no pude ver de quién era la sangre, ni el fuego-

* * *

La noche era preciosa, algo caliente, pero era compensado con el esplendor de las estrellas y la luna, Irri y Jhiqui le habían preparado un baño de agua tibia, la ayudaron a bañarse y la vistieron con una túnica ligera para dormir.

Missandei se quedó a su lado un buen rato antes de mandarla a descansar, la muchacha ya bostezaba y se caía del sueño, Dany la vio partir con una sonrisa, "ha crecido para convertirse en una hermosa jovencita", pensó la reina "debo buscarle un buen esposo pronto".

Sus doncellas ya estaban dormidas cuando se dirigió a la cama, "ellas también merecen un buen marido que las ame", pensó Daenerys, "no debo retrasarlo más, tal vez un Lannister…o puede que prefieran Dorne, sería algo más parecido a su hogar…".

Estaba meditando y tratando de repasar los nombres de las Casas en Dorne con muchachos solteros cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta, imaginó que se trataría de Daario y fue a abrir casi corriendo, "tal vez viene a disculparse", pensó Dany.

Naharis entró con una sonrisa, haciendo brillar sus dientes de oro, abrazó a Dany y la besó como nunca, la arrastró hasta un diván, recostándola ahí, besándola dulcemente, "me ama", pensó la reina, "me ama, vino para estar conmigo, al fin…"

- Mi reina, mi hermosa reina…-musitaba el tyroshi, acariciando la cintura de la Targaryen.

- Daario, te he echado tanto de menos- respondió Dany, abrazándose al mercenario – te necesito…-

Dany sintió las manos de Daario desgarrarle la túnica, estaba siendo más brusco de lo normal, apretó sus pechos demasiado fuerte, Dany quiso pararlo, decirle que se estaba excediendo, entonces se dio cuenta de que una de las espadas del mercenario estaba desenvainada, dispuesta en su mano, Daenerys pataleó, lo empujó, pero el tyroshi era fuerte, puso una de sus toscas manos en la boca de Dany pero ella lo mordió.

- ¡Ayuda, auxilio!- gritó Dany - ¡por favor!-

Irri se despertó de un salto, empujó a Jhiqui para que se levantara.

- ¡Déjala, déjala, suelta a la khaleesi!- protestó Irri, golpeando inútilmente la espalda de Daario – ¡Jhiqui, ve por ayuda!-

La muchacha asintió y salió corriendo, Daario lanzó un gruñido y atestó un golpe en la sien de Irri con la empuñadura de la espada, la dothraki cayó inconsciente al suelo, Dany miró con espanto, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿por qué Daario la atacaba?

Sintió el filo del acero acariciar su cuello, el pánico se apoderó de ella, "no puedo morir", pensó Dany, "no todavía", sin saber cómo, alcanzó un plato y se lo estampó a Daario en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz y consiguiendo que se apartara un poco de ella, lo suficiente para ponerse de pie, trató de correr cuando sintió la mano de Naharis cerrarse sobre su tobillo, haciéndola caer, de nuevo lo tenía encima, la espada lista para cortarle el cuello.

- Lo siento, hermosa mía, pero encontré a una más bella, y ella quiere tu sangre- le dijo Daario, sonriendo.

- ¡Suéltala!- gritó la severa voz de Jorah Mormont.

El caballero cargó contra Daario, el mercenario se puso de pie enseguida para hacerle frente, pero Jorah llevaba fuerza y logró hacerlo retroceder, comenzaron su danza de espadas ante los asombrados ojos de Dany, Jorah tenía mucha más fuerza que el mercenario, cada golpe lo hacía retroceder, más y más hasta que…

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Dany, corriendo al lado de su oso.

Daario Naharis cayó por la ventana, pudieron ver sus ojos llenos de miedo, luego se estrelló contra el suelo con un grotesco sonido de huesos rotos, cubriendo el piso de sangre, con los ojos abiertos hacia las estrellas.

- Alteza, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Jorah.

- Intentó matarme- dijo Dany, sintiéndose mareada – Daario intentó…-

Ser Jorah la sostuvo y la ayudó a llegar hasta el diván, se sentó junto a ella y le sirvió vino, Ser Barristan entró corriendo junto con Jhiqui, quien soltó un grito al ver a Irri en el suelo.

- Llévenla con el maestre- pidió Dany – que la atiendan, por favor-

- Como digas, mi reina- respondió Selmy – vamos, Jhiqui, acompáñame-

El anciano caballero cargó a la dothraki, Jhiqui salió tras él, cerrando la puerta.

- Daenerys, creo que también deberías dejar que el maestre te viera- sugirió Jorah.

Dany le respondió con un beso en los labios, dejando a Jorah atónito.

- Khaleesi…-

- Mi Jorah, mi oso, ¿por qué he sido tan ciega?- dijo la reina, abrazando al caballero- todo este tiempo, mi fiel caballero, todo este tiempo me has amado, no amas a la reina de dragones, no amas a la belleza de mi cuerpo, amas a la verdadera Daenerys, me amas a mí, Ser, y yo he sido una tonta-

- No digas eso, Daenerys- la consoló Ser Jorah, acariciándole el cabello.

- El amor de verdad ha estado a mi lado todo el tiempo- contestó Dany, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ámame, mi querido oso, ámame-

- Lo hago siempre, khaleesi-

La reina se puso de pie, dejó caer su túnica rota al suelo, mostrándose desnuda ante su caballero.

- Tócame-

El oso obedeció, rodeó la menuda cintura con las manos, besó el ombligo con ternura, acarició los muslos, depositó un profundo beso en el sexo ya húmedo, olía bien y sabía mejor; cargo a su reina hasta la cama donde la recostó con delicadeza, se desnudó ante sus ojos y se metió a la cama con ella, le hizo el amor despacio, con paciencia, grabándose todos los puntos que hacían enloquecer a su khaleesi, la llevó hasta el límite más de una vez antes de poseerla, y cuando por fin estuvo dentro de ella sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, porque un caballero exiliado dos veces, un caballero sin nada, que se atreve a soñar tan alto, jamás pensó que podría conocer la verdadera felicidad, pero ahí la tenía, entre sus brazos, Daenerys lloró al sentir su semilla dentro, Jorah conocía la pena de su reina, así que la abrazó y le susurró palabras hermosas, le repitió que la amaba y la besó hasta que la tuvo dormida junto a él, abrazada a su pecho.

Ya no tenían nada que temer, Jorah planeaba llevar a Naharis ante el rey al amanecer, Dany lo escucharía y se rendiría a su sobrino, todo estaría bien.

* * *

La muerte de Daario no había aparecido en sus llamas, aunque no tenía mucha confianza en la empresa del mercenario.

"Era un inútil", pensó Melisandre, con un gesto de molestia.

Aún necesitaba sangre, ¿pero de quién?, estaba claro que por esa noche no podría acercarse a Daenerys, estaba el muchacho, Tommen, pero ya lo había utilizado varias veces y la última ocasión lo encontró demasiado débil.

"Está la chica, Myrcella", pero era una bastarda, además mujer, las mujeres no tenían tanto poder, con Daenerys era diferente, era la sangre del dragón.

Podía intentar llegar de nuevo a Stannis, "pero él ya está curtido, conoce mis trucos, y ese caballero de las cebollas…", entonces se le ocurrió, Edric Tormenta no estaba cerca pero no había sido el único bastardo del Rey Robert, "se llama Gendry", se recordó Melisandre "y no tengo el honor de conocerlo…aún".

* * *

La luna y las estrellas lucían bellísimas esa noche, Arya no pudo evitar sentirse triste, hubiera deseado estar al lado de su marido.

Los habían recibido muy bien en Rosby, los niños eran quienes la pasaban mejor, jugando y haciendo travesuras, las mujeres se resignaban, trataban de hablar y entretenerse con algunas tareas domésticas, Shireen no dejaba de llorar, apenas comía, Arya podía comprender su pena.

Cuando dormía y soñaba que era Nymeria las cosas eran más fáciles, pero esa noche no podía dormir, algo se lo impedía, deseaba ver a Gendry con todas sus fuerzas, besarlo, hacer el amor y gritar tan alto que se les escuchara hasta el Muro.

Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo, deseó poder volar, que Rhaegal estuviera ahí para llevarla hasta Gendry.

- Rhaegal…- murmuró Arya.

Y como si hubiera respondido a su llamado, el dragón verde apareció, al principio creyó que era una mala pasada de su imaginación, pero cuando la enorme bestia se acercó volando no pudo negarlo más, ¿lo habría mandado Jon por ella?, Arya corrió hacia Rhaegal y montó, el dragón no se opuso, pronto estuvieron volando alto.

El corazón de Arya latía como loco, vería a Gendry, compartirían esa bella noche.

* * *

Los días sin Arya eran aburridos, y las noches aún peor.

Gendry sabía que era su deber permanecer junto a su rey, pero no podían considerar traición añorar a su esposa, ese dulce cuerpo claro y su precioso sexo, tan tibio y húmedo.

Quería apretarla entre sus brazos, besarla y acariciarla, hacerla suspirar y gritar su nombre, Gendry se estaba desvistiendo para dormir, otra noche sin el calor de su preciosa Arya, se tumbó en la cama con el recuerdo de su esposa en la mente, escuchó el susurro del viento, estaba cerrando los ojos cuando sintió una tibia mano acariciándole el vientre.

- ¿Arya?-

Ahora su esposa estaba a horcajadas sobre él, Gendry gruñó al sentirse dentro de ella, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- Mi señora…-

Decidió dejarla hacer un rato, a su loba le gustaba tener el control, al fin, se incorporó, empujando a su mujer para colocarse sobre ella, sólo que cuando abrió los ojos descubrió su error, esa no era su señora, no era su Arya, una mujer de cabellos y ojos rojos lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Hola, querido Lord- dijo aquella mujer.

Fue entonces cuando sintió el metal en su vientre, la mujer acababa de apuñalarlo.

* * *

Arya se bajó del lomo de Rhaegal de un salto, Jon la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Montaste a Rhaegal?- preguntó su hermano.

- Sí- contestó Arya - ¿no lo mandaste por mí?-

- No- respondió Jon.

Un grito los interrumpió, Arya pudo reconocerlo, miró a su hermano y los dos lo supieron, la Stark corrió hacia la tienda de su esposo, Jon la seguía y en algún punto Stannis, Davos, Tommen y el rey Aegon se les habían unido, cuando Arya entró en la carpa no supo que decir.

- Tú…- murmuró Tommen, aterrorizado – tú, pero… ¿cómo?-

La mujer roja se apartó de Gendry, estaba desnuda y con las manos llenas de sangre, al igual que el puñal que apretaba en la diestra, dirigió una mirada a Stannis.

- Sangre de un rey, tiene poder, ¿no te lo dije?- habló la mujer – el joven Gendry fue fácil de seducir, tan solo, tan triste, un recién casado no debe pasar las noches con el lecho vacío-

Arya corrió hasta su marido, la herida de su vientre era profunda, Lord Stannis estuvo enseguida a su lado, tomó una sábana y la rasgó, utilizando el pedazo de tela a manera de compresa sobre la herida de Gendry.

- ¡Llamen a un maestre!- gritó Lord Davos.

- ¡Detengan a esa mujer!- exclamó el rey Aegon, pero la mujer roja se había esfumado.

- Yo la veía- dijo Tommen – en sueños, o eso pensé, recuerdo que…varias veces, ella…tomó mi sangre, pero no, pero…pero era una pesadilla, le conté a Loras y él dijo…-

- Sangre- dijo Jojen Reed, nadie había notado cuando entró en la carpa – falta el fuego-

Arya estaba temblando de rabia, no sabía qué le dolía más, la traición de su marido o que ahora estuviera muriendo, observó la sangre brotando de la herida, robándose la vida de su esposo, apretó los puños y se levantó.

Afuera se escuchaba el clamor de la batalla, los Inmaculados habían salido de la Fortaleza, en medio de los gritos lo escucharon: el rugido de Drogon.

- Yo les daré fuego- dijo Arya, y salió corriendo de la tienda.

La Stark pudo oír a su hermano llamándola pero no se detuvo, Rhaegal la estaba esperando afuera, lo montó de nuevo y volaron hacia la Fortaleza, Viserion fue tras ellos; abajo las hormigas peleaban, pero eso no era asunto de los dragones ni de la loba.

* * *

Los despertaron los gritos de la batalla, Daenerys saltó de la cama, seguida por su caballero, Ser Barristan entró sin tocar la puerta, no mencionó nada sobre Jorah y Dany, en cambio llevó terribles noticias.

- Los Inmaculados, mi reina, han atacado el campamento del rey-

- No, yo no di la orden- dijo Dany, corriendo a buscar ropa – detenlos, Ser, tienes que detenerlos-

- Lo intenté, pero dijeron que su madre había hablado- replicó Barristan.

Entonces resonó el rugido de Drogon, Dany dejó caer el vestido que tenía en las manos, ¡su hijo estaba vivo!, salió corriendo sin importarle que fuera en ropa interior, pero cuando vio a su dragón en el cielo quiso regresar, esconderse entre los brazos de su caballero.

Ese no era su hijo, tenía el aspecto de un monstruo, llenando el cielo de llamas negras, un fuego sucio y maligno, pero lo peor de todo es que ella lo cabalgaba, ¿cómo podía ser?, ¿era una pesadilla?

- Khaleesi, el jinete…- le dijo Jorah, había corrido tras ella.

- Sí- respondió Dany – sí, hay que llegar hasta mis sobrinos, tienes que ayudarme, Ser-

- ¡No!- gritó Tyrion, corriendo hacia ellos – no, mi reina, debes buscar un lugar donde todos te vean, tus Inmaculados, los hombres del rey, debes desenmascarar a quien sea que esté tomando tu lugar-

- ¿Cómo van a reconocerla?- preguntó Ser Barristan.

- Yo estaré al lado de su alteza- intervino Missandei – mi hermano me creerá, rendirá sus armas, no habrá duda de la inocencia de la reina-

- ¿Pero a dónde debemos llevarla?- preguntó Ser Jorah.

- La puerta de los dioses- concluyó el Lannister – desde ahí todos podrán ver a la reina, desde ahí la escucharán-

- No podremos llegar- dijo Jorah, negando con la cabeza – moriremos antes de siquiera acercarnos, a menos que haya otro camino-

- Estoy seguro de que lo hay- dijo Tyrion – sólo necesitaremos un guía-


	10. Fuego y sangre III

Todo estaba mal, absolutamente todo, Aegon se habría puesto a llorar si no hubiera estado tan ocupado cortando la cabeza de un Inmaculado.

"Pelearon por mí", pensó el rey, con tristeza, "lucharon por darme una corona, y ahora los estoy matando".

Vio a Ser Archibald traspasar a dos soldados con su lanza, Jon era fiero en batalla y su Garra no daba cuartel, Lord Connington no se apartaba de él, ni tampoco Ser Rolly, "mis caballeros no me dejarían solo", pensó Aegon, "¿Tendrá mi tía quien la proteja?", entonces recordó los ojos celestes de Ser Jorah, la nariz mutilada de Tyrion Lannister y las canas de Barristan el bravo, "pero tendrán que morir, todos ellos, ¿por qué?".

Sabía que los dioses jamás lo perdonarían por derramar la sangre de su familia, él jamás podría perdonarse hacerle daño a Dany, la quería, adoraba a su tía, ¿pero qué otro camino le dejaba?, cuando levantó la vista lo vio, Drogon parecía una pesadilla vuelta realidad, se veía monstruoso, y sobre él Daenerys de la Tormenta, también fiera, vestida de rojo, "vestida para matarme", pensó Aegon, "primero la mataré yo".

* * *

Lord Varys iba delante de ellos, con una antorcha en alto, Ser Jorah llevaba a Dany de la mano, Tyrion se hubiera reído de no haber estado cagándose del miedo.

"Sea lo que sea, la araña siempre resulta útil cuando se trata de caminos alternativos", meditó Tyrion.

Missandei iba justo detrás de él, Tyrion podía escuchar su respiración acelerada, "está asustada", pensó, "todos lo estamos"; Ser Barristan cerraba el grupo, con otra antorcha para iluminar el camino.

- Por acá- indicó Varys.

Giraron a la izquierda por un pasadizo muy inclinado, "podríamos ponerle agua, jabón y usarlo como tobogán", la idea era tan ridícula que Tyrion tuvo que ahogar una carcajada, Missandei lo empujaba para que acelerara el paso.

Salieron hacia una habitación llena de polvo, apenas iluminada por la luz que se colaba entre las tablas que bloqueaban las ventanas, Varys se adelantó, empujó la puerta y todos salieron tras él, tenían que atravesar un tramo relativamente corto, pero la batalla ardía a su alrededor, Tyrion hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y corrió como nunca en su vida.

Al llegar a la puerta, Ser Jorah tuvo que dejar inconscientes a un par de guardias, subieron a lo más alto y Daenerys se mostró ante todos los guerreros, hermosa y valiente.

- ¡Escúchenme!- gritó la reina, captando la atención de todos - ¡Yo soy Daenerys Targaryen, yo soy su madre!-

- ¡Escúchala, hermano!- gritó Missandei - ¡Es nuestra madre, arroja tu lanza!-

Gusano gris observó, mudo y temblando, "esto terminará mal…", pensó Tyrion, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando vio a Penny, "idiota, ¿qué haces?"

- ¡Es nuestra reina!- vociferó la enana - ¡Tommen, Loras!, ¡Mírenla, es Daenerys, es nuestra Dany!-

Los dos muchachos observaron a Daenerys, el primero en tirar la espada fue Tommen, Loras lo imitó enseguida.

- ¡Es ella, es ella!- gritó Tommen Waters - ¡Es la Madre de dragones, es ella!-

- ¡La que monta a Drogon es una impostora!- siguió Loras.

- ¡Rey, por favor escuche!- le suplicó Penny - ¡Mire a su tía!-

"Penny se ha convertido en una mujercita", pensó Tyrion, "una muchacha valiente, y mi sobrino ya es todo un hombre".

El rey Aegon apretaba aún la espada en la mano, pero los Inmaculados arrojaron las armas, el rey Jon miraba, atónito, "eres un buen muchacho", pensó Tyrion, "debes reconocerla, Jon, tienes que hacerlo".

- ¡Madre!- gritó Gusano gris - ¡Mhysa, Mhysa!-

- ¡Sangre de mi sangre!- gritó Rakharo - ¡Khaleesi!-

- ¡Khaleesi, khaleesi!- corearon los otros jinetes.

- ¡Tía!- reconoció Aegon, soltando la espada.

"Oh, dioses, gracias", pensó Tyrion, respirando hondo, no habría podido decir cuánto tiempo estuvo conteniendo el aliento "los dioses son bondadosos".

De nuevo se escuchó: el rugido de Drogon, montado por esa impostora, una monstruosidad, Tyrion se sentía extraño, generalmente él era el monstruo.

Pero no sólo se acercaba Drogon, detrás de él estaban sus hermanos, y Rhaegal… "oh, dioses, es la chica Stark" pensó Tyrion "Arya, se llama Arya".

* * *

No tenía miedo, tal vez debería estar asustada pero no lo estaba.

Rhaegal la hacía sentir segura, las escamas del dragón estaban tibias bajo sus muslos y Viserion volaba tan cerca, no debía temer, en todo caso, esa mujer roja debía estar temblando.

A ella no podía engañarla, sabía que era la bruja roja la que montaba a Drogon, no Daenerys Targaryen, había usado la sangre de Gendry para controlarlo.

Los dragones se acercaron a su hermano volando veloces, Drogon se aproximaba a la reina, chillando y rugiendo, "no quiere lastimarla", pensó Arya, "está sufriendo, esa mujer lo lastima, tengo que liberarlo"; apretó un poco a Rhaegal para que volara más deprisa, Viserion los emparejó sin problemas.

Estaba volando sobre Drogon, Arya no tuvo miedo, se puso de pie sobre Rhaegal y saltó, cayó sobre la mujer roja que había robado la apariencia de Daenerys, Arya no tenía miedo, jaló a la mujer con todas sus fuerzas y cayeron sobre la muralla, cerca de la reina, Arya se levantó, tomó la espada del caballero del demonio en la cara y corrió hacia la mujer que se levantaba.

- Fuego y sangre- murmuró a su oído, mientras le atravesaba el vientre – fuego y sangre-

La miró, los cabellos plateados se volvieron rojos al igual que los ojos violetas, el rubí en su cuello se oscureció, Arya la arrastró a la orilla, para que todos pudieran ver a la impostora.

- ¡Rhaegal, Viserion!- gritó Arya, empujando a la sacerdotisa por el borde – ¡Dracarys!-

Y los dragones quemaron en sus llamas el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, "es prueba suficiente", pensó Arya, "Daenerys Targaryen no arde"; pero otra vez escuchó los chillidos de Drogon, la bestia se retorcía desesperada, lanzaba débiles llamas negras.

- ¡Mi hijo!- gritó Daenerys, trató de saltar sobre él pero Ser Jorah la detuvo - ¡No, no, mi Drogon!-

- ¡Dracarys!- repitió Arya - ¡Rhaegal, Viserion!- señaló a Drogon – ¡Dracarys, dracarys!-

- ¡Dracarys!- gritó Jon.

- ¡Dracarys!- repitió el rey Aegon.

- ¡Dracarys!- dijo Daenerys.

Drogon fue envuelto por las llamas de sus hermanos, lanzó un rugido fuerte, que retumbó en los adentros de todos los que lo escucharon, y el fuego lo limpió, se alzó más hermoso, más fuerte, y se alejó volando seguido de sus hermanos, Arya los contempló hasta que se perdieron de vista, escuchó a lo lejos el aullido de Nymeria.

- Fuego y sangre- repitió Arya, sonriendo a la reina.

- Fuego y sangre- dijo Daenerys Targaryen.


	11. La paz del Rey

No pudo evitar las lágrimas cuando vio a Aegon en el Trono de Hierro, "será un buen rey", pensó Dany, "un rey justo y benévolo".

No podía pedirle más a la vida, Jon lucía hermoso junto a su esposa Cora, Aegon resplandecía en el Trono, "y yo tengo a mi oso", suspiró Daenerys, apretando la mano de Jorah Mormont "mi amor, mi caballero".

Tyrion fue el primero en felicitarla por su decisión.

- No sabes lo que este hombre pasó por ti, mi reina- le dijo el enano, sonriendo – era un idiota sin ti, sólo sirve para estar a tu lado-

Penny y Tyrion habían tomado la costumbre de pedir a los bardos que tocaran siempre la canción del oso y la doncella, cosa que los pequeños Robb y Renly amaron.

Había entregado la cabeza de Daario Naharis a la princesa Arianne, una mujer fuerte y fiera, como toda mujer de Dorne; Dany pudo conocer a sus hijos, el príncipe Oberyn era un niño risueño que disfrutaba hacer travesuras con los gemelos Lannister, en cambio Quentyn, el mayor, era un chico tranquilo y pensativo, "en el físico se parece a su padre, pero sin duda tiene el carácter de su tío Quentyn", era normal verlo paseando por la Fortaleza, subir y bajar, sin pronunciar una palabra, con los cabellos de oro batido meciéndose con el viento.

Ahora estaban todas las casas importantes reunidas, todas para ver a Aegon, todas unidas en la paz del rey; las hijas del fallecido Oberyn Martell habían llegado con el señor de Campoestrella, las Mormont arribaron pocos días después, Dany se sorprendió al conocer a las sobrinas de su oso, eran muchachas preciosas, con todos los encantos de una mujer y la fiereza que da el Norte, las muchachas pronto estuvieron llamándola tía; también había llegado un barco desde Pentos, la sorpresa fue para Cora, su hermano venía desde las Ciudades Libres a verla, y a ver al rey, por supuesto.

- Amahk viene a rendir homenaje al Rey dragón de plata- dijo el guerrero dothraki, hincándose ante Aegon, puso el arahk a los pies del rey junto con su enorme arco – he venido a ofrecer los servicios de uno y a traerle un regalo al señor de los dragones-

Las diez campanillas de la trenza de Amahk resonaron cuando se puso de pie, su piel estaba tostada por el sol pero podía verse que era blanco como cualquier ponienti, vestía a la usanza dothraki, con pantalones de cuero café y un cinturón con grandes estoperoles dorados, se cubría el torso con un chaleco de cuero pero no lo llevaba cerrado, dejando ver su fuerte pecho.

- ¡Tráiganla!- gritó Amahk.

Los hombres de su khalasar llevaron a empujones a una muchacha hasta el centro de la sala, la habían vestido con una túnica amplia y hermosa color ámbar de seda fina, a Dany le recordó el vestido que ella usó cuando conoció a Drogo, aunque ni siquiera había sido del mismo color.

Era una chica dothraki, Dany le calculó unos veinte o veintidós años, llevaba el cabello abundante y negro suelto, cayendo como cascada sobre su espalda, su cara era bonita y sencilla, su cuerpo también era hermoso, en forma de reloj de arena, sus ojos eran cafés y expresivos, mostraban miedo, miedo y desprecio.

- De khal Maqko para el rey dragón- dijo Amahk – una belleza de los dothrakis, tomada al derrotar mi padre el khalasar de su padre, esta mujer peleaba como un varón-

- Esta tiene su nombre- reclamó la muchacha, arrebatándole el látigo a un jinete, lo hizo resonar en el aire – Yahka, soy Yahka, y no seré el trofeo de ningún ponienti-

- La mujer debe callar- replicó Amahk, tomando bruscamente a la muchacha por el brazo, provocando que soltara el látigo- es un honor pertenecer al rey de dragones, mi padre se mostró piadoso contigo, mujer, no permitió que nadie te tomara, cállate y muéstrate agradecida-

- Agradezco el regalo, Amahk- dijo Aegon – pero no es costumbre en Poniente regalar a las señoras, además tengo una esposa-

- Esta no es ninguna señora- replicó Amahk, estirando a la muchacha – puede calentar la cama del rey, puede ser la sirvienta de su esposa, lo que desee-

- ¿Cómo dices que te llamas, mi señora?- le preguntó Aegon, con amabilidad.

- Yahka, el nombre de una es Yahka- contestó la dothraki, levantando su mirada desafiante – no serviré a ninguna reina de leche, no seré la puta de ningún hombre ponienti, soy una guerrera, no una esclava-

- Aquí no hay esclavos, Yahka- le dijo Aegon, sonriendo –pero si lo que dice Amahk es cierto, no tienes hogar al cual volver-

- No- respondió la muchacha – Khal Maqko asesinó a mi padre-

- Y ahora estás en mi reino, y yo protejo a todos los que estén en él, debemos buscarte un lugar, Yahka, no puedo dejarte desamparada- Aegon meditó unos segundos – Lord Stannis- el aludido se adelantó hacia el rey – Yahka, Lord Stannis es viudo, su única hija acaba de casarse, serás buena esposa para él y una agradable compañía-

La muchacha echó una mirada al Baratheon y se puso a llorar.

- No- murmuró, con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro moreno – no quiero un esposo, por favor…-

- Tranquila- le dijo Aegon, en tono amable – si lo deseas, puedes entrar al servicio de mi esposa, ser su doncella y…-

- No- cortó la dothraki, limpiándose las lágrimas – no soy sierva-

- Entonces te casarás con Lord Stannis mañana- declaró Aegon.

- En tierra de dragones se obedece al dragón- dijo Yahka.

- Eres una joven muy lista- le dijo Aegon.

Cora se acercó a Yahka, le murmuró algunas cosas en dothraki y se alejaron junto con Lord Stannis; Aegon sonrió y continuó.

- Amahk, tus hombres y tú serán bienvenidos en los Siete Reinos, pueden permanecer aquí o partir hacia el Muro, donde el rey Jon y la reina Cora viven en la paz del Rey-

- Uno preferiría permanecer junto a su hermana- dijo Amahk.

- Así sea- cedió el Rey- Príncipe Trystane- llamó Aegon – me has pedido una alianza por medio del matrimonio, una alianza con el Norte-

- Eso pedí, su alteza- dijo el muchacho, arrodillándose frente al rey – y me fue concedido-

- Lyanna Mormont, de la Isla del oso, sobrina de la reina Daenerys- llamó el rey, la muchachita se acercó con la frente alta, tenía los ojos de Jorah – te he prometido en matrimonio al príncipe Trystane de Dorne-

- Me siento honrada- dijo la pequeña osa, Dany había comenzado a llamarles así a las sobrinas de su caballero – será un privilegio para mí ser la esposa de un hombre tan noble-

- Y para mí tener una mujer tan bella- dijo Trystane, sonriendo, sus ojos se suavizaron al ver el sonrojo de Lyanna – te gustará Dorne, mi señora-

- Estoy segura de que así será- contestó Lyanna, con una sonrisa tímida.

- Y para Obella, hija del príncipe Oberyn- siguió Aegon – se ha decretado un matrimonio con Edric Baratheon, hermano de Ser Gendry Baratheon, caballero de la Colina hueca y señor de Bastión de Tormentas-

Edric era un muchacho de algunos diecisiete, de ojos azul mar, cabello negro y unas orejas un poco grandes, pero era apuesto, se acercó con respeto, se inclinó ante el rey y besó la mano de la muchacha dorniense.

- Espero ser digno de mi señora- dijo Edric, todo cortesía, sus ojos eran profundos como el mar.

Obella no pudo contestar, asintió, roja como un tomate, y cuando Edric le ofreció su brazo Dany llegó a creer que la pobre chiquilla se habría puesto a brincar de alegría.

Un muchacho se presentó ante Aegon, Daenerys lo reconoció, acompañaba a Brandon Stark.

- Mi rey- dijo el chico, haciendo una genuflexión.

- Jojen, querido amigo, ¿qué puede concederte el rey?- le preguntó Aegon, con una sonrisa.

- Quiero pedir, frente a toda la corte, la mano de Lady Myrcella a Ser Jaime Lannister-

Jaime miró extrañado al muchacho, luego miró a su hija y de nuevo a Jojen Reed.

- ¿Deseas casarte con mi hija, Jojen?- preguntó el Lannister.

- Lo pido aquí, frente a todos, para que quede constatado que no me avergüenza el origen de mi señora, porque la he visto antes, en sueños, y cuando la vi por primera vez cara a cara supe que sería mi esposa y yo su señor-

Myrcella observaba con sus preciosos ojos verdes, miró largamente a su padre.

- La última palabra es de Myrcella- dijo Ser Jaime.

- Acepto- dijo la muchacha, con una dulce sonrisa.

- Entonces no se diga más- dijo Aegon – vaya, tenemos muchas bodas en puerta-

- Creo que molestaré a su alteza con una más- intervino Edric Dayne, sonriendo – pero esta ocasión mi súplica va hacia la reina Daenerys-

Dany se volvió a mirar al muchacho que se arrodillaba ante ella.

- Al servicio de la reina está Missandei de las Islas del Verano, una doncella hermosa e inteligente que me gustaría convertir en señora de Campoestrella, le ruego a su alteza que me conceda la mano de la bella en matrimonio-

- Sí…- respondió Dany, sintiéndose conmovida de repente – y te ruego que cuides bien de ella, es una joya invaluable-

- Así lo haré- dijo el muchacho.

El resto de la tarde continuó con las peticiones y demás asuntos de la Corte, Dany se sintió afortunada, "es un trabajo tan tedioso…", suspiró, Jorah le acarició el brazo con cariño, se sonrieron, entonces Dany vio a Arya, estaba del otro lado del salón, sus ojos grises se veían nublados como la tormenta, obviamente las doncellas habían tratado de taparle las ojeras pero la angustia no podía arreglarse con ningún maquillaje, fue hacia ella con toda la discreción que pudo, su caballero la siguió.

- Lady Arya- saludó.

- Alteza- contestó la muchacha, como despertando de un sueño – mis felicitaciones por su futuro matrimonio, y a usted también, Ser Jorah-

- Gracias, mi señora- respondió Mormont.

- ¿Cómo está tu esposo?- le preguntó Dany, tomándola de la mano.

- No ha despertado, mi señora-

Después de que los dragones se fueran, Dany se reunió con Jon y a Aegon, por supuesto que también con Arya, después de hablar con sus sobrinos, se llevó a la muchacha hasta sus aposentos donde pudieron hablar y llorar juntas, la Stark era una mujer valiente, los había salvado a todos en el Reino, era tan triste su situación…tres semanas llevaba postrado su marido sin abrir los ojos, sin moverse, según el maestre ya estaba fuera de peligro pero seguía sin despertar.

- ¿Caminamos?- le preguntó Dany, ofreciéndole un brazo a Arya y otro a Jorah – los niños deben estar jugando afuera-

Arya asintió, afuera el viento era fresco y el sol brillaba, Robb, Renly y Oberyn dirigían los juegos, seguidos por los muchachos de Theon y su pequeña Arya, en el pasto, apartado de todos, estaba Quentyn, tenía un libro enorme sobre las piernas y leía en voz alta, poco más lejos estaban Loras y Tommen, hablaban con tranquilidad, muy juntos.

- ¿Los maestres no han dicho nada más?- preguntó Daenerys.

- Nada dicen, mi reina- reconoció la Stark.

- Tal vez debería mandar por otro maestre, uno más experimentado- sugirió Dany.

- No hay medicina que pueda ayudar a mi señor- dijo Arya – todo depende de él, debe ser fuerte-

- ¿Y tú, te sientes fuerte?- preguntó la Targaryen – tengo entendido que esa mujer no sólo apuñaló a Lord Gendry, también…-

- Se metió en su cama, sí- reconoció Arya, hablaba de ello como si le hubiera pasado a otra persona – así los encontré-

- Mi señora, fui imprudente, no debí tocar el tema-

- Alteza, si he de ser sincera, cuando vi a mi marido sangrando lo primero que desee fue que se curara…pero para poder matarlo yo- Arya suspiró – traición es traición-

- Hemos escuchado a Lord Stannis y a Lord Davos, incluso mi sobrino Jon tenía cosas que declaran en contra de esa sacerdotisa, como ellos han dicho, sabe cómo envolver a los hombres-

- Mi marido no debió dejarse envolver por nadie- replicó Arya – me deshonró, y no sé si pueda aceptarlo de nuevo-

- ¿Has dejado de amarlo?- preguntó Dany.

- No- confesó Arya – eso jamás, lo amaré hasta que muera, pero eso no quita lo que ha hecho-

- Deberías esperar a que despierte- intervino Ser Jorah – escuchar lo que tenga que decirte, estuvo dispuesto a enfrentar de todo, a perderlo todo por el amor que te tiene…-

Arya miró intensamente al caballero.

- Ser, me recuerda mucho a mi padre, si me permite decir- declaró la Stark – Lord Eddard era un hombre justo, inflexible con su honor, pero pocos saben lo amoroso que fue como padre, como esposo…- la muchacha sonrió – la reina tiene un buen hombre a su lado-

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- quiso saber Daenerys – lo que quieras, pídemelo-

- Quisiera que mi esposo despertara- dijo Arya, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – quisiera que esa mujer roja jamás lo hubiera tocado, a veces quisiera no haber regresado jamás de Braavos…-

- No digas eso- dijo Dany, preocupada.

- Quisiera no esperar un hijo de Gendry Baratheon- siguió Arya, tocándose el vientre – quisiera tener el vientre vacío, quisiera estar muerta-

- ¡No!- habló Dany, abrazando a la muchacha – no, no digas eso, jamás lo digas, debes ser fuerte, tu bebé te necesitará, debes ser valiente-

- Me cansé de ser fuerte y valiente- repuso Arya – es tan agotador…-

- Lo sé- respondió Dany – mira, míralos- dijo, señalando a los niños – no le niegues a la criatura que crece dentro de ti todo esto, la felicidad, la paz, la vida-

- Si Gendry no despierta…-

- Va a despertar- dijo Daenerys – es un hombre fuerte y te ama, lo vi en sus ojos cuando se presentó ante mí, no dudes de su amor, Arya-

- Lo que Lady Arya necesita es descanso, un lugar tranquilo para poder reflexionar- dijo Jorah, acariciando la mejilla de Dany – una temporada en casa, o en algún sitio hermoso y pacífico-

- Quiero ir a Higharden hace tiempo- dijo Dany - ¿irías conmigo, Arya?, sé que Lady Sansa partirá pronto hacia allá, también Tommen y Loras, sólo he visitado Higharden dos veces pero es realmente hermoso-

- No puedo separarme de Gendry…-

- Lord Stannis se quedará aquí- dijo Jorah – es su familia, lo cuidará bien-

- ¿Qué dices?- insistió Dany.

- Sí- contestó Arya – sí, me gustaría-

- No se hable más- siguió Daenerys – partimos mañana, después de la boda de Lord Stannis-

* * *

La muchacha dothraki estaba temblando cuando le pusieron el vestido, era una prenda preciosa color bronce, resaltaba mucho su piel y sus ojos, la capa de doncella era de seda suave y blanca, tenía un caballo parado en dos patas, bordado con muchísimas piedritas moradas, Cora le dijo que se llamaban amatistas.

- Lord Stannis la mandó hacer con carácter de urgente- le contó Cora – trabajaron todo el día de ayer y toda la noche para hacerla, incluso esta mañana le dieron los últimos detalles-

- Es preciosa- dijo Yahka, acariciando la capa - ¿segura que puedo usarla?-

- Claro que sí- le dijo Sansa, la mujer del pelo rojo – te quedará divina-

Le hicieron un peinado sencillo con trenzas, la misma reina Denerys fue a ayudarla junto a la amable Cora.

- Así me peinaba yo cuando cabalgaba con mi sol y mis estrellas- le dijo la reina – de eso hace ya mucho tiempo-

El cabello le caía por la espalda, no quiso usar ninguna joya, no tenía nada que lucir.

Sintió una angustia terrible cuando le dijeron que tenía que entregarla su padre, "yo no tengo padre, ya no", pensó Yahka, sintiéndose pequeña y desamparada "debo ser fuerte, soy una dothraki".

El rey dragón fue quien la llevó hasta el altar, "es tan apuesto", pensó Yahka, "¿por qué no puedo tener un esposo así?"; sabía que no podía decir esas cosas, en tierra de dragones se obedece a los dragones, y ella era sólo una yegua arisca del mar dothraki.

Lord Stannis la esperaba, no sonreía, de hecho no hizo ningún gesto al verla, "no es tan malo", se consoló Yahka, era un hombre alto, de facciones fuertes y masculinas, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, tenía un par de entradas importantes pero no estaba del todo calvo, además aún se veía vigoroso.

Su futuro marido llevaba una capa dorada con un venado negro coronado, era una capa hermosa, Stannis casi se veía majestuoso, "el venado no es tan diferente del caballo…más o menos".

La ceremonia fue extraña para ella, sólo repitió e hizo lo que le dijeron, dejó que Stannis la cubriera con esa bella capa color oro, después vino el beso y no fue tan mal, sólo puso sus labios sobre los del caballero ponienti, no más.

Después hubo una especie de cena, no servían caballo, Yahka suspiró de hastío, esos platos ponientis no se veían nada apetecibles.

- No estás comiendo nada, mi señora- le dijo Stannis, su marido.

- No estoy acostumbrada a la cocina de los ponientis- respondió Yahka, tratando de moderar su tono – no hay caballo-

Casi apareció una sonrisa en la cara de su marido, casi.

- ¿Qué comías en el khalasar?- preguntó su esposo.

- Caballo asado- respondió Yahka, ese había sido su plato favorito – lo preparan con miel, chiles y especias, se sirven salchichas de caballo, leche de yegua fermentada, aunque esa la tomaban los hombres del khalasar, yo…-

- ¿Tú?- le animó Stannis.

- Yo prefería el vino o la cerveza-

Stannis llenó una copa para ella.

- Es de Dorne- le dijo, ofreciéndole el vino – realmente deberías comer algo, mi señora-

- Yahka- dijo ella – me llamo Yahka, no soy _miseñora_-

- Es una manera de cortesía- explicó Stannis.

- Puedes estar seguro que no te llamaré _miseñor_-

De nuevo ese amago de sonrisa, ¿por qué su corazón se agitaba tanto por algo tan insignificante?

- ¿Y cómo me llamarás?-

- No sé- reconoció Yahka – tal vez…- volteó la vista, la reina de plata estaba junto al caballero oso, luego vio a la loba Stark - ¿qué debería comer?, cuando venía en el barco había mucho caballo…-

Su esposo acercó varios platos para ella, pidió que le sirvieran un poco de cada uno.

- Eso es empanada de paloma- le explicó Stannis – y eso es jabalí asado, lo rellenan de hierbas y queda crujiente con la miel, eso de ahí es pato a la naranja, y eso es tocino…-

Yahka probó, la empanada estaba bien, algo grasosa, el jabalí era delicioso y muy crujiente, el pato estaba suave y el tocino era riquísimo, también probó el conejo, pero lo que más le sorprendió, además del crujiente tocino, fue el pescado, tenía un sabor tan…no podría describirlo, tan puro, tan…de mar, los dothrakis le temían al agua salada pero el pescado era muy bueno, decidió que sería otro de sus platillos favoritos, junto con el tocino y el caballo asado.

- ¿Esto no se sirve crudo?, quedaría muy bien con leche de yegua- preguntó, una vez que terminó su plato.

Esta vez Stannis si sonrió, Yahka tuvo ganas de gritar de la emoción al verlo, cuando sonreía no se veía tan fiero, el hombre se puso de pie.

- ¿He dicho algo malo?-

- No, espérame aquí, mi…es decir, Yahka-

Se quedó en su sitio, miró en todos los rostros, Cora estaba sonriendo junto a su esposo norteño, la pelirroja Sansa también, sentada con su marido tan apuesto, luego estaba la hija de Stannis, la niña de la cara marcada, también sonreía junto al muchacho de ojos castaños, luego vio al caballero cebolla, a quien tanto aprecio parecía tenerle su marido, de nuevo vio a la reina de plata con su oso, formaban una pareja muy linda, "¿cómo me veré yo al lado de Stannis?" se preguntó Yahka, "seguramente me veo ridícula…".

Los cascos de los caballos eran su sonido favorito en todo el mundo, cuando vio a su esposo entrar a lomos de un semental café no pudo evitar una sonrisa, una yegua amarilla venía con él, Stannis se la ofreció como presente, era un ejemplar bellísimo, las crines y la cola eran color negro, al igual que las pezuñas, una parte de las patas y el hocico, Yahka no pudo contenerse y la acarició, una hermosa yegua, un hermoso regalo.

- Sé que los dothrakis no le ponen nombre a sus caballos- habló Stannis – pero Shireen no pudo contenerse, se llama Bella, puedes cambiárselo si quieres-

- No- respondió Yahka – es perfecto, Bella…-

Su Bella no tenía silla, sólo una tela negra y acolchonada sobre el lomo, Yahka lo agradeció, montar en las sillas de los ponientis le parecía muy incómodo, Stannis la ayudó a montar, dio una vuelta con Bella, se sentía feliz cuando cabalgaba, era como si nada existiera, regresó junto a su esposo, se bajó de un brinco del caballo y lo abrazó.

- Es hermosa, gracias- le dijo.

Stannis la apartó con delicadeza pero firme, su corazón dio un vuelco ante su acción, ¿siempre la rechazaría?

- La reina Cora me habló de las tradiciones de tu pueblo- dijo Stannis – cabalgaremos juntos al bosque-

"Oh", pensó la muchacha, "él en verdad va a…", había escuchado que los ponientis hacían un ritual raro donde los hombres desvestían a la novia y las mujeres al novio, que Stannis tuviera la consideración de hacerlo como los dothrakis la hizo sentir más tranquila.

Cuando salieron del castillo había gente mirando, Yahka se sintió pequeña de nuevo, hizo que Bella acelerara el paso, por fin salieron de la ciudad, cabalgaron en silencio, tal vez fueron horas o sólo minutos pero el castillo rojo se veía muy lejos, su esposo la condujo por el bosque, era un lugar muy bonito, con muchos aromas frescos, llegaron hasta un claro pequeño, había madera dispuesta para encender una hoguera, una cama de plumas con dosel de seda, Yahka desmontó, de nuevo estaba temblando, Stannis estaba junto a ella.

- No te voy a tocar si no quieres- le dijo su esposo – no tienes que desnudarte para dormir, no te preocupes-

Lo observó desvestirse, se desprendió de todas las telas menos de una camisa ligera de algodón y calzones del mismo material, se metió en la cama y no dijo nada.

Yahka no quería eso, se quedó inmóvil, viendo a su esposo que le daba la espalda, ella no había pronunciado ni media palabra, levantó la vista al cielo, las estrellas iluminaban ya, "si puedo, haré feliz a Stannis", pensó la dothraki, mientras se quitaba la ropa, "lo haré feliz y le daré un hijo fuerte", deshizo las trenzas de su cabello, tuvo un poco de problemas para quitarse el corset pero lo consiguió, el corpiño y las medias fueron más sencillas de retirar, la noche era fresca y su cuerpo reaccionó, la piel se le erizó y sus pezones se endurecieron, no supo decir si de excitación o de frío, se envolvió en la capa dorada y se aproximó a la cama.

- Stannis- le llamó.

El hombre se giró para mirarla, Yahka dejó caer su capa, era la primera vez que un hombre la veía desnuda, no sabía qué debía hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue apartar el cabello de sus pechos, dejándolos más a la vista, su marido jaló de ella para hacerla caer sobre él, Yahka sintió las heladas manos del hombre acariciarle la espalda, luego la acostó junto a él, la miró con gesto indescifrable.

- ¿Eres doncella?- le preguntó Stannis mientras acariciaba uno de sus pezones, haciendo círculos con el pulgar, Yahka lo sintió ponerse tan duro que dolía. - ¿es la primera vez que te tocan?-

- Sí- contestó ella, conteniendo sus gemidos.

La mano fría de Stannis fue hasta su entrepierna ya mojada, la apretó fuerte, le hizo daño pero se sintió bien, Yahka jadeó cuando uno de los dedos entró en ella.

- Si no vas a decirme _miseñor_, ¿cómo vas a llamarme?-

- Stannis- respondió Yahka, echando los brazos al cuello de su marido – amor mío, mi cielo, mi venado, mi khal…-

- ¿Y yo debo llamarte khaleesi?-

- Debes llamarme como quieras, mi venado-

- ¿Me quieres, Yahka?-

- Te amaré, estoy segura-

Fue la primera vez que la besaron de verdad, un beso profundo y cálido, muy diferente a las manos que la acariciaban.

- Khaleesi…- susurró Stannis a su oído - ¿quieres que te tome?-

- Sí- respondió Yahka, de repente ya no tenía miedo.

* * *

**Holi :B**

**Ya le falta poquito a este fic para terminar, espero que lo estén disfrutando**

**he considerado hacer una especie de precuela del fic, sobre cómo se ganó la guerra, etc, pero sigue en veremos  
**

**en fin, gracias por leer, espero recibir sus comentarios :)**


	12. Crecer fuerte

Tres meses en Highgarden habían dado paz a Arya, pero Dany podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos grises.

Jorah había ido con ellas, igual que Tommen, Loras y Lady Sansa, llegaron a Highgarden en los dragones, Aegon llevó a Loras y a Tommen en Viserion, Rhaegal llevó a Jon, Arya y Sansa, en cuanto a ella, su hijo Drogon, más hermoso que nunca, se encargó de llevarla junto con su oso.

Dejó a sus doncellas y a sus jinetes de sangre en King's Landing, a pesar de los ruegos de Irri y Jhiqui, peor fue con sus jinetes, se sentían raros sin ella y Dany los comprendía, les encargó que cuidaran de Yahka, la joven esposa de Stannis, que la protegieran y vieran por ella, aunque por las cartas que recibía de Aegon, la muchacha no la pasaba tan mal.

- Díganle a Margaery que vendré pronto por ella- pidió Aegon, con una sonrisa triste – y a mis hijos también-

- ¿Por qué no se los dices tú?- le había instado Dany.

- No puedo, si los veo…no voy a poder irme, y aún hay asuntos que arreglar en King's Landing-

Dany podía comprenderlo, así que se despidió de él y de su otro sobrino con un beso y les deseó lo mejor.

Ella y Jorah se casaron poco después de llegar, la ceremonia fue sencilla, la realizaron en el bosque de los dioses frente a un arciano, eran los dioses de su oso.

Ahí en Highgarden todo era paz, los hijos de su sobrino jugaban y corrían por todos lados, los amaba profundamente a los tres, el mayor, Luca, idéntico a su padre, el segundo niño, Mark, también de pelo plateado, y la pequeña Melina, de apenas dos años, con los cabellos cafés y rizados de su madre y los ojos violetas de su papá.

Había algo en ese lugar que tranquilizaba y daba felicidad, tal vez por eso el lema de los Tyrell era Crecer fuerte, todo ahí crecía hermoso: los árboles, las flores, los animales y las cosechas, Dany esperaba que las personas también, podía comprobarlo con los hijos de su sobrino, con su preciosa mujer, quería que ese efecto mágico tocara a Arya Stark, después de tanto padecer merecía un poco de felicidad y ese hijo se la daría.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó al maestre.

- Bien, bien, es una muchacha fuerte y ese bebé crece sano- contestó el Haldon, sonriendo.

Arya salió de la habitación, se veía tan contenta…

- Si el maestre tiene razón, debo tener cuatro meses…- dijo Arya, despidiendo al maestre –entonces lo concebimos en la cabaña, cuando huimos y…fue una época feliz- habló la muchacha, acariciándose el vientre abultado.

Era un consuelo, uno pequeño pero un consuelo de todas maneras, Dany la abrazó y caminaron juntas a los jardines, su oso estaba ahí, rodeado de los niños y jugando con ellos, a los pequeños les encantaba Jorah, se le echaban encima para tratar de derribarlo, a veces, como ahora, lo lograban.

Dany sonrió, Arya y ella se sentaron en una banca para poder contemplar la escena.

- Es un gran hombre- le dijo Arya.

- Lo es, soy afortunada-

Hacía dos meses que no tenía la sangre de la luna, primero pensó que era cosa suya, debían ser las presiones, los nervios…pero ya no tenía duda, sabía que no era posible, que era muy pronto, pero Dany podía jurar que su bebé ya se agitaba en su vientre.

* * *

Le sorprendió ver a Bronn, después del asunto de Joffrey pensó que no volvería a ver la cara ajada y dura del mercenario, pero ahí estaba, entrando sin tocar, como de costumbre.

- Enano hijo de puta, pensé que no vería otra vez esa cara fea-

- Lo mismo para ti-

Sonrieron, de alguna manera habían sido amigos.

- ¿Cómo está tu preciosa Lollys?- le picó Tyrion.

- Muerta- respondió Bronn, subiendo los pies a la mesa, llevaba unas botas de cuero bueno y relucientes – la muy idiota se cayó por las escaleras de una torre, se rompió el cuello-

- Vaya, vaya, ¿y no tuviste nada que ver?-

- Nada, gnomo, yo estaba de cacería con mis hijos-

- ¿Hijos?- rió Tyrion - ¿te deshiciste del bastardo?-

- Créelo o no, adoro a ese chico, se llama Tyrion, ¿lo sabías?-

Tyrion soltó una carcajada.

- Pero dijiste hijos, ¿cuántos hijos más parió Lollys antes de matarse?-

- Tres, dos niños y una niña, ¿quieres saber cómo se llaman?- Tyrion asintió- mi hijo mayor se llama Joffrey, en honor a los Lannister el segundo se llama León-

- ¿Y la niña se llama Cersei?-

- Dioses, ¿en las Ciudades Libres aprendiste a adivinar?-

- Eres un maldito, Bronn- le dijo Tyrion, entre risas - ¿y a qué has venido?, no creo que a ver a un viejo amigo-

- Tenía curiosidad de ver cómo te habían tratado las Ciudades Libres-

- Hace años que regresé, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

- Sigues siendo listo- reconoció Bronn - ¿qué has hecho con Pod?-

- El pobre muchacho estaba tan indeciso entre regresar conmigo o quedarse con Brienne de Tarth que preferí dejarlo con la mujer de mi hermano, en Casterly Rock está muy contento-

- La esposa de tu querido hermano es fea como la mierda, ¿cómo hace para follársela?-

- Si Jaime te escucha decir eso de su adorada Brienne te corta la polla y te la sirve asada- replicó Tyrion, sonriendo – pero has desviado el tema, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Bronn?-

- Mis muchachos aprenden a manejar la espada, Tyrion y Joffrey quieren ser caballeros, necesitan colocarse como escuderos de un buen señor, pero preferiría que no se alejaran mucho de mi lado, tú entiendes, títulos y todo pero sigo siendo un mercenario, no dudo que haya alguien que les tenga mala voluntad-

- ¿Quién lo diría?- repuso Tyrion, sonriendo – el asesino desalmado ha perdido la cabeza por sus hijitos, nunca pensé que te vería convertido en un padre amoroso-

- Esos niños son muy valiosos para mí-

- ¿Incluyendo al bastardo?-

- Incluyendo a Tyrion, colócalos aquí con algún caballero de la Guardia Real, no interesa cual, no interesa si son buenos, ya les enseñaré yo lo que necesiten, pero no los quiero separados-

- ¿Y quieres que tu hija sea doncella de la reina?-

- No- replicó Bronn – mi hija no será sirvienta de nadie-

- ¿Por qué te haría ese favor?- dijo Tyrion.

- ¿En nombre de nuestra amistad?- los dos rieron – no sé, eres el único importante en esta Corte que conozco-

El enano lo meditó un poco.

- Ser Rolly no tiene escudero, tu hijo mayor puede entrar a su servicio, Aegon le pidió a Ser Archibald que se quedara para representar a Dorne en la Corte, tiene a un pequeño príncipe como escudero pero nunca sobran chicos que le asistan, si tu Joffrey no es tan cretino como mi sobrino, seguro que lo acepta-

- Te aseguro que no es ni la mitad de idiota, ni siquiera aunque se esforzara-

- Vamos, no debemos hablar mal de los muertos, aunque hayan sido tan estúpidos como Joff-

De nuevo dejaron escapar las carcajadas, Tyrion pidió que sirvieran vino fresco para curarse un poco el calor.

- ¿Se puede?- preguntó Penny, observándolos desde la puerta – las risas se oyen por toda la Fortaleza, ¿qué es tan gracioso y por qué no nos comparten el chiste?-

- Ah, vaya, vaya, querido gnomo, te has conseguido una esposa- comentó Bronn, con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Yo?, dioses, no, no, jamás- replicó Penny, acercándose a la mesa - ¿Y este noble señor quién es?, no tengo el gusto-

- Ser Bronn del Aguasnegras, señor de Stokeworth, otrora mercenario-

- Ya, de eso tiene cara, aprendí a reconocerlos- dijo Penny, tomando una copa de vino - ¿y qué vino a pedirte?, porque también tiene expresión de perrito hambriento…-

- Qué lengua tan más larga- gruñó Bronn- ¿todos los enanos son igual de boca floja?-

- Yo aprendí del maestro- contestó Penny, sonriendo – ya, cuéntame, ¿qué pediste?-

- Penny…- le reprendió Tyrion, sonriendo – no puedes insultar a un mercenario-

- Ya lo sé, no creas que lo olvido- siguió la enana, dejando la copa vacía en la mesa

– ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Tyrion - ¿ha llegado carta?-

- Sí- respondió Penny, agitando una carta en la pequeña mano – de nuestra Dany, el rey me la dio hace un rato-

- ¿Me vas a dejar leerla?- instó Tyrion.

Penny sonrió, fue a sentarse en la cornisa de la ventana y miró hacia afuera, de repente Tyrion la recordó cuando viajaban en ese barco, tan ingenua, sólo una muchacha tan ansiosa de amar, "dioses, saben que lo merece", pensó Tyrion.

- Dany dice que el embarazo de la muchacha Stark está de maravilla, según mis cálculos, ya debe tener seis meses- contó Penny, sin voltear – cuenta de Highgarden, está feliz ahí aunque quiere volver pronto, pregunta por ti-

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó el enano, con una sonrisa – siempre es tan buena…-

- También preguntó por Ser Barristan, pregunta cómo estuvo la boda de Missandei y qué le regalamos, dice que le hubiera gustado estar aquí-

- Estoy seguro de que sí-

- Dice que nos ama- siguió Penny, y Tyrion notó que se le quebraba la voz, el rostro de la chica se giró para verlo, bañado en lágrimas – y dijo que debemos prepararle una cunita y ropa para bebé, está esperando un niñito o niñita-

Tyrion nunca se había sentido tan dichoso en su vida, no se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que Bronn le gruñó algo y le tendió un pañuelo.

- En cuanto nazca el bebé de Arya, regresarán a King's Landing- continuó Penny – habrá que tenerlo todo listo-

"Nunca terminaré de prepararme para esto", pensó Tyrion, hacía casi medio año que Daenerys se había marchado.

* * *

El jardín era más hermoso de lo que Stannis recordaba, "o tal vez ahora lo veo diferente, con diferentes ojos", pensó el Lord.

Su hija estaba dichosa, un padre no podía pedir más para su criatura, había tratado de convencerla de que se marchara a Cabo de la Ira con Devan pero no lo logró, Shireen permanecería en King's Landing hasta que su primo despertara, no se separaría de él por motivo alguno y Devan tampoco lo iba a hacer.

Gendry era una de sus preocupaciones principales, siete meses sin cambios, siete meses en cama postrado, sin el menor indicio de recobrar la consciencia pero sin ceder en la batalla, "en eso se parece a Robert, pero nada más", su sobrino era un muchacho noble y trabajador, un muchacho que protegía a los débiles y trataba de ayudar.

La guerra le había hecho aprender muchas cosas, lecciones duras de sangre y fuego, de no haber sido por Jon y el rey Aegon seguramente hubiera muerto, había estado empecinado en el deber, en el honor y la justicia, nunca reconoció lo verdaderamente importante, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Su fallecida mujer terminó por perder los estribos, algunos afirmaban haberla escuchado decir que si su esposo no podía darle su corona de reina, ella se haría la suya; esa misma noche Selyse se llenó el cabello de aceite y se prendió fuego, murió entre gritos horribles, Stannis a veces pensaba que, cuando se quemaba, Selyse había recordado la cordura.

Sería mentir si dijera que lloró a Selyse, nunca llegó a amarla, sus relaciones siempre fueron frías, en realidad no supo cómo debía reaccionar pero cuando vio a su hija, con los ojos abiertos como platos, temblando y abrazando a Jon, escondida entre sus capas, Stannis supo que había sido suficiente.

Él se llenaba la boca hablando de la lealtad y del honor, del deber y la responsabilidad, ¿cómo había podido ser tan ciego y no darse cuenta de lo mucho que su hija lo necesitaba?, ella era su principal responsabilidad, su deber, un hombre que no ampara a sus hijos no puede tener honor, un hombre que no protege a su propia familia no puede ser leal; ya no había vuelta de hoja con Selyse, estaba muerta por su descuido, pero Shireen aún estaba ahí y la pobre chiquilla aún lo amaba, a pesar de todo lo amaba.

Pensó en Renly y en Robert, de haber sido un mejor hermano seguramente ellos aún estarían vivos, tampoco podía solucionar eso pero a los hijos de Robert, a sus verdaderos hijos, los iba a proteger con su vida.

Así había llegado Gendry a su lado, le habló de su origen y le ofreció su protección, trató de darle una familia, el muchacho se había interesado en sus hermanos y pidió ir a verlos, Stannis lo acompañó: en Cabo de la Ira, Edric era feliz con los hijos de Davos, el chico se emocionó al ver a su tío Stannis y al conocer a su hermano, luego fueron al Nido de Águilas a conocer a Mya, era extraño, pero de sus tres hijos, Mya era la que más se parecía a Robert, era una muchacha indomable, sin embargo se mostró amable con Stannis y Gendry, les dijo que prefería quedarse en el Nido, que era su único hogar pero no descartó la propuesta de cartearse con Gendry ni rechazó la invitación de Stannis sobre visitar el Muro.

Trató de construir una familia para Gendry y Shireen, pero también lo hizo por él, quería amar a esos chicos, quería hacerlos felices porque eso significaba que él también podía ser feliz.

Cierto es que Stannis Baratheon nunca buscó la felicidad ni el amor, no fueron cosas constantes en su vida jamás, cuando pequeño, su padre y su madre no tenían tiempo para él, su señor padre estaba siempre ocupado aplaudiendo las hazañas de Robert, en cuanto a Lady Cassana, ella prefería atender a su pequeño Renly, ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por hacerle una caricia a Stannis, darle un beso o de decirle que lo amaban y Stannis aprendió a vivir sin esas cosas, a dejarlas de lado.

Sus hermanos tampoco eran muy buenos queriéndolo, en especial Robert, de él tuvo que soportar humillaciones, burlas y golpes, aunque tal vez lo que le dolía más era su menosprecio, lo mismo que mostraba Renly, su pequeño hermano, tan hermoso y juguetón, siempre tan cortés, Renly arrugaba sus lindas narices cuando lo veía y le decía: " ¡Tannis, vete, Tannis feo!", y Stannis se marchaba a su habitación a leer, a rechinar los dientes y a soñar con días soleados.

Cuando se hizo adulto llegó el matrimonio, Stannis nunca había sentido la afición de su hermano mayor por las mujeres, aunque tampoco experimentaba el total desinterés hacia ellas que tenía Renly, para él, las mujeres eran seres extraños, más peligrosos que un hombre con la espada afilada en la mano; su primer beso había sido con la hija de un mayordomo, una muchacha de pechos tibios, tenía la boca dulce y hábil, Stannis se había enamorado de ella como un idiota y cuando la buscó para regalarle flores, la escuchó follando con Robert, ese fue el fin de sus intentos amorosos.

Pero se casó con Selyse, no era una mujer hermosa, aunque si hubiera sido bella tampoco la habría amado, iba al lecho a cumplir sus deberes de esposo y sí había placer, pero era un placer casi culpable, vivió un matrimonio insípido, cuyo único fruto había sido su Shireen, al menos eso se lo agradecía a Selyse todos los días, su pequeña niña era su mundo entero, jamás pensó que podría amar tanto a un ser humano, mucho menos a una mujer, pero así eran las cosas, adoraba a su hija y, aunque Devan fuera un buen chico y lo apreciara, si llegaba a lastimar a su niña no le temblaría la mano para despellejarlo vivo.

Y justo cuando creyó que no podía pedir nada más, llegó Yahka, "mi esposa salvaje", pensó Stannis, "mi mujer de los dothrakis".

No estaba seguro de por qué el Rey Aegon se la había _dado_ a él, porque su mujer decía que ella no era propiedad de nadie, pero se había casado con ella y todo estaba cambiando para él, esa muchacha no era una dama, Stannis podía verlo, cualquiera podría notarlo a pesar de los esfuerzos de Stannis para no quedar en evidencia, la chica tenía una lengua mordaz, podía llegar a ser insolente también aunque coronada de un candor que no dejaba de sorprender a Stannis, a Yahka le gustaba mucho reír y a veces se reía demasiado alto, provocando que las demás señoras la miraran mal.

Hablaba bien la lengua común pero no era muy buena recordando los nombres de las personas, por esa razón varias veces había llamado Ser viejito a Barristan Selmy, Lord serio/amargo a Lord Connington y Ser pelos rojos a Rolly Duckfield; constantemente olvidaba tomar los cubiertos y comía con las manos ante la atónita mirada de las señoras, además no sabía hacer labores de una dama, prefería entrenarse con los jinetes de la reina, para eso se ponía pantalones y un chaleco que, a insistencia de Stannis, llevaba cerrado pero le quedaba ajustado y dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y una franja de la piel dorada de su vientre, además tenía un escote muy atrevido.

Nunca quería peinarse como las señoras sureñas, prefería llevar el cabello suelto, en una trenza o en una coleta alta, salía a montar en su ropa de entrenamiento, incluso a veces iba sin zapatos por los jardines de la Fortaleza, prefería la compañía de los niños y constantemente la veían jugando con ellos como toda una cría, corriendo de un lado a otro y trepando en los árboles, aunque al que parecía tenerle más cariño era al pequeño Quentyn, era común verlos juntos en el jardín, tumbados en la hierba mirando las nubes o con papel, tinta, plumas y algún libro grande y antiguo, como los observaba Stannis ahora.

Yahka estaba junto al príncipe, el niño tenía un libro en las piernas y le leía a Yahka, por supuesto que la chica no sabía leer, aunque estaba trazando algo en una hoja, Stannis creyó que tal vez estaba dibujando, Yahka tampoco sabía escribir.

No era la falta de modales de su esposa lo que le inquietaba, tampoco le preocupaba mucho que no fuera una dama de alta cuna, ni el hecho de que fuera tan ignorante de tantas cosas estúpidas que las mujeres nobles consideraban importantes; Yahka era una dothraki, una muchacha traída de tierras lejanas, con diferentes conceptos de lo que una mujer podía hacer y lo que no, por eso lo besaba y lo abrazaba sin importarle si los veían, cuando estaban en la intimidad no le avergonzaba gritar ni gemir, siempre estaba dispuesta a darle placer, lo cabalgaba como a cualquiera de sus queridos caballos, lo acariciaba con una ternura que hacía que temblara con el solo recuerdo, y los besos de Yahka eran…tan dulces y ardientes a la vez, llenos de suspiros y mordidas, la muchacha lo abrazaba y se acurrucaba junto a él, lo llamaba mi amor, mi cielo y mi khal, eso era lo más preocupante, Yahka lo amaba, lo adoraba, "y creo que yo también la amo" reconoció Stannis, "esa muchacha salvaje me ha domado".

Nunca creyó que pudiera llegar a amar, le bastaba con lo que sentía por sus sobrinos y su Shireen, pero con Yahka…

- ¿Qué cree que hagan?- preguntó Davos, mirando a Yahka y Quentyn – llevan ahí buen rato-

- Tal vez él le lee historias y ella dibuje algo, no lo sé- contestó Stannis, suspirando - ¿qué voy a hacer con mi esposa salvaje, Davos?, no hay día en que no cometa una locura-

- Es una muchacha de noble corazón, mucho más de lo que pueden jactarse todas esas viejas amargas de tetas caídas-

Stannis sonrió, su caballero de las cebollas le había tomado cariño a Yahka.

- Sí, pero los corazones nobles no evitan que yo quede en ridículo frente a las damas de tetas caídas y sus esposos-

- Es joven, puede aprender-

- Traté de hacer que una septa le enseñara, pero dijo que era una vieja aburrida y se fue a cabalgar con los jinetes de la reina-

Davos sonrió.

- Creo que ella preferiría aprender de usted, mi señor-

Stannis tuvo que reconocer que era cierto, Yahka le prestaba atención cuando trataba de explicarle algo, no era tonta, aprendía muy rápido.

- Por algo el rey lo eligió para desposarla- le instó Davos.

- Sí, me ha honrado con una esposa salvaje-

Yahka levantó la vista y lo observó, enseguida le sonrió, tenía una sonrisa tan bonita, tan sincera, Stannis se acercó a ella seguido de Davos.

- Mi cielo, ¿has terminado con los asuntos del Rey?- le preguntó Yahka, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara junto a ella – Ser cebolla, me da gusto verte-

- Ser Davos- le corrigió Stannis, sentándose a su lado – la junta del Consejo terminó-

El Rey Aegon le había ofrecido el puesto de jefe de las naves, lo aceptó aunque algo reticente, vivir en la Corte con su esposa sería difícil.

- No comprendo por qué debe haber una junta- siguió Yahka – en el khalasar seguimos a nuestro khal, él sabe lo mejor para nosotros-

- Esto no es el khalasar, mi señora-

- No soy _miseñora_- gruñó Yahka, volviéndose hacia el príncipe - ¿qué tal me quedó esta vez?-

- Muy bien, sus trazos mejoran con la práctica- respondió el muchacho, regresándole un papel a Yahka.

- Mira- dijo Yahka, entregándole a Stannis el papel - ¿qué tal?-

Había escrito su nombre y el de Stannis, los trazos eran casi infantiles pero claros, Stannis sonrió.

- Muy bien- cedió, mostrándole el papel a Davos – aprendes rápido-

- Claro, estoy harta de que pongas esa cara cuando los otros nobles ponientis nos ven juntos-

- ¿Cuál cara?- replicó Stannis, frunciendo el ceño.

- Esa que acabas de poner- respondió Yahka, cruzándose de brazos – como si un caballo te hubiera pateado las tripas y estuvieras a punto de vomitarlas, y no intentes negarlo, no soy ni estúpida ni ciega, me doy cuenta de todo-

Stannis no supo que responder a eso.

- Quentyn, ¿me cantas esa canción tan bonita del rey plateado y su reina de las rosas?- pidió Yahka, acariciando los cabellos dorados del niño – me gusta mucho, es preciosa, ¿cómo decía?-

- No podría- respondió el chico, sonrojado – lo más prudente sería que me retirara-

- No antes de que me cantes la canción, anda, una parte-

El niño volteó el rostro pero cantó:

Ay, rosa, rosa, pide lo que quieras

Pero nunca pidas que mi amor se muera,

Si algo ha de morir, moriré yo por ti.

Ay, rosa, dame todos tus sueños,

Dueño de tu amor quiero ser,

Ay, dame de tu ayer las heridas,

Vida junto a mí has de tener…

- Eres un encanto- le dijo Yahka, besándolo en la mejilla - ¿cómo puedes escribir algo tan bonito?, yo no podría jamás, tenemos que cantársela al rey dragón un día-

- El Rey Aegon- le dijo Stannis.

- Sí- cedió Yahka – el rey Aegon, le tenemos que cantar esa canción, seguro que le gustará-

- No, no, por favor- pidió el muchacho – me daría mucha pena-

- ¿Y por qué?- le preguntó la dothraki – es muy bonita, si yo pudiera escribir algo tan bello desearía que todos lo leyeran y escucharan-

- No es tan buena, la escribí cuando mi padre me contó sobre el rey y su esposa, sólo por diversión-

- A mí me gusta mucho- insistió Yahka – eres un muchacho muy listo y talentoso, escribes de tantas cosas… seguro que a tu señora madre le gustaba escucharte cantar-

- No mucho realmente- reconoció el niño – el heredero de Lanza del sol debería preocuparse más por aprender el arte de la guerra, no el de las canciones y los bardos, eso dice ella, padre se mostraba más entusiasta conmigo, pero está muerto- se quedó silencioso un momento – me gusta escribir de los lugares y las cosas, de los sentimientos, es como vivirlo-

- ¿Te quieres enamorar pronto, Quentyn?- lo molestó Yahka, pellizcándole la mejilla – el pequeño príncipe enamorado-

- Oh, dioses, no- replicó el chico – no, por favor, no quiero, de hecho espero no enamorarme jamás, sería una terrible desgracia-

- ¿Por qué, príncipe?- le preguntó la dothraki.

- Se escribe mejor de las cosas que no se conocen, yo podría hacer una descripción exacta de Vaes Dothrak, del mar de la hierba, podría escribir de cada flor, de cada piedra de la ciudad de los jinetes, podría retratar su hogar con tanta exactitud que la conmovería hasta las lágrimas, pero si algún día piso esas tierras sentiría una tristeza terrible, mis palabras no serían suficientes, jamás podría hablar de ello otra vez, ¿se imagina si llego a cometer la tontería de enamorarme?, mis canciones serían insípidas, aburridas, sin alma-

- Eres muy raro, Quent- dijo la muchacha, negando con la cabeza- intenta hablarme de Dorne-

- No podría-

- Vamos, por mí, háblame de tu casa, yo te he contado del khalasar y de Vaes Dothrak-

- Bueno…- comenzó el niño – el sol siempre brilla en Dorne, es decir…brilla tanto que calienta la arena al punto de que podría quemarte si eres lo bastante estúpido para andar sin sandalias, pero en la noche la arena es fresca como el agua, a veces, mi hermano y yo nos acostábamos en las dunas, imaginábamos que estábamos en el fondo del mar y jugábamos a arrojarnos arena, mi padre jugaba con nosotros, madre a veces también iba, incluso Trystane y Myrcella jugaban… -

- Creo que me gustaría mucho Dorne- comentó Yahka – y espero que un día te animes a escribirme una canción-

- Seguro- dijo el muchacho, levantándose – Ser Archibald debe estarse preguntando dónde me metí, nos vemos pronto, mis señores-

Yahka miró a Quentyn alejarse con gesto serio.

- Habla con tanta tristeza…como un viejo, habla como un abuelo- dijo la dothraki – un niño no debería hablar así, tengo que ayudarlo…mi cielo, ¿por qué no lo haces tu escudero?-

- ¿Qué?- replicó Stannis – no puedo, Ser Archibald…-

- El gigante tiene otro escudero, un niño de cabello negro y piel palidísima-

- La madre de ese chico se lo confió- insistió Stannis – la princesa Arianne confía en Ser Archibald-

- Pero creo que le haría bien estar contigo, mi cielo- siguió Yahka – Quentyn me ha leído sobre la rebelión de Robert, me contó del asedio de Bastión de tormentas y de la ayuda que significó el caballero ceb…es decir, Ser Davos, ustedes los ponientis luchan raro en sus guerras pero creo que comprendo-

- ¿El qué?- le dijo Stannis.

- A veces se consigue más con constancia que con espadas, como tú lo demostraste, fuiste valiente y fuerte, claro que Ser Davos también ayudó- sonrió al caballero de las cebollas – Quentyn necesita constancia, le haría bien verte de cerca, amor mío-

- Veré que puedo hacer- respondió Stannis.

Yahka sonrió, y antes de que Stannis pudiera evitarlo, lo abrazó y lo besó en la boca.

- Escucha- le dijo Stannis, apartándola – no puedes hacer estas cosas frente a la gente-

- Aquí no hay gente, sólo está Ser Davos y a él no le molesta-

- Pero lo has hecho antes frente a muchas otras personas, es incorrecto-

- ¿Es incorrecto amar a mi esposo?-

- No es ese mi punto-

- No sabes explicar tu punto, mi cielo- repuso la muchacha, sonriendo – y otra vez pusiste esa cara de sufrimiento, ¿qué te molesta tanto?, pareciera que vas a escupir todas las tripas de un momento a otro-

- Eso es una insolencia- replicó Stannis, apretando los dientes – hay maridos que golpean a sus mujeres por menos-

- Tú no eres de esa clase de hombres, eso es para cobardes y tú eres valiente- dijo Yahka – además, primero te cortaría la mano con mi arakh antes de permitirte que me golpearas-

- A veces me dan ganas de cortarte la lengua, esposa mía- dijo Stannis, aguantándose las ganas de sonreír – vamos, hay que visitar a mi sobrino-

Ser Davos y Stannis ayudaron a levantarse a la muchacha quien, enseguida, se aferró al brazo de Stannis y emprendieron el camino.

- Pensé que entre los dothrakis no había mujeres guerreras- comentó Davos.

- Piensas bien, caballero- le respondió Yahka – la mujer cabalga pero no a la guerra, ese fue un privilegio que me concedió mi padre-

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Davos.

- Sí, bueno…- Yahka sonrió- mi abuela tuvo tres hijos de un solo parto, de ellos, el más fuerte y hermoso fue mi padre, creció y se convirtió en un gran guerrero, dirigió el khalasar de mi abuelo cuando ya estaba muy viejo, luego mi padre se casó con mi madre, todos presagiaban felicidad para ese matrimonio y muchos hijos fuertes, sobre la felicidad tenían razón pero no sobre los hijos, mi madre tuvo tres embarazos antes del mío, tres varones que nacieron muertos, muchos le aconsejaron a mi padre buscar otra mujer pero el amaba muchísimo a mi madre y se quedó con ella, cuando estuvo embarazada de mí tampoco le dieron muchas esperanzas, sin embargo ella creía, tenía fe, mi padre me contó que nací gritando y pataleando, entonces me tomó y me mostró a su khalasar y les dijo: he aquí a mi hija, Yahka, la yegua del mar dothraki, la más fuerte, la sangre de tres guerreros, la yegua indomable…estoy segura de que adornó unas cuantas cosas pero a veces me pregunto, ¿de verdad seré la sangre de mis hermanos muertos?, ¿seré su fuerza?, es tonto pero...-

Habían llegado a la habitación donde Gendry seguía sin reaccionar, Yahka se aproximó hasta la cama, ocupó la silla que estaba al lado y miró al muchacho.

- Él está luchando, lo sé, lo siento- dijo, mientras acariciaba la frente sudorosa de Gendry, luego se puso a tararearle una canción en ese idioma extraño de los dothrakis.

"Tienes que despertar, hijo mío", pensó Stannis al verlo, "vas a ser padre, ese bebé necesitará de toda tu fuerza".

Davos acercó dos sillas más y se sentaron, en verdad parecía que Gendry luchaba, pero era una pelea que debía librar solo, Stannis se sentía tan impotente, sólo podía apretar los puños y rechinar los dientes.

- Tendrá que despertar- dijo Yahka, volviéndose hacia su marido, estaba llorando – porque tendrá más primos que cuidar-

Stannis necesitó unos momentos para reaccionar.

- ¿Estás…?- de repente tenía la boca seca.

Yahka tomó su mano y la guió hasta su vientre.

- Fui con el maestre- le dijo su mujer – dice que serán tres, son mis hermanos, mi cielo, mis hermanos que siempre me han acompañado, serán mis hijos y los tuyos-

* * *

**By the way, el Stannis en el que yo me apoyo más (en aspecto físico) es el actor de la serie, sólo conservo los ojos azules de los Baratheon según el libro,**


	13. Gritos en la noche

La familia de Bronn llegó con la caravana de mercaderes que traían las cosas para el bebé de Daenerys.

El ex mercenario montaba un caballo digno de un señor, sus hijos lo rodeaban en monturas similares: el mayor, Tyrion, era un muchacho de ocho años y piel blanca, su cabello era rojizo y sus ojos azul cielo, el segundo hijo, Joffrey, era una versión en miniatura de Bronn, de ojos fieros, cabello negro y piel blanca, miraba para todos lados con una sonrisa en los labios, el tercero era León, tenía los ojos grandes de su madre pero no su expresión estúpida, su cabello era café y rizado, era un muchachito muy bonito, si no lo mirabas bien podrías confundirlo con una chica.

Tyrion buscó a la hija de Bronn, se dio cuenta después de un rato de que la niña montaba en el mismo caballo que su padre, tenía apenas cuatro años pero se le veía vestida como una verdadera damita, tenía el cabello liso, largo y negro, la piel clara y los ojos color miel, era en realidad muy bonita, Tyrion se sorprendió al ver a los hijos del caballero, tratándose de Lollys y Bronn, se esperaba otra cosa.

- Ser Bronn- le saludó Tyrion, con sorna.

El aludido vestía ricamente, su jubón de seda marrón estaba adornado con hilo de plata, y las botas eran de cuero bueno y ablandado, sonrió cuando vio a Tyrion, desmontó y ayudó a su niña, cargándola en brazos, la pequeña Cersei portaba un vestido rosa con adornos de estrellas doradas en toda la falda, el corpiño tenía pequeñas lunas de oro y algunas perlas de río, miró a Tyrion con sus ojos risueños.

- Usted debe ser Lord Tyrion, mi papi nos contaba historias chistosas sobre usted- dijo la niña con su inocente vocecita, se acercó para abrazar al enano y besarlo en la mejilla – me da gusto conocerlo, espero que seamos amigos-

"Más de lo que mi dulce hermana jamás esperó de mí", pensó Tyrion.

- El gusto es mío, pequeña, sé que seremos buenos amigos- respondió el enano, acariciando los lisos cabellos de la niña.

- Vamos, Cersei, ¿para qué quieres de amigo a un gnomo feo como este?- dijo Bronn, sonriendo – te presentaré a mis muchachos, este es Tyrion, ¡ven acá, Joff!, bien, este es Joff y este de acá es León, ¿a que son guapos?-

- Guapísimos- cedió el Lannister – Tyrion y Joffrey, mañana se presentarán ante sus señores para comenzar su servicio como escuderos, levántense temprano, chicos-

- Gracias, mi lord- dijo el joven Tyrion, haciendo una genuflexión.

- Le agradecemos, señor- dijo Joffrey, con una reverencia – es generoso, trabajaremos duro para honrar el favor que nos concede-

"Bronn no miente, este muchacho nunca podría ser un imbécil como mi sobrino"

- Hablas bien, Joffrey, sirvan diligentemente a sus caballeros y me daré por pagado, ¿te llamas León, verdad?-

El muchachito de pelo castaño asintió, miró a su padre, con gesto dubitativo.

- Te habla el señor, hijo- le instó Bronn.

- Soy León Stokeworth- dijo el chiquillo.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, León?-

- Seis, mi señor, pronto cumpliré siete-

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi copero?-

De nuevo, León miró a su padre.

- Es tu decisión- le dijo Bronn.

- Sería un honor, mi lord, le serviré bien- dijo León, haciendo una reverencia.

- Arreglado, mañana te presentas conmigo y ya te daré algo que hacer, los instalarán en sus habitaciones, tomen un baño, coman algo y descansen-

Bronn se alejó con sus hijos, los mercaderes seguían ahí, Penny se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué haces tanto por ese hombre?- preguntó la muchacha, revisando las cosas que había llevado la caravana – esto le gustará a Dany- dijo, tomando una pequeña almohadita azul.

- Sí, es bonita- cedió Tyrion – pues porque…no sé, él me sirvió una vez a mí-

- Gratitud, claro…-

Penny siguió revisando las mercancías.

* * *

Quentyn atrapó otra luciérnaga, era la tercera que capturaba esa noche, se la llevó a Yahka y la muchacha sonrió, tomó al insecto en el hueco que hacía con las manos, le susurró algo y lo dejó libre.

- ¡No!- protestó el principito, frunciendo el ceño – ¿Por qué la dejó ir, mi señora?-

- No soy…-

- Mi señora, ya sé- respondió el chico, aún sin quitar su gesto de molestia – pero no puedo llamarla por su nombre, es una incorrección-

- Pero ya te di permiso- insistió la dothraki – me llamo Yahka, es fácil, Yahka, mi padre me decía Yaqui, los niños del khalasar me decían Yaya, usa cualquiera, no me importa-

- No se puede- se empecinó el muchacho – usted es una señora, está casada con un señor, un miembro del Consejo privado del rey, de ninguna manera puedo…-

- ¡Qué sí!- refunfuñó Yahka.

Davos sonrió, Stannis observó a su mujercita, se veía preciosa vestida de sedas, aunque ella prefiriera la ropa que usaba en el khalasar, ya no podía negar lo evidente, esa mujer lo hacía dichoso, sumamente dichoso, además iba a darle hijos.

Cuando Shireen se enteró soltó un grito de alegría y corrió a abrazar a Yahka, luego felicitó a Stannis, desde entonces Shireen estaba metida en sus labores de aguja, había tejido unos zapatitos para los bebés, según Devan, estaba iniciando unas gorritas.

- Deberías darle un hijo pronto- le había dicho Yahka al muchacho, haciéndolo sonreír.

- Rezamos por eso, madre- le respondió Devan.

En algún punto del camino, tanto Devan como Shireen habían comenzado a llamar así a Yahka, "madre…" pensó Stannis, mirando a su joven y salvaje esposa "no le queda mal".

Quentyn, su pequeño escudero, atrapó la cuarta luciérnaga de la noche, no quería dársela a Yahka pero la muchacha se hizo del insecto, de nuevo lo dejó ir.

- ¡Mi señora!- protestó el príncipe.

Había resultado más fácil de lo que creyó convencer a Ser Archibald de poner a Quentyn a su cuidado, el caballero dorniense escuchó sus motivos y cedió.

- Mi principito se siente cómodo con su esposa, Lord Stannis- dijo Archibald Yronwood – creo que le gustará ser su escudero, se lo encargo mucho, mi lord-

El pequeño príncipe era un buen escudero, siempre tenía las cosas en orden y muy limpias, aunque no parecía muy interesado en aprender a luchar ni a justar, Yahka y los jinetes de la reina lo estaban enseñando a usar el arahk, el látigo y el arco.

- Ya te dije que no me llames _miseñora_- repuso Yahka - ¿por qué insistes en decirme así?-

- Le expliqué que sería una incorrección- dijo Quentyn – una vez se me ocurrió llamar a mi señora madre por su nombre, me abofeteó tan fuerte que me partió el labio-

Yahka lo miró, preocupada.

- Pero me lo merecía, es decir, dije algo malo y…- Quentyn se puso rojo, miró para todos lados, como buscando ayuda – no quise…dioses, hice que mi madre quedara como una bruja, pero…había hecho algo malo, sólo me corrigió…-

- ¿Qué hiciste?- le instó Yahka.

- Bueno, yo…estaba estudiando, mi padre me había regalado un libro enorme con dibujos de aves y explicaciones detalladas de sus especies, lo estaba leyendo cuando mi hermano Oberyn entró a mi habitación, quería salir a jugar al barco hundido, yo no tenía ganas pero como no nos permitían salir solos del castillo lo acompañé, me llevé mi libro para continuar mi lectura, dejé a Ob solo en las dunas, yo estaba sentado, leía algo sobre los flamingos cuando lo escuché gritar, se resbaló al pisar mal y se golpeó en la cabeza, tenía mucha sangre…mi madre dijo que había sido culpa mía, que como hermano mayor debía proteger a Ob, que un heredero de Lanza del sol no debe distraerse con aves y, bueno, me molesté, le dije que sentía mucho lo de Oberyn y que no había sido mi intención pero que no era mi culpa, me quitó el libro, lo iba a tirar al fuego pero se lo arrebaté, le dije que me dejara en paz, le grité y le llamé Arianne, por eso me golpeó, pero ella tenía razón, el hermano mayor debe proteger a sus hermanitos y…-

- No la defiendas, pequeño príncipe- dijo Davos, acariciando los mechones rubios del niño – los hijos son lo más sagrado que uno puede tener, golpear a un hijo es una ofensa terrible a los dioses, además, un padre amoroso sentiría ese golpe mil veces más fuerte en su corazón-

- ¿Qué hizo tu padre?- le preguntó Stannis.

- En cuanto mi madre vio la sangre llamó al maestre pero estaba ocupado con Ob, así que me mandó a mi habitación y pidió a las doncellas que me colocaran hielo para la hinchazón, me pusieron sal para frenar la sangre, madre quería ocultárselo a mi señor padre pero fue en vano, jamás lo vi tan furioso, llevó a mi señora madre hasta mi cuarto y la obligó a mirarme, madre estaba llorando, me pidió perdón, luego se fue, padre también estaba llorando, se quedó conmigo toda la noche y me contó historias, me regaló un libro y me pidió perdón, no sé por qué-

Los ojos del príncipe se habían puesto tristes.

- Cuando supe que mi padre había muerto sentí que me quería morir con él, pero los dioses me dejaron aquí, luego al venir a King's Landing, cuando madre me dijo que me quedaría como escudero de ser Archibald, bueno, supe que lo hacía por mi bien, y a decir verdad me sentí aliviado de alejarme de ella, no es que no ame a mi madre, es decir…es mi madre, pero no nos entendemos muy bien, mi padre era mi mundo, a veces me hablaba de una ciudad de ladrillos de colores, una ciudad con una arpía de oro, donde comían perros y hacían que los hombres se enfrentaran a muerte…-

- Meereen- le dijo Yahka.

- Mi padre decía que era la ciudad más triste del mundo, que ahí no crecía nada bueno, que sus pobladores estaban podridos y sus reyes eran crueles, cuando le pregunté al maestre por la ciudad de los ladrillos de colores me contó que ahí había muerto mi tío Quentyn, padre lo amaba mucho y decía que yo me parecía a él, tal vez por eso siempre me protegió más que a mi hermano Ob, tal vez por eso madre no logra quererme-

- No, estoy segura de que tu madre te ama- le dijo la dothraki - ¿sabes?, mi padre y mi abuelo me adoraban, hacían fiestas grandísimas en mi día del nombre y me enseñaban a cabalgar, con mi madre era distinto, ella quería una niña dulce y tierna, trató de enseñarme las labores de una mujer, yo aprendía pero no me interesaba, prefería cabalgar con mi padre y usar el arahk, madre y yo peleábamos muy seguido, decía que yo debí haber nacido varón…yo creía que la detestaba, no soportaba su compañía y no dejaba que me peinara el cabello, pero un día murió, atacada de unas fiebres murió entre dolores tremendos, aguantó hasta el final con mucha entereza, me llamó a su lado y me dijo te amo, yo me di cuenta de que la amaba también y comencé a recordar las cosas buenas, cuando me cantaba y me decía muñequita, cuando me acariciaba y me perfumaba el cabello, le dije que yo también la amaba y creo que partió en paz, yo tenía apenas once años y comprendí que me haría falta, hay muchas cosas que una muchacha debe atravesar y para eso necesita el consejo de una madre, ya sabes, cuando florece, cuando recibe su primer beso, cuando le rompen el corazón…mi padre me apoyaba pero no era igual, hasta el día de hoy la extraño, Quent, y no quisiera que te pasara eso a ti, tener que esperar hasta el último minuto para decirle a tu madre que la amas-

- Yo la amo, de verdad…creo que ella también a mí- Quentyn miró hacia el jardín donde las luciérnagas volaban – hoy llegaron mis libros, Ser Archibald me llamó para decírmelo, sé que fue mi señora madre quien los envió, estoy seguro, Ob no lo mencionó en sus cartas pero…tendré que escribirle para agradecerle-

- Y harás bien- le dijo Yahka – no sé cómo debe ser una madre pero sí sé cómo se siente el amor de una, yo te amo como a un hijo, Quent, eres un buen chico y crecerás para convertirte en un hombre fuerte y valiente, eres listo y aprendes rápido, serás un buen señor, sé que te preocupa no ser digno de tu herencia pero yo creo que lo harás bien-

- Desearía que mi madre pensara como usted- suspiró el príncipe – yo también la he llegado a amar muchísimo, si los dioses fueran bondadosos, usted habría sido mi madre-

- Rara vez lo son- dijo Stannis.

Él era testigo de ese cariño creciente entre su mujer y el joven príncipe, Quentyn siempre encontraba tiempo para estar con Yahka, cabalgaban juntos, comían juntos y jugaban juntos, a veces, al regresar en la noche a sus habitaciones, Stannis encontraba al muchacho acurrucado junto a Yahka, dormido o a punto de dormirse.

– Se acerca tu día del nombre, Quent, a lo mejor quieres pedir un regalo, ¿qué te gustaría que te dieran?, mi cielo y yo deseamos regalarte algo bonito, Ser Davos también-

El muchacho lo pensó un momento.

- Papel secante- dijo al fin – se me acabó, ah, y una pluma de halcón-

- Eres raro, Quentyn- le dijo Yahka, sonriendo.

- Te compraré el papel, príncipe- dijo Davos, entre risas.

- Creo que me toca la pluma de halcón- dijo Stannis.

- Bien, entonces está arreglado- habló Yahka, sonriendo – saldremos a cazar en tu día del nombre, comeremos pastel y te enseñaré a preparar caballo asado-

- Mientras no sea un caballo del establo, perfecto, paso por ahí todos los días y me daría cuenta si falta alguno, me sentiría muy mal de haberme comido a uno de esos-

Yahka se rió, abrazó al príncipe y lo besó en la mejilla, luego se acercó a Stannis.

- Mi cielo, sé que entre los ponientis se acostumbra que el padre sea quien elija el nombre de los hijos pero…- miró a Davos – si a Ser Davos no le importa, me gustaría que mis chicos, porque sé que serán hombres, fueran nombrados Dale, Allard y Matthos-

Davos parecía a punto de llorar, abrazó a Yahka.

- Eres una mujer muy buena, estoy seguro que serás excelente madre- dijo Davos, tomando el rostro de la dothraki entre sus manos - ¿de verdad deseas usar los nombres de mis hijos?-

- Pues claro, Ser- respondió Yahka – he llegado a amarlo como a un padre… mi padre que murió y a quien tanto necesito en estos momentos, usted me ha dado apoyo, consejos y buenas palabras, lo mismo que le brindó a mi cielo todos estos años, sus hijos murieron peleando por mi venado, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darles sus nombres a mis pequeños, con la esperanza de que sean igual de fuertes y arrojados, no sé si mi cielo esté de acuerdo pero…-

- Está bien- cedió Stannis.

- Gracias, mi cielo- respondió su esposa, abrazándolo – serán niños dichosos, lo sé-

Stannis también lo sabía, "cuidaremos también de Quentyn", pensó, mirando al príncipe, el chico tenía una expresión de seriedad que lo hacía parecer mayor de lo que era.

- ¿Huelen eso?- preguntó Quent.

Escucharon los gritos: - ¡Fuego, fuego!-

Los temores de Stannis se cumplieron cuando vio las llamas en la habitación donde Gendry seguía inconsciente, luego Yahka corrió y él corrió detrás de ella.

* * *

Todo era oscuro, apenas y podía verse las manos en tanta penumbra, las estrellas eran las que le brindaban luz además de una luna enorme color de miel.

Los pies le dolían de tanto caminar pero no podía detenerse, si lo hacía estaba seguro de que se podía dar por muerto, la tierra era blanda y fresca bajo sus pies descalzos, escuchó el frufrú de un vestido al rozar el suelo, sintió unas manos que quemaban en su brazo.

- Déjame ayudarte a volver- le dijo la mujer.

- No- respondió él.

No tenía que voltear a mirarla para saber que se trataba de la mujer roja, aún así lo hizo, esos ojos rojos refulgían como las llamas, las manos en su brazo apretaron más.

- Yo puedo ayudarte a volver- insistió la mujer – puedo hacerte regresar, ¿no es lo que quieres?, ¿no te has cansado de estar aquí vagando?-

- No quiero tu ayuda- replicó –suéltame-

El dolor de su vientre había ido menguando, ya casi no lo sentía.

- Nunca saldrás de aquí sin mí- siguió la mujer roja – te guiaré, regresaremos juntos-

- ¡Déjame!- gritó, empujando a la mujer - ¡déjame!-

Comenzó a correr, sabía que ella lo estaba siguiendo, podía escucharla.

- ¡No saldrás solo!- siguió gritando la mujer.

Alguien cantaba, era una voz dulce y femenina:

Ya se ha puesto el sol

y yo sigo solo, sin mi amada,

ya brillan las estrellas arriba

y yo sigo solo, sin mi amada.

Llévame, caballo, llévame,

cabalga lejos, lejos, lejos.

Llévame, caballo, llévame,

llévame con ella, con mi amada

por las estrellas, llévame,

por el cielo, llévame.

Escuchó a su esposa, lo llamaba.

- ¡Gendry!, ¡Gendry!-

Luego vio la luz, llamas furiosas que gritaban su nombre, corrió hacia ellas y todo fue claridad, estaba en una habitación ardiendo, miró a todos lados, tal vez debería estar asustado pero no sintió el miedo ni el dolor cuando salió del cuarto y las llamas le besaron los brazos y el pecho desnudo, corrió escaleras abajo y salió a la noche fresca, su tío Stannis estaba ahí.

- Arya- le dijo, con la voz accidentada – Arya…-

Y cayó de bruces, de repente estaba muy cansado.

* * *

Había sido un viaje largo desde Winterfell pero por fin podía estar con sus hijas, Catelyn sabía que su Arya la necesitaba más que nunca.

Según los maestres, el embarazo de su hija estaba bien, esperaban que el bebé naciera sin dificultades, Arya estaba tranquila, aunque muy triste, Cat podía comprenderlo, cuando ella perdió a Ned trataba de guardar la calma pero era difícil, el marido de Arya no estaba muerto pero como si lo estuviera.

Daenerys Targaryen se había convertido en una amiga y un apoyo para Arya, Catelyn nunca podría agradecerle suficiente por lo que había hecho.

Sansa estaba inmersa en sus labores de aguja, junto a ella, la reina Daenerys la observaba con atención, su señor esposo estaba ahí también, inseparables, el embarazo de la Targaryen ya se le notaba con una pancita redonda y pequeña, la reina Margaery entró, espléndida como Catelyn la recordaba.

- La noche es preciosa- comentó la joven reina, sonriendo –mis hijos estaban tan contentos atrapando luciérnagas que se cansaron rápido, pude hacerlos dormir sin problemas-

- ¿Dónde está mi hija?- le preguntó Cat.

- Lady Arya paseaba por el jardín- respondió Margaery – dijo que vendría a reunirse con nosotros cuando…-

Escucharon el grito, Catelyn sintió que se le helaba la sangre y salió corriendo a los jardines, su hija se doblaba de dolor y gritaba, apoyada en un árbol.

- ¡Gendry!- gritó- ¡Gendry!- y cayó de rodillas.

Arya estaba sangrando.

- El bebé- dijo Daenerys, ayudando a Arya a caminar, Cat la imitó – el bebé ya viene-

* * *

Davos ayudó a llevar a Gendry a las habitaciones del maestre, el muchacho estaba inconsciente pero respiraba, lo acostaron en la cama.

Devan llegó corriendo, a medio vestir, se estaba poniendo el jubón cuando entró, miró a Gendry, luego a Stannis y por último a él.

- Señor padre- dijo Devan, acercándose, tenía un arañazo en el hombro, Davos imaginó por qué -¿qué sucedió?, escuchamos gritos, Quentyn fue a avisarnos que Gendry estaba despierto y…-

- No lo sé, hijo, no estoy seguro, dicen que no había ninguna vela encendida en esa habitación- repuso Davos, tratando de calmar a su hijo - ¿Tu esposa?-

- Apenas la convencí de que se quedara en la cama- respondió Devan, terminando de colocarse la ropa.

Gendry se agitó y abrió los ojos, miró en derredor y se levantó de un salto, quiso correr a la puerta pero Stannis lo detuvo.

- Tranquilo, hijo, cálmate- le decía el Lord, tratando de hacerlo acostar de nuevo – el maestre te revisará-

- Arya, quiero verla, ¿dónde está mi esposa?- preguntaba el muchacho, sin dejar de moverse y empujar a Stannis – mi Arya, tráiganmela-

- Cálmate- gruñó Edric, quien entraba a la habitación.

El joven Edric Tormenta, ahora Baratheon, se había convertido en un muchacho alto y atractivo, llevaba el cabello negro como la tinta tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era más alto que él y que su tío, incluso más que Devan pero no que Gendry, tenía la espalda ancha y los brazos fuertes; había llegado hacía unas semanas desde Bastión de Tormentas donde había instalado bien a su esposa dorniense.

- Arya…- repitió Gendry, apretando los dientes – ¡Déjenme verla!-

Empujó a Stannis y se adelantó a la puerta, su hermano lo detuvo.

- Hey, dioses, cálmate ya, por favor- le dijo Edric, empujándolo a la cama – recuéstate y deja que te revisen, maldita sea-

- ¿Qué es este alboroto?- rugió Mya, con gesto serio.

La muchacha era alta y delgada, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros color negro, sus ojos eran azul zafiro, vestía un sencillo vestido celeste, sin adornos, apenas con un poco de encaje para decorar el corpiño, era una mujer muy guapa aunque seguía sin aceptar casarse, Davos había visto a uno de los jinetes de la reina regalarle flores.

- ¿Por qué no me dejan ir?- replicó Gendry, poniéndose de pie – Arya me necesita, tengo que verla-

- Mírate cómo estás- replicó Mya – estás lleno de tizne, estás quemado, idiota, acuéstate de una buena vez y deja de asustar al pobre maestre Frenken-

- ¡Tengo que ver a Arya!-

- Ay, por los siete infiernos- gruñó Edric, se aproximó a su hermano y le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo dejó atontado, lo empujó sobre la cama – maestre, revíselo-

Mya se acercó a Edric y lo abofeteó.

- Eso es por golpear a tu hermano- dijo la muchacha – muy mal hecho, hermanito, si Gendry estuviera en sus cinco sentidos te habría tumbado esos dientes tan bonitos que tienes-

Edric bufó pero no dijo nada, sin lugar a dudas Mya era la más fiera de los tres hermanos.

- Tío, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Ed, tratando de ignorar a Mya – el pequeño dorniense fue a avisarme, salí de la cama tan pronto como pude pero no supo decirme mucho-

- No sabemos mucho- respondió Stannis – logró salir de la habitación por su propio pie, pero no ha dicho nada coherente…-

- ¡Quiero ver a Arya!- rugió Gendry, revolviéndose en la cama y empujando al maestre.

- Ed, detenlo- le dijo Mya – pero no lo golpees, idiota-

- Cállate, bruja- replicó el muchacho, acercándose a su hermano, se sentó en la cama y sostuvo a Gendry por los hombros para que el maestre lo revisara – Gendry, cálmate y quédate quieto de una puta vez-

El maestre comenzó a limpiarle las quemaduras y a colocar ungüentos, la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando paso al príncipe Quentyn, Shireen y Yahka.

- Te pedí que te quedaras en la cama- dijo Devan, mirando ceñudo a su mujer – no podemos hacer nada, tienes que descansar-

- Es mi primo- replicó la muchacha, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – y tú no me das órdenes-

- Soy tu esposo-

- No mi dueño-

Devan gruñó.

- Todos los señores se burlarán de mí por causa de mi desobediente mujer- dijo el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos, aunque se le escapó una sonrisa – anda, no pasó nada grave, no llores más-

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Yahka.

Gendry se volvió a verla, con la impresión dibujada en el rostro.

- Tu voz- dijo el muchacho – tu voz, cantabas, lo recuerdo, una canción sobre las estrellas y cabalgar…-

- Sí, te cantaba cuando estabas dormido- respondió Yahka, sonriendo - ¿hablas dothraki?-

- No- replicó Gendry - ¿quién eres?-

- Mi nombre es Yahka, de los dothrakis del mar de la hierba, esposa de tu tío Stannis-

- ¿Esposa?- Gendry sacudió la cabeza - ¿cuánto tiempo he…?-

- Mucho- le dijo Mya – eso no importa ahora, maestre, ¿estará bien?-

- Está fuerte como un toro- respondió Frenken, sorprendido – las quemaduras son muy leves-

- ¿Por qué Arya no está aquí?- preguntó Gendry – lo último que recuerdo es…la mujer roja, y el dolor y la sangre…- se puso pálido – Arya me vio…pero yo no quise, yo no…-

- Cálmate, por favor- pidió Edric, apretando suavemente los hombros de su hermano – ya habrá tiempo de que hables con ella y le expliques todo, te perdonará-

- No, no, ella me necesita ahora-

- Debes ponerte fuerte- le dijo Davos – tu señora esposa te dará un hijo, debes estar bien para cuidar de él-

Gendry se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente al caballero de las cebollas, se le llenaron los ojos azules de lágrimas.

- ¿Un hijo?- repitió, con las lágrimas bañándole las mejillas llenas de tizne – un hijo…-

- Quent, trata de hacer que llamen al rey dragón- le dijo Yahka.

- Dragón- dijo Gendry, como si descubriera la palabra – dragón, cabalgar hacia las estrellas…hacia Arya- empujó a Edric y corrió a la ventana – ¡Drogon!-

Saltó al vacío.

* * *

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, Ser Jorah había tenido que cargarla porque no podía ni caminar, ahora sólo estaba el maestre, su madre y la reina Daenerys.

- Quiero ver a Gendry, por favor- pidió, llorando.

Sabía que era una petición estúpida, que su marido no iría a verla pero lo necesitaba demasiado, sintió otro ataque de dolor y soltó un grito.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor- gimió, apretando la mano de su madre – necesito verlo, necesito…-

- Lo sé, mi amor- le respondió Catelyn, besándola en la frente – lo sé, pero…-

Otra vez el dolor, gritó y maldijo, apretó aún más la mano de su madre y la de Daenerys, el maestre la veía con preocupación.

- No puedo darle nada para el dolor, mi señora- se disculpó Haldon – pero nacerá pronto, y todo terminará-

"No terminará" pensó Arya, entre sus lágrimas "no dejaré de sentirme así nunca".

Escuchó gritos que no eran suyos, viento y un rugido que jamás podría confundir, Daenerys se puso en alerta.

- Mi hijo- dijo la Targaryen.

Oyó los pasos que se aproximaban, Arya se sintió aliviada enseguida, sonrió al ver a su esposo llegar, lleno de tizne y quemaduras pero vivo, Gendry corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, la besó y le pidió perdón entre lágrimas.

- Te perdono- dijo Arya, tomándolo de la mano – quédate conmigo-

Se quedó, y después de los dolores y las lágrimas por fin lo pudo tener entre sus brazos, un varón precioso y fuerte, con el cabello de tinta de Gendry y los ojos gris acero, un niño que pataleaba y gritaba, un niño hermoso y sano.

- Rhaegar- dijo Gendry, acariciando las suaves mejillas del bebé – se llamará Rhaegar-


	14. Madre

Lloró mucho cuando recibió la carta, y cuando volvía a leerla no podía evitar las lágrimas, su pequeño Quentyn, su dulce niño…

- Arianne- habló Trystane, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Estoy bien- mintió, limpiándose el llanto – necesito estar sola un momento-

- Como quieras- dijo Trystane – Lyanna y yo estaremos con los niños, no te preocupes-

Asintió y dio las gracias, su hermano se fue sin agregar nada más, no hacía falta.

Al dejar a su pequeño hijo en la Corte se sintió liberada, se repitió varias veces que aquello era por el bien del chico pero en el fondo sabía que lo hacía por ella, a Oberyn podía entenderlo, amarlo, con Quentyn era diferente.

Su difunto esposo amaba a sus dos hijos pero era obvio que protegía más a Quentyn, Arianne se irritaba por eso, llegó a considerar débil a su marido, a su hijo, era importante leer e instruirse, en especial para un príncipe, pero le molestaba que su pequeño estuviera más interesado en los libros que en las espadas.

No fue buena madre para el chico, lo había lastimado mucho, lo había golpeado en más de una ocasión, incluso una vez le hizo daño de verdad, ese día Gerris se había puesto furioso, fue la primera y la última vez que su esposo le levantó la mano, la arrastró hasta el cuarto de Quentyn y la obligó a mirarlo, su niño tenía el labio roto, su carita triste llena de sangre, el corazón se le destrozó al verlo así y le pidió perdón para después salir corriendo.

Quentyn se había mostrado impasible en el funeral de su marido, era un chico fuerte y listo, le recordaba mucho a su hermano, Gerris lo decía todo el tiempo con orgullo, eso también molestaba a Arianne, su esposo amaba más al difunto Quentyn de lo que admitiría nunca.

La despedida de Quent en King's Landing no tuvo mucho de emotivo, el muchacho recibió la noticia de que se quedaría con serenidad, se despidió de sus hermanos y a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, fue todo, no lloró ni pataleó, no gritó ni hizo berrinches, no pidió nada, Quentyn nunca pedía nada, incluso en su carta lo ponía.

Arianne volvió a leer la carta:

"Querida madre:

Agradezco que hayas enviado mis libros, sabes que los atesoro muchísimo y me cuesta estar lejos de ellos, aunque sé que en Lanza del sol estarían seguros prefería tenerlos conmigo, mi padre me los regaló todos y su recuerdo me da consuelo, no me atrevía a pedírtelo por miedo a molestarte.

No sé si Ser Archibald te haya contado, pero ahora estoy al servicio de Lord Stannis, es un gran señor, justo y a la vez amable, me trata bien y también su señora esposa, Yahka, es buena conmigo y me enseña cosas, Ser Davos es un caballero amigo de Lord Stannis y su mujer, sabe mucho de barcos e incluso fue contrabandista, tiene un buen corazón y me agrada su compañía.

En su carta, Ob me preguntó si deseaba algo para mi día del nombre que ya está tan próximo, nada te pido, madre, porque aquí lo tengo todo y no quiero abrumarte, cuida de Ob y de Ada, diles que los amo y también a mi tío Trys.

Con amor, Quentyn"

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, apretó la carta de su hijo contra su pecho, imaginándose que era a él a quien abrazaba.

Lo de los libros no había sido obra suya, ni siquiera lo supo hasta que llegó la carta de Quentyn, todo fue idea de Trystante.

"Nunca he movido un dedo por ese niño", reflexionó Arianne, con la garganta hecha un nudo "mi pobre Quent que no me pide nada, mi hijito mayor".

Después de serenarse mandó llamar a su hermano, Trystane apareció poco después.

- ¿Qué le gustaría a Quentyn?- le preguntó no sin vergüenza, tan poco conocía a su hijo – he pensado en comprarle un librero para que acomode su colección-

- Le gustará- respondió Trystante – pero si quieres sorprenderlo, cómprale una lira-

- ¿Una lira?-

- Quentyn escribe canciones- le respondió Trystane –me envió la última que escribió hace una semana-

Arianne sintió que se le resquebrajaba el corazón.

- ¿Y recuerdas la canción, Trys?- preguntó, aguantándose las lágrimas.

Trystane cantó:

Que nos lleve el amor por donde quiera,

él sabrá dónde ir, yo sólo sé:

desde ahora, que te amaré mientras respire,

puede pasar cualquier cosa,

yo te amaré mientras respire.

- Algo así- dijo Trys- ¿Arianne?-

De nuevo lloraba como una idiota, ¿por qué no podía comprender el corazón de su pequeño?, ¿no se supone que eso era algo natural en una madre?

- Que alisten un barco- dijo Arianne – iré a ver a mi hijo en su día del nombre-

* * *

Penny entró sin tocar, Tyrion podía jurar que había tomado el hábito de Bronn, que ahora estaba sentado con los pies sobre la mesa, para variar.

- ¿Es que nadie puede tocar la maldita puerta?- gruñó Tyrion - ¿qué pasa?-

- Enano grosero, vengo a traerte noticias- dijo Penny, tomando asiento – León, cariño, ¿me sirves un poco de vino?, gracias, eres un encanto-

El muchacho se puso rojo y se alejó.

- Sírvele también a tu padre, muchacho- pidió Bronn.

- Lee- dijo Penny, tendiéndole una carta a Tyrion- es de Dany-

- Si se van a poner a llorar otra vez mejor me largo- comentó Bronn, haciendo una mueca – dicen que esa reina Daenerys es la más bella de las damas-

- Dany es preciosa- reconoció Penny – pronto la conocerás, Ser-

Tyrion puso la carta en la mesa, estaba sonriendo como un muchachito.

- Daenerys regresa- dijo, con una risa de felicidad - ¡regresa, regresa!-

- Sí, ya lo oímos- se quejó Bronn – sólo espero que no me eche de aquí con mis muchachos-

- No lo hará- le dijo Penny – no conoces a nuestra reina, nuestra Mhysa-

* * *

Los tres dragones estaban en Highgarden, Rhaegal montado por Jon, Viserion y Drogon estaban solos.

Arya terminó de vestir a Rhaegar, era un niño muy risueño y bueno pero bastante llorón, las noches eran difíciles pero sabía que terminaría acostumbrándose, con Gendry a su lado se sentía fuerte, completa.

- ¿Listos?- preguntó su esposo, besándola en la mejilla – qué guapo se ve mi niño-

- Listos- respondió Arya.

Se despidió de Sansa sintiéndose triste, la echaría de menos, también a su madre, los hijos del rey Aegon abrazaron y besaron mucho a Ser Jorah antes de dejarlo partir.

- Dile a Willas que lo espero- dijo su hermana, con los ojos tristes – que no tarde mucho-

Arya prometió que se lo diría, se encaminó hacia Rhaegal, el dragón parecía contento de verla, Jon la abrazó y la besó, lo mismo hizo con Gendry y con el pequeño Rhaegar, Jon y su marido la ayudaron a montar a Rhaegal, subieron tras ella.

Viserion llevaría a Margaery, la reina Daenerys y Jorah irán en Drogon, y de repente, antes de que Arya pudiera gritar otra vez adiós, los dragones emprendieron el vuelo.

* * *

El agua ya ni siquiera estaba caliente pero Stannis no tenía ganas de salir, no con su esposa abrazándolo y susurrándole mil y un veces que lo adoraba.

Pero tuvo que hacerlo, ese día llegaría su sobrino junto con su esposa y la reina, saldrían a recibirlos a las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja con el rey.

Salió del agua y fue a vestirse, su mujer lo imitó poco después, se vistió de azul, negro y oro, su esposa optó por un vestido precioso color lila, le sonrió y la besó en la boca.

- Te amo- le dijo ella.

Quentyn también se había puesto sus mejores galas, las ropas de los dornienses eran más ligeras y de colores vibrantes, las de Quent sí eran ligeras pero de colores más sobrios, el jubón era verde botella igual que la capa, los pantalones eran color gris oscuro, portaba botas en lugar de sandalias como se usaba en Dorne, un brazalete de oro en su antebrazo derecho era su única joya, tenía relieves del sol de los Martell, se sujetaba la capa a los hombros con dos broches en forma de sol.

- Qué guapo estás, Quent- le elogió Yahka, besándolo en la mejilla – las cosas no podrían ser más adecuadas, hoy regresa la reina, ¡en el día de tu nombre!, muchas felicidades, mi pequeño sol-

- Gracias, madre- respondió Quentyn, abrazando a la dothraki – los señores Edric y Mya vienen para acá, también Ser Davos-

Stannis envió a Quent por una jarra de vino fresco, Davos llegó antes que él.

- Mi caballero de las cebollas- le saludó Stannis, con una sonrisa.

- Mi lord- correspondió Davos – mi señora-

- Aquí nunca me llamarán por mi nombre- se quejó Yahka, haciendo una mueca graciosa – venga, Ser, siéntese y tomemos algo, Quent ya regresa-

Venía con Edric, el muchacho lucía espléndido con su jubón verde pasto de sedas preciosas y el venado Baratheon bordado en hilo de oro sobre su amplio pecho, llevaba el largo cabello suelto sobre la espalda, sus ojos azules brillaban.

- Tío- saludó, sonriendo – Ser Davos, tía-

- Edric, pasa, siéntate- lo recibió Stannis.

Mya entró en ese momento, su vestido fucsia era bonito pero sencillo, no llevaba joyas ni adornos, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, dejando ver su largo y blanco cuello.

- Siéntate, querida- le invitó Yahka – te ves muy linda-

- No te vistes como una señora- replicó Edric, frunciendo el ceño.

- No soy una señora- respondió Mya, ocupando un asiento.

- Llevas el apellido Baratheon, debes vestirte como una dama- siguió Edric.

- Soy una bastarda, me visto como una, te hace falta un poco de humildad, querido hermano-

Edric bufó.

- Somos hijos de un rey-

- Bastardos de un rey, no es lo mismo-

- Sí, pero…-

- Ed, debemos aprender nuestro lugar- le dijo Mya – el rey Robert…-

- Nuestro padre- dijo Ed, con amargura – menudo padre que era, ¿crees que no lo sé?, encontré manera de enterarme de todo, era un borracho asqueroso, gordo y adicto a las putas, los regalos que me daba los enviaba la araña, él no se sabía ni mi nombre, a veces iba a verme para jugar al padre amoroso, correteaba tras él como un idiota, me dejaba golpearlo con la maza y se reía como un puerco, luego se largaba y no lo veía hasta el año siguiente, no tienes idea de cómo lloraba cuando se iba, el llanto me duraba semanas-

Mya lo miró, con una tenue sonrisa aunque no carente de ternura.

- Y si sabes eso, ¿por qué te empecinas tanto…?-

- ¿En decir que fue mi padre?, dioses, no sé, cuando era niño lo adoraba, ahora que he crecido casi lo odio, pero al menos me gusta pensar que tuve un padre, no es que mi madre haya sido particularmente amorosa, me mandó al demonio y jamás me ha buscado, lo más parecido a una madre que tuve jamás fue Lady Marya, bendita sea, me trató como a un hijo y me cuidó bien, crecí en Bastión de tormentas pero tío Renly apenas y me veía, lo único que tengo de verdad es a Gendry, a ti y a Gendry y al tío Stannis, claro-

- ¿Sabes?, yo también estoy consciente de eso- respondió Mya, tomando un sorbo de vino – que era un borracho hijo de mierda, pero tengo un recuerdo de…no sé, no tendría yo más de cinco años, entonces estaba guapo y fuerte, me cargaba y me lanzaba en el aire, yo me reía tanto…ese recuerdo me da valor siempre que camino en el Nido de Águilas, es un recuerdo hermoso y así quiero conservar a mi padre en mi mente, de mi madre, bueno, ella era buena, murió cuando yo era una chiquilla de diez años, en fin, dices bien, tenemos a Gendry y al tío Stannis, hay que dar las gracias por eso, el apellido no importa nada, en realidad, no nos hace menos ni más valientes, y tú eres un gran hombre, estúpido hermano, creciste para convertirte en un buen hombre, y por lo que he oído tienes una buena esposa que te hará feliz-

- Obella es un alma dulce y bondadosa- respondió Edric, sonriendo – debiste ver la cara que puso al ver Bastión de tormentas, dioses, creí que se lanzaría por la borda para nadar hasta el castillo, seguro lo hubiera hecho si no la tomo del brazo, todo para ella es nuevo, los árboles, el pasto verde, el mar, la pobrecita nunca había comido piña, ¿te lo imaginas?, una insulsa piña es suficiente para hacerla sonreír-

- La quieres- le dijo Mya.

- Lo raro sería no quererla- continuó Edric – tú también deberías casarte, hermana-

- Oh, no, eso no es para mí-

- He notado cómo uno de los jinetes de la reina te ve- comentó Stannis – dices que no quieres un señor por esposo, bueno, ese muchacho no es un señor-

- Ya se le pasará- contestó Mya, sonrojada.

- Rahkaro- dijo Yahka – se llama Rahkaro, y me ha hablado de ti-

- Si lo aceptas, vivirías aquí en la Corte, con tu tío- le dijo Davos – deberías pensarlo-

- No hablemos más de eso- dijo la muchacha, aún roja – hay que salir ya, pero antes debemos felicitar al pequeño príncipe-

- Cierto- dijo Edric, buscando entre sus ropas, sacó un pequeño tintero de oro – para el principito, felicidades-

- Gracias, mi señor, es muy hermoso- respondió Quentyn, tomando el tintero.

- Yo te traje esto- le dijo Mya, entregándole un libro – me preguntabas sobre el Nido de Águilas el otro día, lee el título-

- _Historia mínima del Valle de Arryn_- leyó Quent – muchas gracias-

- Para mi pequeño escudero- le dijo Stannis, entregándole tres plumas, una de halcón, una de azor y una de cuervo – espero que te sirvan-

- Lo harán, mi señor, gracias-

- Mi regalo está en tus habitaciones- le dijo Davos – papel secante, pergaminos nuevos y esto- le entregó al príncipe un anillo con un sol y un trozo de lacre dorado – para tus cartas, principito-

- Hoy, en la noche y bajo la luz de las estrellas, asaremos caballo y te probarás con el arahk, el látigo y el arco- le dijo Yahka.

- Son muy generosos conmigo- dijo el príncipe, sonrojado – gracias, no sé qué decir-

- Nada, no hay que decir más, ya diste las gracias- le dijo Davos – y Mya tiene razón, hay que salir ya-

Stannis le tendió el brazo a su mujer, ella aceptó con una sonrisa y con la mano libre sostuvo la mano del príncipe, Mya iba junto a su hermano y platicaba con Davos, se dirigieron a la puerta de la Fortaleza, Tyrion y Penny estaban ahí junto a Bronn y los muchachitos del mercenario, vieron a Ser Barristan y a Belwas, el lugar estaba atestado de gente, Quentyn daba saltitos y se ponía de puntas para ver mejor, de repente se quedó inmóvil.

- ¿Quent?- le llamó Yahka.

- Es Ob- dijo el chico- mi hermano Ob, ¿qué hace...?-

La princesa Arianne Martell se acercó casi corriendo, tras ella caminaba el príncipe Trystane seguido de su joven esposa Lyanna, quien llevaba en brazos a la bebé Adamar, Oberyn venía con ellos, sonriendo al ver a su hermano.

- ¿Madre?- dijo Quentyn cuando Arianne se arrodilló para abrazarlo, estaba tan impresionado que no le pudo corresponder - ¿Ha pasado algo?, ¿qué hacen aquí?-

- Es tu día del nombre, cariño, ¿crees que se me había olvidado?, te trajimos regalos-

Quentyn estaba atónito.

- Un librero que mandé poner en tus habitaciones, además un arpa y…-

El príncipe comenzó a llorar, abrazó a su señora madre y le dijo:

- Tú eres regalo suficiente, madre, te amo-

Arianne le acarició el cabello, parecía triste, conmovida.

- Tiene un hijo muy dulce, princesa- le dijo Yahka – inteligente y atento, todo un caballerito-

- Gracias- respondió Arianne, aunque ese _gracias_ implicaba mucho más de lo que parecía – muchas gracias-

- No llores, Quent- dijo el príncipe Oberyn, aunque él también estaba llorando – es tu día del nombre, Ada y yo te trajimos dulces-

- Gracias, Ob- respondió Quentyn, limpiándose el rostro – quiero ver a Ada, ¿la podré cargar?-

- Sí, pero con cuidado- le dijo Arianne.

La princesa tomó a su hijo de la mano, Stannis pudo ver la mirada que intercambió su mujer con Arianne de Dorne, Quentyn se alejó de Yahka, fue como si le arrancaran una parte de ella, el príncipe se volvió un momento antes de irse con su familia.

- Caballo asado, no lo olvide- dijo el chico, y se fue.

Stannis apretó con cariño la mano de su esposa, Yahka le sonrió, aunque visiblemente afectada.

- Por fin tiene a su madre- dijo la dothraki.

* * *

Era como flotar en un sueño, su yegua Alba la estaba esperando, cabalgarían hasta la Fortaleza, lo que Arya nunca esperó fue ver a tanta gente, Daenerys y Ser Jorah abrían el paso, seguidos de la reina Margaery, Gendry cabalgaba junto a Arya, Jon cerraba la comitiva.

Las personas fueron aumentando en número conforme avanzaban, Arya apretó a su bebé contra su pecho, entonces comenzaron las exclamaciones.

- ¡Madre!, ¡madre!, ¡madre!-

Daenerys regresó su caballo y se acercó a Arya.

- Te aclaman también a ti- le dijo, sonriendo.

Arya miró a Rhaegar, luego a Gendry, una niñita de la multitud le arrojó una rosa blanca, mostrándole una sonrisa desdentada.

- ¡Madre!- le dijo la chiquilla - ¡madre!-

Gendry sonrió, tomó la mano de Arya y la apretó con dulzura.

- Los salvaste a todos- le dijo su esposo- ahora eres su madre también-

Siguieron su cabalgata entre exclamaciones y gritos, al llegar a la Fortaleza el Rey los esperaba, Arya vio a Tyrion Lannister y a su hermano Jaime, vio a Brienne de Tarth junto a sus gemelos, vio a la princesa Arianne con sus tres hijos, a Theon y a Jeyne con su criaturas, a Lord Stannis con su esposa dothraki, a Ser Davos con su hijo y su mujer, a Ser Barristan con su cabello blanco, vio a los hermanos de su marido, altos y hermosos, todos estaban sonriendo, los esperaban.

- Hemos vuelto a casa- le dijo Gendry.

Arya asintió – Al fin-

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta el final, ya me decidí, haré un fic que será una especie de precuela de este, ahí habrá Willas x Sansa que alguien en los comentarios me pidió :P, de nuevo gracias, un beso muy grande!**


End file.
